


Glückliche Fügung

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 11 Cottage, Alec is some kind of an agent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cop Magnus, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Investigations, M/M, Malec AU, Rimming, Showers, Smut, Training Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus ist seit einiger Zeit Gesetzeshüter in einer kleinen, unbekannten Stadt irgendwo im malerischen Nirgendwo. Als ehemaliger Cop aus der Hauptstadt hat es ihn viel Geduld, Beharrlichkeit und hartnäckige Freundlichkeit gekostet, um das Vertrauen der alteingesessenen Einwohner zu gewinnen.  Aber das war es Wert gewesen, denn an einem bestimmten Punkt war Magnus so ausgebrannt von den schrecklichen Dingen, die er in der Abteilung für Schwerverbrechen gesehen hatte, dass es für ihn nur noch die Möglichkeit gab entweder an einem anderen Ort einen ruhigeren Dienst zu verrichten oder den Job komplett an den Nagel zu hängen.Aber Magnus war mit Laib und Seele Polizist, der Helfer in der Not, dem zugegeben, ein wenig die Action fehlte.Heute war der Tag, an dem Magnus feststellen konnte, dass der Dienst in einer verschlafenen, kleinen Stadt nicht unbedingt langweilig sein muss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794730) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Glückliche Fügung - Etwas Gutes finden ohne danach zu suchen
> 
> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Serendipity', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 11 Prompt: Cottage

Magnus fuhr die schmale, einsame Straße entlang um dem besorgten Hinweis von Mrs Ramsbottom nachzugehen, dass Hooligans in der Nachbarschaft ihr Unwesen trieben. Und tatsächlich, in dem alten Cottage des verstorbenen Mr. McGraw brannte Licht. 

Magnus parkte seinen Dienstwagen und stieg aus. Nach kurzer aber gründlicher Inspektion der Umgebung notierte er sich das Kennzeichen des fremden Autos in der Einfahrt und ging zur Eingangstür des Cottages. Er bemerkte, dass alle Jalousien zugezogen waren und nur das Licht über dem Eingang brannte. Mit einer Hand am Gürtel klopfte er an die Tür. 

~~~

Alec hatte nicht erwartet, dass Besucher an seine Haustür klopfen würden und öffnete deshalb die Tür mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Vorsicht. Womit er auch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass ein mehr als nur gutaussehender Mann vor seiner Tür stand. 

_Schnuckelig,_ dachte Alec und verfluche im Stillen sein Schicksal, das ihm solche Männer immer in den unpassendsten Abschnitten seines Lebens in den Weg wirft. Wenn sich die Dinge spätestens in ein paar Tagen geklärt hatten, spielte es sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Diese verpatzte Gelegenheit ließ Alec tief seufzen. 

Sein Gegenüber musste sein Seufzen allerdings falsch verstanden haben. "Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Alec die Uniform. Ein umwerfender Mann in Uniform. Das Schicksal macht keine halben Sachen, soviel ist mal klar. 

"Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Officer..." 

~~~

"Inspector Bane." Magnus wußte nicht warum er den fremden Mann mit seinem ursprünglichen Dienstgrad beeindrucken wollte. Zugegeben, er war niedlich, wunderschöne haselnussbraune Augen, muskulös gebaut, aber Magnus war rein beruflich hier. 

"Alec," stellte der Mann sich mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln vor. "Was führt Sie zu mir, Inspector Bane?" 

"Ihre Nachbarn haben Licht gesehen in einem Cottage, das sie für unbewohnt gehalten haben. Ich bin hier um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und ungebetene Eindringlinge zu verscheuchen."

Alec trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Magnus eintreten. Mit einer Geste auf diverse Kartons, die im Flur standen, antwortete Alec: "Ich bin gerade erst eingezogen." 

Magnus wog den Grad der Unprofessionalität ab, für den Fall, dass er seine Hilfe bei der Renovierung anbot, als plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt vom hinteren Bereich des Hauses in den Flur schlich. 

Magnus war sofort in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, als er das Gewehr wahrnahm, das mit tödlicher Präzision auf Alec gerichtet war. 

Bevor Magnus seine Waffe ziehen konnte, steckte ein Dolch fein säuberlich zwischen den Augen des Angreifers. Der Mann war tot, bevor der Körper auf den Boden aufschlug. 

~~

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! _

Seit Wochen hatten er und sein Team die Falle sorgfältig geplant und vorbereitet und nun dieses schlechte Timing? Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die örtliche Polizei in seinen lukrativen Auftrag mit einzubeziehen. 

Alec war der organisatorische Kopf einer ganz speziellen Organisation. Diese Organisation war so speziell, dass nur ausgewählten Kunden ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen können, schließlich stehen Problemlöser dieser Art nicht in den lokalen gelben Seiten. 

Alec blickte Magnus an und wog seine Chancen ab. Magnus' Ausdruck wechselte von Überraschung und Erstaunen zu Bewunderung und ... Lust? 

"Wer bist du?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War es aus einer Laune heraus, dass Alec Magnus den Rücken zudrehte, weil es ihm einfach Spaß machte, Magnus noch mehr zu reizen oder ganz einfach um Zeit zu schinden, konnte er selbst nicht beantworten.

"Wer bist du?" flüsterte Inspektor Bane, mehr zu sich selbst und weniger als eine Frage an den Mann gerichtet, der nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Er ließ Alec keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er auf den am Boden liegenden Leichnam zuging, sich hinhockte und trotz des unübersehbaren Dolches im Schädel des Mannes nach dessen Puls fühlte. 

Magnus richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf und zog dabei seine Waffe, die er auf Alec richtete. Alec hob zuerst eine Augenbraue, anschließend seine Arme. 

"Wenn Sie noch mehr Waffen haben, wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt, sie ganz langsam hervorzuholen und auf den Boden zu legen." 

Alec gehorchte mit einem Lächeln, das Magnus nicht einordnen konnte. Er erwartete, dass Alec noch ein oder vielleicht zwei weitere Messer versteckt trug und sie ganz einfach zwischen ihnen beiden auf den Boden warf. 

Oh nein! Falsch gedacht. Alec hob das schwarze T-Shirt nicht einfach ein Stück an. Er schob eine Hand unter den Saum des Shirts, fuhr seinen Bauch entlang und schob mit dem Daumen langsam den Stoff hinauf, und entblößte einen glorreichen Anblick. Zuerst erblickte Magnus die schmale Linie von dunklen Haaren, die vom Gürtel bis unter das Shirt verlief. Immer mehr von Alecs definierten Bauchmuskeln wurden sichtbar. 

Magnus gefiel was er sah, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Seine Reaktion konnte er leider auch nicht komplett verbergen. 

Alec zog mit der anderen Hand zwei dünne Messer und eine kleine Schusswaffe seitlich aus dem Hosenbund, die er auf den Boden legte und mit dem Fuß einen Schubs gab, als Magnus mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingangstür nickte. 

Alec beugte sich nach vorne und beförderte eine weitere Waffe aus dem Knöchelholster sowie einen Dolch aus dem Schaft seiner Boots. 

Magnus beobachtete, wie Alec mit beiden Händen die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang fuhr, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. 

Mit einem Schwung seiner Hüften drehte Alec sich herum. Über die Schulter blickend, schob er sein T-Shirt mit beiden Händen seitlich ein wenig nach oben und enthüllte weitere Dolche, die in seinem Hosenbund steckten. 

Sein Blick war eine klare Herausforderung, denn er machte keine Anstalten, sich selbst zu entwaffnen. 

Magnus Innerstes geriet langsam in Wallung.

Hätte Alec ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auf den Boden geworfen, anstatt eine imposante Anzahl von Waffen, Magnus Erregung hätte nicht größer sein können. Das ganze machte ihn tatsächlich an. 

_Das macht der Kerl doch mit Absicht. Warte nur ab, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange. _

_~~~_

Alec hatte Magnus bei diesem Striptease der anderen Art ununterbrochen in die Augen gesehen und bemerkt, dass Magnus mehrmals trocken schluckte. War es aus einer Laune heraus, dass Alec Magnus den Rücken zudrehte, weil es ihm einfach Spaß machte, Magnus noch mehr zu reizen oder ganz einfach um Zeit zu schinden, konnte er selbst nicht beantworten. 

Magnus kam auf jeden Fall einige Schritte näher, immer noch mit seiner Waffe in der Hand, und zog die Dolche aus seinem Hosenbund, die er außer Reichweite warf. 

Für Alec wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, Magnus jetzt zu überwältigen und zu entwaffnen. Doch er verpasste die Gelegenheit, wenn er sie überhaupt jemals hatte ergreifen wollte, denn Magnus presste ihn mit einer Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern gegen die Wand. 

_Er ist stark. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Der Mann trainiert definitiv. _

Magnus steckte seine Waffe zurück ins Holster und holte mit einer Hand seine Handschellen heraus. "Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann." 

Alec zeigte seine Kooperation, indem er seine Hände in Höhe seines Kopfes an die Wand lehnte. 

Magnus drückte ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht noch weiter gegen die Wand als er Alec die Handschellen anlegte. 

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Alec absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, sich von Magnus fesseln zu lassen, vorzugsweise an das Kopfteil seines Bettes, aber das Timing war gerade ein kleines bißchen unpassend.

_Schicksal, wenn das hier vorbei ist, müssen wir beide einmal ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen miteinander reden. _

"Ich stehe auf ein grobes Vorspiel," kommentierte Alec, als Magnus mit dem Fuß Alecs Beine weiter auseinander schob. 

Alec konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Magnus Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Versuch, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. 

Magnus tastete Alecs Rücken und Vorderseite geübt nach weiteren Waffen ab bevor er mit beiden Händen Alecs Oberschenkel hinauffuhr. 

"Solltest du mich nicht zuerst zum Abendessen einladen, bevor du nähere Bekanntschaft mit meinen Arsch machst?" 

"Alec, alles in Ordnung?" ertönte eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Stimme. 

Alec stöhnte innerlich. 

Was war das nur mit ihm und dem Timing? Musste ausgerechnet jetzt die Kavallerie durch die Tür preschen, wo er ausprobieren wollte, wie weit er mit seinen Flirtversuchen kommen konnte?

~~~

Sobald Magnus die fremde Stimme hörte, trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und zog seine Waffe. Zwei weitere Personen betraten das Cottage auf dem selben Weg wie der Angreifer. 

Davon abgelenkt richtete Magnus seine Aufmerksamkeit den Neuankömmlingen zu, die absolut nicht davon beeindruckt zu sein schienen, dass Magnus eine Waffe auf Alec gerichtet hatte. 

"Hey, Jace. Kompliment an dein unfehlbares Gespür fürs perfekte Timing." 

Der mit Jace angesprochene Mann wechselte seinen Blick zwischen Magnus und Alec und zeigte ein Grinsen, das keinesfalls entschuldigend war. 

Magnus blickte wieder zu Alec und konnte sich nun erklären, weshalb Alecs Begleiter ihre Gelassenheit nicht verloren haben, denn Alec zielte mit einer Waffe auf ihn.

_Verdammt! Wie hat er sich so schnell aus den Handschellen befreien können? Wo kommt die Waffe plötzlich her?_

Die letzte Frage beantwortete sich von alleine, denn er bemerkte das Stück Klebeband, das von der Unterseite des Beistelltischchens herab hing. 

_Ok, ich habe es ganz offensichtlich mit Profis zu tun. Er war definitiv vorbereitet. _

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Magnus in die Mündung einer Waffe blickte. Aber trotzdem ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst war und die Gefahr, in der er schwebte, fand er diesen Moment unglaublich heiß. 

"Du hast ihn ausgeschaltet? Mist! Alec, er hätte uns wertvolle Informationen zu Valentines Aufenthaltsort gegeben können." Eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren blickte Alec vorwurfsvoll an. 

"Was glaubst du denn, was ich hätte machen sollen, Izzy? Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht alleine."

Wie vorhin Jace es getan hatte, blickte Izzy zwischen Magnus und Alec hin und her. "Alec in Beschützermodus. Alles klar." Ihr strahlendes Lächeln war umwerfend. 

"Mr P. wird nicht begeistert sein..." Jace stubste die Leiche mit dem Fuß leicht an. 

"Jace, hör auf, ihn Mr P. zu nennen!" Alec verdrehte doch tatsächlich die Augen! 

"Aber er ist unser Präsident." 

"Trotzdem! Und wenn Maryse jemals herausfindet, dass du sie M nennst, hilft dir dein schicker britischer Akzent auch nicht mehr weiter. Sie wird dich niemals mit einer Nummer anreden." 

"Jungs! Ernsthaft? Schon wieder?" 

Die drei diskutierten miteinander, als wäre Magnus überhaupt nicht anwesend. 

Izzy kniete sich neben den Toten und durchsuchte systematisch seine Jacken- und Hosentaschen. "Darf ich vorstellen: Emil Pangborn," las Izzy vom Personalausweis ab. 

"Wir bringen ihn erst mal zum Institut. Vielleicht ergibt sich etwas bei der Obduktion, das uns weiter helfen kann." Alec nahm den Personalausweis entgegen, den Izzy ihm reichte. 

Das ließ Magnus aufhorchen. Durch eine Abhöraktion bei einem Drogenmogul hatte er zufällig vom "Institut" erfahren. Aber auch nicht mehr, als dass der Verdächtige die Aufmerksamkeit des "Instituts" nicht auf sich lenken wollte. Es gab nie weitere Hinweise, niemand redete, obwohl Magnus alles versucht hatte, um mehr herauszufinden. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung ob das "Institut" die guten oder die bösen Jungs waren. Nunja, der Beantwortung dieser Frage war er im Moment auch kein Stückchen näher. Beides konnte der Fall sein und im Moment tendierte er zur letzten Möglichkeit. Er hatte noch nie eine Schwäche für die bösen Jungs gehabt, aber es gab für alles ein erstes Mal. 

"Ich werde mein Team informieren, damit die Leiche abgeholt werden kann. Ich würde gerne sofort mit der Obduktion anfangen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind." Izzy zog ihr Telefon aus der Hosentasche. 

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich eure lauschige Abendplanung über den Haufen werfe, aber hier geht niemand irgendwo hin. Schon gar nicht Mr Pangborn."

Bis jetzt hatte das Trio ihn trotz seiner Uniform und der gezogenen Waffe ignoriert. Magnus fand es an der Zeit in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er hier in seiner Funktion als Gesetzeshüter stand. 

"Unser Emil hier ist tot. Der kann nirgendwo mehr hingehen."

"Jace!" 

"Was'n?" 

"Niemand wird sich hier vom Tatort entfernen. Ich werde den zuständigen Gerichtsmediziner verständigen und Verstärkung anfordern. In der Zwischenzeit erwarte ich ein paar Antworten." 

"Was braucht ihr so lange?" Eine neue Stimme kündigte die Ankunft einer weiteren Person an. "Es ist alles bereit für das Verhör und die Auswertung der Operation. Wir warten nur noch auf euch." 

Durch den Neuankömmling wurde es etwas enger im Flur und Magnus trat einen Schritt nach hinten und ein wenig zur Seite um alle Anwesenden im Blick zu behalten. 

"Oh..." sagte sie, als ihr die Situation bewusst wurde. 

"Uäh, ist der tot?" Das Mädchen warf einen schnellen, nur flüchtig Blick auf die Leiche und ging rasch auf Jace zu, der die zierliche Rothaarige in die Arme nahm. 

"Nein, Clary, er schläft nur. Er hat die Augen lediglich geschlossen, damit ihn das Licht nicht blendet."

"Alec!"

"Was'n?" 

"Kommen wir jetzt bitte wieder zum Thema zurück? Die Leiche wird nicht frischer, je länger wir ihn anstarren. Wie gesagt, ich möchte heute noch mit der Autopsie beginnen." Izzy war rational. Sie wackelte mit dem Handy in ihrer Hand. 

"Was machen wir mit ihm?" Clary deutete auf Magnus. 

"Er hat einen Namen, Clary. Er heißt Magnus." 

Alec hob seine Hand, an der er die Handschellen am Zeigefinger baumeln ließ. 

"Ich hätte diese Erfahrung lieber in einer etwas kuscheligeren Atmosphäre mit dir geteilt," sagte Alec flirtend "aber ich bin jetzt nicht wählerisch." 

Magnus lächelte und erlaubte sich, einen viel zu kurzen Augenblick in diesem Gedanken zu schwelgen. 

"Vergißt du nicht eine kleine Kleinigkeit?"

"Bis jetzt war ich immer ausreichend ... vorbereitet." 

Natürlich verstand Magnus Alecs Anspielung. 

"Eigentlich war hiervon die Rede." Magnus nickte in Richtung seiner Waffe. 

"Oh, ja richtig. Die kannst du mir solange geben. Du bekommst sie im Institut zurück." 

Magnus Blick wechselte von ungläubig zu irritiert. 

"Alec? Was meinst du damit? Du willst ihm seine Waffe im Institut zurück geben?" Jace stellte ihn zur Rede. 

"Wir werden Magnus mit zum Institut nehmen."

Sofort ertönte dreistimmiger Protest. Alecs Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Er behielt Magnus aufmerksam im Auge und ließ die Diskussion ansonsten von sich abprallen. 

Magnus war hin und her gerissen. Er analysierte die Situation und wägte seine Optionen ab. Er könnte sich weigern. Die Konsequenzen wären unter Umständen nicht unbedingt angenehm. 

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, mehr über das Institut herauszufinden. Das war vielleicht seine erste und einzige Chance.

"Okay!" 

"Okay?"

Magnus nickte. 

"Okay!" Alec lächelte strahlend. 


	3. Kommunikation und Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus lernt "Das Institut" kennen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Bitte nach einer Trainingsszene hat mir ziemlich Kopfschmerzen bereitet, weshalb ich so lange mir dem Schreiben gezögert habe. Zwei meiner Neffen machen Judo, das ist aber auch das naheste, was ich dieser Art von Sport gekommen bin.   
Es wird definitiv solch eine Szene geben, aber erst im nächsten Kapitel, ich arbeite bereits daran. Ich bitte noch um ein wenig Geduld.   
Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem.

Nur widerstrebend löste Alec seinen Blick von Magnus. 

"Ok, Leute, Planänderung. Wir fahren sofort zurück zum Institut. Die Besprechung und Auswertung der Mission verschieben wir auf später, wenn wir dort sind. Clary, bitte Underhill unsere Sachen und das Equipment zusammen zu packen und dann anschließend nachzukommen." 

"Ich fahre mit meinem Forensikteam zusammen. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass der Transport der Leiche reibungslos abläuft." 

"In Ordnung, Izzy. Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause." 

Alec wartete nicht darauf, dass Izzy ihr Team anrief oder Clary Underhill informierte. Er wusste, dass seine Anweisungen ausgeführt werden würden, auch ohne dass Izzy und Clary das Cottage verließen, um die Vorbereitungen für ihren Aufbruch zu treffen. 

"Alec, bist du sicher mit dem, was du tust?" Jace stellte sich dicht neben seinen Teamführer ohne Magnus den Rücken zuzudrehen. "Du weißt, ich stehe immer auf deiner Seite, aber ich muss wissen, was du vorhast." 

Alec fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Er antwortete Jace genauso leise. "Wir können nicht nichts tun. Jetzt ist ein Außenstehender involviert. Diese Situation konnte niemand von uns vorhersehen. Spätestens dann, wenn sein Laufbursche nicht zurückkommt, wird Valentine merken, dass etwas im Busch ist. Wir brauchen eine ganz neue Strategie, die wir mit den beschränkten Mitteln hier vor Ort nicht ausarbeiten können. Vor allem nicht, wenn wir uns gleichzeitig um einen Zivilisten kümmern müssen."

Das leise Schnauben im Hintergrund lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zurück auf Magnus, der nach wie vor seine Waffe in der Hand hielt. 

"Die Dienstmarke und meine Waffe habe ich nicht gerade aus dem Kaugummiautomat."

Alec legte seine Waffe neben sich auf das Beistelltischchen und streckte die Hand aus. "Da wir gerade beim Thema sind." 

Magnus sah ihn lediglich an. 

Alec neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und machte eine auffordernde Geste mit den Fingern. "Nur um mir eine Freude zu machen." 

"Ich bin doch kein Labrador!" Magnus schnaubte entrüstet. 

Alecs "Aber genauso niedlich." konnte Magnus noch so gerade verstehen, bevor Jace losprustete. "Alec, können wir ihn behalten? Ich mag ihn." 

"Ich arbeite daran, Jace, ich arbeite daran." 

"Noch einmal, ich bin kein Streuner, den ihr aus dem Tierheim retten könnt." 

Alec hob seine andere Hand, in der er immer noch die Handschellen hielt. "Wir können doch mit Sicherheit einen Kompromiss finden, meinst du nicht auch?" 

Magnus lächelte unschuldig. "Ich gebe dir meine Waffe und im Gegenzug dazu lege ich dir Handschellen an?" 

"Hmm, vielleicht später." Alec schlug verführerisch mit seinen unverschämt langen Wimpern. "Du gibst mir deine Waffe und ich verzichte darauf, dir die Augen zu verbinden und dich zu knebeln, für die Fahrt zum Institut." Alecs Lächeln konnte nur als selbstzufrieden bezeichnet werden 

"Verhandelst du etwa?" fragte Jace ungläubig. 

"Nein." Alec seufzte kurz und sah Jace wegen der Unterbrechung genervt an. "Ich zeige meine Kompromißbereitschaft und Fähigkeit auf die Wünsche des anderen einzugehen."

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Magnus. "Für Beziehungen muss man sich Mühe geben." 

Jace schnaubte. 

"Du solltest es vielleicht mal probieren. Clary würde es zu schätzen wissen." 

Das gab Jace scheinbar zu denken, denn er zeigte leichte Unruhe, sein Blick wurde unsicher. "Hat sie irgendetwas zu dir gesagt? Ist sie unglücklich mit mir?" 

"Echt jetzt?" 

~~~

Magnus nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um sich die Surrealität der Situation vor Augen zu halten. 

Er stand in einem Flur in einem Cottage, umgeben von diversen Waffen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, hielt seine Waffe in der Hand, die er auf zwei Männer gerichtet hielt von denen der eine mit Sicherheit bewaffnet war, ohne dass diese zu sehen waren und der andere hoffentlich nicht mehr bewaffnet war, aber auch ohne die auf dem Beistelltischchen liegende Waffe höchstwahrscheinlich ein ernstzunehmender Gegner war, und hörte zu, wie besagte Männer über Beziehungsprobleme redeten.

"Alter!" Klang Jace etwa verzweifelt? 

"Jace, Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel für eine erfolgreiche und erfüllte Beziehung." 

"Ich dachte Sex wäre das Wichtigste." 

Alec rollte mit den Augen. "Versuch doch einmal zur Abwechslung mit dem anderen Kopf zu denken!" 

"Das musst du gerade sagen!" Jace warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Magnus. 

"Kommunikation, Jace."

"Ich rede doch mit dir!" 

"Alter! Du sollst mit Clary reden. Nicht mit mir. Ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebst, wenn du von ihr runterrollst ist nicht immer genug." 

"Also hat sie was gesagt!?!" 

Magnus überlegte, ob dieses Geplänkel eine Taktik war und wie oft diese Strategie von den beiden erfolgreich angewendet worden war. 

Alec schnaubte, legte die Handschellen auf das Beistelltischchen und wandte sich Magnus zu. "Du hattest zugestimmt mit zum Institut zu kommen. Ich kann dir leider nicht erlauben, deine Waffe zu behalten. Ich verspreche dir aber, dass du sie zurück bekommen wirst." 

"Okay." Magnus vertraute Alec. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er tat es. Außerdem war ihm klar, dass er seine Waffe nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Er würde in Alecs Situation nicht anders handeln. 

Magnus übergab Alec seine Pistole und das Magazin, das er vorsichtshalber entfernt hatte.

"Kommunikation, Jace." Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu. Er unterdrückte den Impuls Alec seine Faust entgegenzustrecken für eine Ghettofaust. 

Jetzt war Jace derjenige, der die Augen verdrehte. Resigniert wandte er sich um und ging zum Hintereingang. 

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung überließ Alec Magnus den Vortritt um Jace zu folgen. 

"Schönheit geht vor."

"Schmeicheleien bringen dich überall hin."

"Oh, wirklich? Das werde ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gerne austesten."

Magnus war sich dessen bewusst, dass Alec zumindest diese Gelegenheit wahrnehmen würde, ihn schamlos abzuchecken.

Es folgte eine dreistündige Autofahrt im Stockdunklen. Es gab nichts zu sehen durch die getönten Scheiben. Jace saß am Steuer, Clary neben ihm, ihr Gesicht wurde durch das Tablet auf ihrem Schoß erleuchtet, was die Sicht nach draußen noch weiter erschwerte. 

Alec saß schweigend neben Magnus auf dem Rücksitz. Das Auto war ziemlich geräumig, Alecs endlos lange Beine hatten hinter Jace genug Platz. 

Trotzdem dass sie nicht nahe nebeneinander saßen, bemerkte Magnus Alecs Duft. Eine berauschende Mischung aus einem männlichen Aftershave, Schießpulver und Sonnenschein. 

Um sich abzulenken holte Magnus sein Handy aus der Tasche. 

Alec wandte sich ihm zu. "Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du davon Abstand nehmen könntest."

Magnus sah von der Textnachricht auf, die er gerade tippte. "Wenn ich mich schon quasi von dir kidnappen lasse, gestehe mir wenigstens zu, dass ich meiner Dienststelle einen Hinweis gebe, weshalb sie morgen nicht mit meinem Erscheinen rechnen können."

Alec nickte langsam und winkte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger nach dem Smartphone. Er laß die Nachricht und nickte noch einmal, damit Magnus auf Senden drücken konnte. 

"Was erwartet mich gleich?" Magnus steckte das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. 

Clary beantwortete die Frage. "Robert und Maryse werden erst morgen Mittag zurück erwartet. Es wird deshalb nur eine kurze Lagebesprechung geben." 

Anhand des zunehmenden Verkehrs und der vermehrten Lichter der Straßenbeleuchtung konnte Magnus erkennen, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit in der Stadt angekommen waren. 

Wie zur Bestätigung fuhr Jace in eine Tiefgarage. "Wir sind da."

~~~

Alec blieb im Auto sitzen, bis Jace ihm die Tür öffnete. Mit einem Blick auf Magnus ließ er langsam den Atem entweichen und stieg aus. Er legte den kleinen Hebel um der verhinderte, dass die Autotür von innen geöffnet werden konnte. Er wartete bis Magnus ausgestiegen war, um ihn zum Fahrstuhl zu geleiten, wo Jace und Clary warteten. 

Schweigend fuhren sie mehrere Stockwerke nach oben. Er bemerkte, dass Magnus sich umsah, als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete. 

Alec führte Magnus am Ellenbogen den Weg zum kleinen Konferenzraum entlang. Er deutete auf einen der bequemen Stühle und bot Magnus etwas zu trinken an. 

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand. 

Alec stellte den Wasserkocher an und brühte zwei Tassen Kräutertee auf. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. 

Wortlos streckte Magnus die Hände aus und nahm mit einem dankbaren kleinen Lächeln den Becher entgegen. 

Jace nahm sich ein Bier aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank und reichte Clary eine Coke. 

Nachdem Jace und Clary Platz genommen hatten, setzte Alec sich Magnus gegenüber an den Tisch. Er bließ in seinen Becher und nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck. 

Er seufzte tief und blickte Clary an, die ihm das Tablet hinüber schob mit dem Dossier über Magnus, das sie während der Fahrt zusammen gestellt hatte. 

Alec las Magnus' Lebenslauf, seine Benotungen an der Polizeiakademie, die Beurteilungen seiner Vorgesetzten, registrierte Magnus' Auszeichnung und Belobigungen und stellte fest, dass er es nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Polizisten zu tun hatte, wie er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Als sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter war Luke Garroway notiert. Er warf Clary einen Blick zu, die zur Bestätigung kurz nickte. Sie würde sich morgen bei ihrem Stiefvater über Magnus erkundigen. 

Alec fuhr sich müde mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. "In Ordnung, alles weitere morgen." 

Clary und Jace verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Konferenzraum. 

In Gedanken versunken trank Alec seinen Tee. 

"Was passiert jetzt?" Magnus stellte seinen leeren Becher auf den Tisch. 

Alec sah auf, klopfte mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett." Er nahm seinen und Magnus' Becher und stellte sie auf das Sideboard. 

"Komm, ich zeige dir, wo du schlafen kannst. Wir haben immer ein paar Zimmer für Übernachtungsgäste parat." 

Sie gingen zurück zum Fahrstuhl, wo Alec einen der oberen Knöpfe drückte. Müde lehnte er sich an die Wand des Fahrstuhls. 

"Wie geht es dir?" Magnus' Frage überraschte ihn. Er wusste, dass Magnus auf die Tatsache anspielte, dass ein Mann seinetwegen sein Leben lassen musste. 

_Dieser Mann ist unglaublich. Er hat zusehen, als ich einen Mann getötet habe, ich habe Magnus mit einer Waffe bedroht, ihn an einen unbekannten Ort verfrachtet und trotzdem ist er besorgt genug um sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. _

Alec wußte nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Auf das warme Gefühle, das sich in ihm ausbreitete war er nicht gefasst. Es war ihm nicht unbekannt, auch wenn es schon lange her war, aber in diesem Moment traf es ihn völlig unvorbereitet. 

"Ich ... ähm ... ich komme klar." 

Alec war noch nie so erleichtert darüber auf der Etage anzukommen, auf der sich die Quartiere befanden, wie in diesem Moment. 

Er wandte sich nach rechts und blieb einige Türen weiter stehen. 

"Hier wohne ich. Ich hole dir eben etwas zum Anziehen und zeige dir dann dein Zimmer." 

Alec öffnete seine Tür, ging auf eine Kommode zu und zog die oberste Schublade heraus. Im Spiegel über der Kommode konnte Alec sehen, dass Magnus die Zimmertür ein wenig weiter aufschob und einen neugierigen Blick ins Zimmer warf. 

Lächelnd suchte Alec ein paar schlichte Shirts, Jogginghosen, Socken und Boxershorts zusammen, die er Magnus mit einer jetzt ernsten Miene übergab. 

"Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich. Du hattest ja keine Gelegenheit was passendes von zu Hause mitzunehmen." 

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich komme schon klar. Aber danke schön." Lächelnd hob Magnus das Bündel mit der Kleidung kurz an. 

Alec ging an Magnus vorbei und öffnete eine Tür zwei Zimmer weiter auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Beim Betreten schaltete er das Licht an. 

"Die Tür dort vorne führt ins Badezimmer. Zähnbürste, Zahnpasta und was man sonst noch so braucht findest du dort. Dein Handy kannst du hier am Bett aufladen." 

Magnus nickte und legte Alecs Kleidung auf das Bett. Er sah sich kurz um und blickte Alec an. 

Alec räusperte sich. "Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, ich bin dort drüben." Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. "Also ... ähm ... ich hole dich morgen um 7 Uhr ab. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." 

Alec wartete ab, bis Magnus "Das wünsche ich dir auch." erwiderte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür von außen schloss. 

~~~

Magnus sah sich um. Das Zimmer war geräumig, das Bett hatte eine angenehme Größe. Von dem, was er von Alecs Zimmer gesehen hatte, war der Grundriss der gleiche. Nur dass in Alecs Zimmer zusätzlich ein Schreibtisch und ein großes Bücherregal standen. 

Jemand hatte versucht, die unpersönliche Atmosphäre, die er aus einigen Hotels kannte durch eine gemütliche Couch mit farbigen Wurfkissen und passenden Vorhängen aufzulockern. Sogar der kleine Bettvorleger wiederholte die Farben.

Magnus war müde. Alles, was er jetzt wollte war eine heiße Dusche und dieses Bett. Er zog die Schuhe aus, die er neben die Tür stellte. Seine schwere Jacke hing er in den Kleiderschrank. Es folgten das Oberhemd und die Hose. Der Waffengurt war ungewohnt leicht, das leere Holster ein seltsamer Anblick.

Er vertraute darauf, dass er seine Waffe von Alec wieder bekommen würde wenn er "Das Institut" verließ. Auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht sagen konnte, wann das sein würde. 

Alec hatte ihm nicht nur ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose für die Nacht gegeben, sondern gleich mehrere. Er nahm die Kleidung, die Alec ihm geliehen hatte und legte sie in den Kleiderschrank. 

Nur mit Socken und Unterwäsche bekleidet öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer. 

_Heilige Scheiße!_

Dieses Badezimmer war der blanke Wahnsinn und Magnus war fest entschlossen, es in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Er zog sich aus und warf seine Klamotten in den Wäschekorb. Wenn es nicht schon so spät gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ein Wannenbad eingelassen. Aber für diesen Abend war er zufrieden damit, die Dusche auszuprobieren. 

Magnus schwelgte in den Luxusprodukten, die an der Wand aufgereiht waren und genoß die Perfektion in Temperatur und Härtegrad des Wassers, welches die Ereignisse des Abends von ihm abspülten. 

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde drehte er das Wasser ab und griff nach dem unglaublich flauschigen Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen. 

Er schlang es sich um die Hüften und verließ die Dusche. Alec hatte Recht, am Waschbecken fand er eine noch verpackte Zahnbürste sowie eine kleine Tube Zahnpasta. Selbst Zahnseide war vorhanden. 

Als er mit dem Zähne putzen fertig war, hing er er das feuchte Handtuch über den Rand des Wäschekorbes. Nackt ging er ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Er wunderte sich darüber, weshalb Alec nicht mehr mit ihm geflirtet hatte, seit dem sie "Das Institut" betreten hatten. Seine Bemerkung, dass es Zeit fürs Bett wäre, war doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für eine sexuelle Anspielung gewesen. Schade eigentlich, denn Magnus fand Gefallen daran. 

Ob es daran lag, dass sie im Hauptquartier angekommen waren und er Professionalität zeigen wollte oder musste? An der Gegenwart von Jace und Clary konnte es nicht liegen. 

Dieser Gedankengang wurde abgelöst von der Frage, ob es zu seltsam war, Alec's Boxershorts anzuziehen. Denn es war schon irgendwie intim. Nicht mal mit einem seiner Ex hatte er bislang seine Unterwäsche geteilt. 

Egal, sie waren sauber und es war definitiv besser, als seine eigenen auf unabsehbare Zeit tragen zu müssen. Kurzerhand zog er die Boxershorts über die Hüften, zog ein langärmeliges Shirt an und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. 

Mit einem wohlige Seufzer kuschelte er sich tiefer in das Kissen. 

_Daran könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen. _

Er hatte sein Vorhaben nicht vergessen, mehr über "Das Institut" herauszufinden. Diese Intention stand aber seinem momentanen Wohlfühlempfinden in keinster Weise widersprüchlich entgegen. 

Er legte sich auf die Seite, schob seine Hand unter die Wange, ließ sich von Alecs Duft einhüllen und in den Schlaf geleiten.


	4. Ratschläge und Erleuchtungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus lernt nicht unbedingt viel vom 'Institut' kennen. Aber dafür um so mehr von Alec. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Rating wurde auf 'Mature' hochgestuft.

Magnus tat einen tiefen Atemzug und inhalierte den Duft, der seine Nasenflügel umschmeichelte. Er wollte mehr davon. Er wollte davon süchtig werden. Mit Freuden. Ohne es zu bereuen. Er rieb seine Nase an dem Stoff, dem dieser Duft anhaftete. 

Aber noch näher kam er dieser Verlockung nicht. Er streckte die Arme aus, um den warmen, harten Körper näher an sich zu ziehen. 

Seine Arme ließen sich jedoch nicht bewegen, sie waren über seinen Kopf gezogen worden, ohne die Möglichkeit, sie zu senken, egal wie sehr Magnus es auch versuchte. 

Er hörte ein leises tiefes Kichern, jemand war offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Magnus wand seinen Körper hin und her und das Kichern wurde zu einem Stöhnen. 

Magnus spürte die vertraute Empfindung, welche nur durch die Reibung eines anderen harten Schwanzes an seinem eigenen entstehen kann.

Alles was er tun konnte war, seine Schenkel noch weiter zu spreizen. Er liebte das Gewicht eines anderen Körpers auf dem seinen. 

Aber dieses Gewicht rieb sich nur gegen seinen Unterleib. Das Gefühl war sensationell, aber noch lange nicht genug. 

Er versuchte noch einmal, den Körper mit seinen Armen näher zu ziehen, doch er hörte das metallene Geräusch der Kette an seinen Handschellen am Kopfende des Bettes. 

Magnus lächelte. Das hörte sich vielversprechend an. Das hörte sich nach Spaß an. 

Sein Schwanz zuckte zustimmend. 

Er wurde noch härter. Er schlang die Beine um schlanke Hüften, um die Reibung zu erhöhen und das Vergnügen zu steigern. 

Er wußte nicht wessen Stöhnen er hörte. Wahrscheinlich ein Duett ihrer beider Verlangen. 

"Küss mich. Ich möchte dich fühlen," bat Magnus. Und endlich spürte er Hände, die die Hinterseite seiner Schenkel streiften, kitzelten, die die gespannte Erwartung und Vorfreude noch steigerten. 

Eine Zunge suchte sich seinen Weg über Magnus Schlüsselbein, verweilte einen Moment in seiner Kehlgrube, umspielte seinen Adamsapfel und fuhr zielstrebig die Linie seines Unterkiefers entlang bis zu seinem Mundwinkel. Das Kratzen von Bartstoppeln auf seiner empfindlichen Haut war nichts anderes als schlicht göttlich zu nennen. 

Ein vollkommener, sogar willkommener, Kontrast zu dem feuchten Lusttropfen an der Spitze seines Schwanzes, welches Alecs Boxershorts aufsaugten. 

Der Kuss war ein anhaltendes, vielleicht sogar zögerliches Aufeinanderpressen von Lippen. Fast wie ein probeweiser Versuch, eine Überprüfung des Geschmacks, der Konsistenz, des Widerstands. Dann ein leidenschaftliches Hineintauchen in tiefes Wasser. 

Und Magnus wurde von den Füßen gerissen von den Wellen der Lust. Er hätte nie gedacht dass Alec so gut küssen konnte. Er wollte sich nicht beschweren, er wollte sich diesen Empfindungen hingeben.

Er wollte seine Hände in Alecs weichen Schopf vergraben. Doch alles was er konnte war, seine Handgelenke an dem weichen Plüsch seiner Handschellen zu reiben. 

_Was für ein weicher Plüsch? Meine Handschellen sind nicht plüschig. _

So flüchtig dieser Gedanke auch war, so war er trotzdem ausreichend um den Traum zerfallen zu lassen. 

Magnus wusste, sobald man ein Detail eines Traums hinterfragt und an der Realität überprüft, wacht man unweigerlich auf. 

_Aaaaaaahhh! Shit! Der Traum war so vielversprechend! _

Magnus blickte auf die Uhr an seinem Handy. Es war bereits halb 7. Alec wollte ihn um 7 abholen. 

_Fuck! Nicht mal genug Zeit um mir in der Dusche einen runter zu ölen bleibt mir. _

Und Magnus wäre gerne noch tiefer in die gemütliche Wärme gesunken um seinen Traums noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, noch länger in dieser Phantasie zu schwelgen. 

Magnus hob das Oberbett an und blickte auf seinen Ständer. 

_Aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben_. 

Magnus strampelte die Bettdecke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer nahm er Unterwäsche und Socken mit. 

Als erstes putzte er sich die Zähne. Anschließend zog sich aus und warf die Klamotten, in denen er geschlafen hatte, in den Korb für die dreckige Wäsche. 

Auf keinen Fall würde er auf die Dusche verzichten. Diese Dusche war es ihm sogar wert, Alec warten zu lassen. 

Das Wasser hatte umgehend die perfekte Temperatur erreicht. Er nutzte wieder das exklusive Duschgel und genoß den duftenden Schaum auf seinem Körper. 

Seinem halbharten Schwanz widmete er vorsichtshalber nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Jemanden ein paar Minuten warten zu lassen war unhöflich, das war ihm bewusst, aber damit konnte er leben. Nur, wenn er sich jetzt seinen Bedürfnissen hingab, würde es nicht mehr nur bei ein paar Minuten bleiben. 

Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Dusche und ließ das Wasser durch die Haare fließen, um das Shampoo auszuspülen. Er blickte auf die Badewanne und seufzte wehmütig. Wie gerne hätte er sich darin entspannt. 

Resolut drehte er den Wasserhahn ab und schnappte sich ein Handtuch. Das Bad war voll ausgestattet und somit war natürlich auch eine Haarbürste und Haartrockner vorhanden. 

In der Zeit, die er benötigte, seine Haare in eine vorzeigbare Form zu bringen, war sein Körper getrocknet. Eine Fußbodenheizung war schon was Feines. 

Er zog sich Boxershorts und Socken an, die Alec ihm geliehen hatte. Er holte seine Uniform aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog sie an. Magnus wusste nicht, was ihn heute noch erwarten würde. Deshalb war er lieber aufbruchbereit, je nachdem, was noch auf ihn zukam.

Magnus zog gerade seine Schuhe an, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell holte er sein Handy, das er in die Hosentasche steckte und öffnete die Tür. 

Und stand Alec gegenüber. Alec im Anzug! 

Er sah gestern schon ziemlich umwerfend aus, aber jetzt? Magnus hoffte, dass ihm nicht der Sabber am Kinn runterlief. 

Magnus hatte schon immer ein Fable für Männer in Anzügen gehabt. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Männer, die sich gut zu kleiden wussten, noch ganz andere Qualitäten hatten. 

"Du bist fertig?" Alec machte einen Schritt zurück, um Magnus in den Flur treten zu lassen. 

_Ich hätte mir die Zeit nehmen sollen, in der Dusche zu wichsen. Wie soll ich das überleben? _

Statt dessen nickte er und verließ das Zimmer. 

Sie gingen neben einander zum Fahrstuhl. "Wohin geht es?" fragte Magnus, als Alec die Etage gewählt hatte. 

"Frühstück? Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich bin am Verhungern." 

So etwas banales hatte Magnus jetzt nicht erwartet. "Ja, sicher. Irgendwie ist das Abendessen gestern Abend ausgefallen."

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete, nahm Alec Magnus beim Ellenbogen und führte ihn in die Kantine 'Des Instituts'. 

Magnus war überrascht von dem angenehmen Ambiente. Die Sitzgelegenheiten sahen bequem aus, überall standen Pflanzen in großen Kübeln, das Licht war angenehm gedämpft. 

Magnus sah sich um. Es gab verschiedene Tische. An manchen konnte man alleine oder zu zweit sitzen, an anderen hatte eine ganze Gruppe Platz. 

Alec drückte Magnus ein Tablett in die Hand. "Was möchtest du essen? Du wirst hier so ziemlich alles finden." Er legte Teller und Besteck dazu. 

"Das sehe ich." Magnus sah einer Frau zu, die sich gerade dunkle Bratensoße über ihre Kartoffeln goß. 

"Wie kann man so etwas zum Frühstück essen?" Magnus erschauderte. 

"Neben dem Frühstück bieten wir ständig vier Gerichte an, eines davon ist vegetarisch. Da wir in unterschiedlichen Schichten quasi rund um die Uhr arbeiten, ist es für manche Frühstück, für andere Zeit zum Abendessen."

"Ich bleibe bei Waffeln, Pfannkuchen oder French Toast." 

"Exzellente Wahl." Alec lächelte "Du kannst alles haben, was du willst." 

_Alles? Wirklich alles? Ich bezweifle das. Vor allem, weil ich im Moment nicht wirklich weiß, ob ich das Angebot annehmen sollte, wenn es mir unterbreitet werden würde. _

Alec legte sich mehrere Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller, übergoss sie mit Karamellsirup und nahm sich von den Waffeln.

Magnus hatte Lust auf French Toast und Waffen. Als er sah, dass Alec eine Schale mit frischem Obst füllte, tat er das gleiche. 

"Was möchtest du trinken? Kaffee, Tee, Kakao oder Saft?" Alec goss sich einen Kaffee ein. Mit Milch, keine Sahne, keinen Zucker, registrierte Magnus. 

"Kaffee, schwarz, bitte." 

Alec stellte einen großen Becher Kaffee auf Magnus Tablett. 

Er ging voraus und schlängelte sich zielstrebig durch die Reihen der Tische, bis er neben Jace Halt machte. Mit einem Gruß stellte er sein Tablett auf den Tisch und deutete Magnus, Platz zu nehmen. 

"Morgen," antwortete Jace. 

Magnus setzte sich und schaute auf, als Alec nicht Platz nahm. 

Alec besah sich den Tisch, hob einen Finger, drehte sich um und verschwand. 

"Was ist denn jetzt mit ihm los?" Magnus blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. 

Jaces Schulterzucken war eher ein Reflex als eine Antwort. Magnus hatte den Eindruck, als hätte er gar nicht zugehört. 

Alec kam zurück und reichte Magnus ein paar Servietten. 

"Oh, danke, Alec." 

Alec lächelte schief und setzte sich. 

~~~

Alec begann sein Frühstück zu essen. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blicke auf Magnus, der sein Frühstück zu genießen schien. 

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Jace, der seinen Speck auf dem Teller hin und her schob. Alec klaute ihm einen Streifen Speck vom Teller und zog die Augenbraue hoch, als keine Reaktion von Jace kam. 

Alec leerte seine Tasse und stand auf. Er sah, dass Magnus nur noch einen kleinen Rest in der Bechertasse hatte und streckte die Hand danach aus. Magnus trank den Schluck und gab Alec den Becher zum Nachfüllen. 

"Möchtest du sonst noch was? Soll ich dir noch etwas anderes mitbringen?" 

Magnus warf einen Blick auf Jace und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Alec brauchte nicht lange, um zwei frische Becher Kaffee zu holen. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas Jace bedrückt. Er wusste aber auch, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Jace zu bedrängen. 

Als Alec mit seinem Frühstück fertig war schob er den Teller von sich. Er leckte sich einen Klecks Karamellsirup vom Finger, wischte sich Mund und Hände mit der Serviette ab und warf sie auf den leeren Teller. 

Er hatte Magnus Blick bemerkt, als er sich den Finger ableckte. Es war keine provokative Geste sondern etwas, das er ganz unbewusst getan hatte. 

Trotzdem speicherte er Magnus Reaktion. Er verbarg sein Grinsen hinter dem Kaffeebecher. 

"Alec, wegen gestern... Glaubst du Clary ist unglücklich mit mir?" 

_Endlich kommen wir zu Sache. _

Alec warf Magnus einen schnellen Blick zu, der wiederum Jace nachdenklich ansah. "Jace, wenn sie unglücklich wäre, hätte sie dich bereits verlassen. Aber ob sie glücklich ist? Das weiß ich nicht." Alec stellte seine Tasse auf das Tablett. 

"Was meinst du? Ist das nicht das selbe?" Jace war ganz offensichtlich verwirrt von Alecs Antwort. 

"Nein, Jace, ist es nicht. Eine Beziehung zu führen ist harte Arbeit. Nimm nichts als selbstverständlich hin. Du kannst immer noch mehr machen, immer noch mehr geben." 

"Was meinst du? Was soll ich tun?" 

Alec wußte, dass Clary für ihn die Welt bedeutete und er Angst hatte, es völlig zu vermasseln. Bei seinen vorherigen Beziehungen hatte er sich nicht allzu viel Mühe gegeben. Aber mit Clary war es anders. 

"Ich meine kleine Gesten. Höre ihr zu. Achte auf sie. Du wirst es herausfinden. Irgendwann."

"Kleine Gesten...?" Jace nickte langsam, er dachte über Alecs Worte nach. 

Magnus warf eine der Servietten, die Alec ihm gegeben hatte, auf Jaces Teller. Alec und Magnus tauschten einen Blick und lächelten sich an. 

Jace Blick hellte sich auf. "Kleine Gesten!"

Alec stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Komm, wir haben Training." 

"Hast du dagegen, wenn ich heute das Training auslasse? Ich würde gerne zu Clary gehen."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Jace. Solange du es nicht zur Gewohnheit machst." 

"Natürlich nicht. Vielleicht kann Magnus für mich einspringen." 

"Was?" Alec und Magnus sprachen gleichzeitig und hatten beide den selben dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Warum nicht? Ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen schadet keinem." Jace grinste. Entschlossen stand er auf. Er stellte das Geschirr auf das Tablett und wartete, bis Alec und Magnus auch soweit waren. 

"Ich habe keine Sachen für Sport dabei," wandte Magnus ein. 

"Ich habe dir gestern was zum Anziehen gegeben." Alec erwärmte sich für die Idee. Er ignorierte geflissentlich Jaces wackelnde Augenbrauen. 

"Ja, das hast du," bestätigte Magnus. Der Aussicht auf ein wenig Körperkontakt mit Alec stand er nicht abgeneigt gegenüber. 

"Dann ist es..." 

"Ein Date!" unterbrach Jace ihn. 

"... abgemacht. Dann ist es abgemacht." Alec unterdrückte den Impuls, Jace eine Kopfnuss zu geben. 

Dass Magnus darüber lachen konnte, erleichterte ihn. 

"Dann lass uns was anderes anziehen." 

Sie räumten ihre Tabletts weg und gingen Richtung Fahrstuhl.

~~~ 

Magnus dachte über Alecs Worte nach, die er beim Frühstück an Jace gerichtet hatte. Alec konnte nicht nur gute Ratschläge geben, er handelte auch selbst danach. 

Magnus fiel ein, dass Alec extra noch einmal zurück gegangen war um ihm Servietten zu holen, oder dass er ihm einen zweiten Kaffee mitgebracht hatte. 

Auch gestern hatte er Jace gegenüber betont dass er Magnus, wie er sich selbst ausdrückte, 'seine Kompromissbereitschaft und seine Fähigkeit auf die Wünsche des anderen einzugehen' zeigen wollte. 

Magnus hatte angenommen, dass wäre Teil seines flirtenden Spiels. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Entweder er hatte es lediglich gesagt, um Jace seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen oder aber, er meinte es total ernst. Magnus wollte gerne wissen, was davon zutraf. 

Doch so oder so, Alec beeindruckte ihn, faszinierte ihn, machte ihn neugierig. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche der beiden Optionen ihn mehr ansprach.

Eine hübsche, asiatische Frau unterbrach seine Grübelei, die ihn kurz neugierig musterte. 

"Hey, Alec, wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

"Guten Morgen, Aline. Was gibt's?" 

"Hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Alec neigte den Kopf. "Wofür?" 

"Ich brauche deine Unterschrift für die Sanktionierung der Mission, die ich heute leiten werde." Aline reichte ihm ein iPad . "Ich würde das gerne kurz noch einmal mit dir durchgehen."

Alec studierte gründlich, was dort geschrieben stand. "Wir hatten etwas anderes geplant im briefing." 

Aline nickte. "Das ist korrekt. Ich musste die Mission kurzfristig den neuesten Erkenntnissen anpassen."

Alec blickte Magnus an: "Es tut mir Leid, dieses bedarf meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit."

An Jace gewandt fuhr er fort: "Kannst du dich einen Moment um Magnus kümmern und ihn in den Trainingsraum bringen, wenn er umgezogen ist? Ich komme nach, sobald ich das geprüft habe." Er hielt das iPad hoch und wackelte kurz damit. 

"Aline, das besprechen wir in meinem Büro." 

Er nickte Magnus und Jace kurz zu und betrat mit Aline den Fahrstuhl. 

Jace und Magnus nahmen den nächsten Fahrstuhl. 

"Also, ähm, Alec ist sowas wie ein Vorgesetzter?" Magnus versuchte mit dieser Frage bloß Informationen über 'Das Institut' von Jace zu erhalten. Selbstverständlich ganz allgemein gehalten, absolut nicht spezifisch über Alec. 

_Ich kann ja versuchen, mir das einzureden. Vielleicht glaube ich es ja. _

Wenn Jace diese Frage überraschte, zeigte er es nicht. "Alec wird in ein paar Jahren das Institut leiten. Im Grunde übernimmt er jetzt schon viele Aufgaben die dazu nötig sind und trägt eine Menge Verantwortung."

"Wie kommt das?" Magnus war aufrichtig interessiert. 

"Seinen Eltern gehört das Institut und er ist von Anfang an darauf trainiert und vorbereitet worden. Er ist quasi im Institut aufgewachsen. Er, Izzy und Max."

"Izzy ist Alec's Schwester?" Wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, war das eigentlich plausibel, die Ähnlichkeit war vorhanden. 

"Jupp. Sie ist Pathologin und leitet unsere Spurensicherung. Sie interessiert sich für alles wissenschaftliche, alles was ekelig ist, glitschig ist oder stinkt." 

Magnus kannte solche Menschen noch aus seinem vorherigen Job. 

"Max ist das Nesthäkchen, er ist noch in der high school." 

Jace brachte Magnus zu dem Zimmer, in welchem er übernachtet hatte, damit er sich umziehen konnte. 

Magnus zog sich aus, hing seine Uniform in den Kleiderschrank und zog ein Tanktop und Jogginghose an. Fröstelnd rieb er sich über die bloßen Arme. 

"Ich habe keine passenden Schuhe für ein Training." 

"Wir werden bei Alec was passendes finden." Jace nickte Richtung Tür. 

Ohne zu zögern betrat er Alecs Zimmer. Er warf Magnus einen Hoodie zu, der über dem Schreibtischstuhl hing und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Paar Schuhen. 

Magnus blieb draußen im Flur stehen. Es war eines, dieses Zimmer zu betreten, wenn Alec dabei war, und selbst dann hatte er es nicht getan. Aber es war etwas völlig anderes, ungefragt in die Privatsphäre eines anderen einzudringen. Womit Jace offenbar keinerlei Probleme hatte. 

"Verschließt ihr eure Türen nicht?" Magnus war völlig verwundert von der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Jace Alecs Zimmer betreten hatte. 

Jace zuckte die Achseln. "Warum sich die Mühe machen ein Zimmer abzuschließen, wenn hier jeder von uns innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden jedes Schloss knacken kann." 

Mit einem triumphierenden "Ha!" zog er ein paar Sportschuhe aus dem Kleiderschrank. "Ich wusste, dass er sie nicht weggeworfen hat obwohl sie ihm zu klein sind." 

Er gab Magnus die Schuhe, der sie sofort anzog. Sie waren stabil, obwohl sie weich waren und stabilisierten die Füßknöchel. 

"Lass uns gehen. Handtücher und Wasser sind im Trainingsraum." 

Jace geleitete Magnus wieder zum Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für das Untergeschoss. Hier konnte Magnus sich zum ersten Mal ein ungefähres Bild von der beeindruckenden Größe des Gebäudes machen.

Magnus sah auf der einen Seite ein riesiges Fitnessstudio, dessen Ausstattung keine Wünsche offen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite lag ein Schießstand, dessen Größe Magnus nicht erkennen konnte. 

Er wußte auch nur deshalb, dass sich dort ein Schießstand befand, weil sich in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete und er einen flüchtigen Blick hinein werfen konnte. 

Erst jetzt, bei geöffneter Tür konnte er Schüsse hören. Der Raum war perfekt schallisoliert. 

Schnell wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen, als der Mann Magnus Anwesenheit gewahr wurde. "Was soll das, Jace? Seit wann bringen wir nicht autorisierte Personen hier herunter?" 

"Entspann dich, Raj. Ich habe nicht nur die Autorisierung sondern auch die ausdrückliche Anweisung, Mr Bane hierher zu begleiten. Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde." 

"Von wem?" 

"Was glaubst du denn?" 

Raj funkelte Magnus an. 

"Und ich möchte Alec auch nicht länger auf seinen geschätzten Gast warten lassen." Jace ging an Raj vorbei, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. 

Magnus spürte Rajs Blicke wie Dolche in seinem Rücken. 

"Der Typ ist so hilfreich wie ein Löffel bei einer Messerstecherei," murmelte Jace außer Hörweite. 

"Was war das denn?" Magnus widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen. 

"Raj. Er ist eine echte Nervensäge. Er versucht ständig Alec das Leben schwer zu machen." 

Magnus schenkte seiner Umgebung nur noch wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte noch mehr Fragen stellen, aber Jace legte die Hand auf eine Türklinke und sagte: "Wir sind da." 

Er schob Magnus in den Raum, rief ein "Viel Spaß, euch beiden!" und schloss die Tür. 

~~~ 

Alec hatte sich nach der Besprechung mit Aline im Umkleideraum umgezogen, wo jeder Mitarbeiter seinen eigenen Spind hatte. Als Magnus den Trainingsraum betrat, bemerkte Alec sofort, dass Magnus einen seiner Hoodies trug. Er hatte Magnus bis jetzt nur in seiner Uniform gesehen, die so einiges von seiner fabelhaften Figur verbarg. 

Oh, er war in Form. Tatsächlich!

Wer hätte gedacht, dass etwas so ... Atemberaubendes, so Hinreißendes unter dieser dicken Jacke versteckt war.

Obwohl, Alec hätte es sich eigentlich denken können. Er hatte schließlich jede Gelegenheit genutzt um Magnus Hintern abzuchecken. 

Es war nichts sexy an der Art, wie Magnus den Reißverschluss herunter zog und den Hoodie langsam von den Armen gleiten ließ. Trotzdem konnte Alec seine Augen nicht abwenden.

Magnus warf den Hoodie auf die Bank und drehte sich zu Alec um. 

Alec hatte ihm gestern das Tanktop and die Jogginghose von sich gegeben. Jetzt verfluchte er sich selbst wegen der Auswahl der Kleidung. 

Das Tanktop ließ seiner Fantasie nicht viel Spielraum; kräftige Bizeps, definierte Brustmuskeln zeigten sich deutlich. 

Alecs Jogginghose war etwas zu lang. Magnus hatte sie oben am Bund zweimal umgeschlagen, weshalb sie jetzt ziemlich tief auf seinen Hüften saß und seinen knackigen, wohlgeformten, runden Hintern betonte.

Alecs Mund wurde trocken und er leerte seine Wasserflasche zur Hälfte, noch bevor das Training überhaupt begonnen hatte. 

Magnus sah sich in dem Raum um. Er nahm einen Bō aus der Halterung an der Wand und stellte sich auf die Trainingsmatte. 

Dass er Alec keinen Bō zuwarf war eine klare Ansage. Alec war bereit, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Er holte sich selbst einen Bō und stellte sich Magnus gegenüber auf die Trainingsmatte. 

Die ersten Angriffe und Blöcke dienten lediglich dazu, den anderen einzuschätzen. Lauernd umkreisten sie sich, abschätzend, ein herausforderndes Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Angriffe wurden auf beiden Seiten immer raffinierter und schneller als sie merkten, dass sie sich ebenbürtig waren. Man hörte nur angestrengtes Stöhnen bei jeder Attacke und jedem Block, das laute Geräusch, wenn Holz auf Holz traf. 

Schwer atmend trat Alec einen Schritt zurück, nachdem Magnus seinen Angriff erfolgreich abgeblockt hatte. 

Er ging zum erneuten Angriff über, als Magnus seinen Bō in den Boden rammte. Er nutzte den Schwung aus, um sich daran hochziehen, ähnlich wie beim Stabhochsprung. Als Magnus' Körper und der Bō einen rechten Winkel bildeten, vollführte Magnus eine 

Drehung und gab Alec einen Tritt ins Zwerchfell. Mit einem "Uff!" landete Alec auf seinem Hintern. 

Hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie Magnus Körper sich beim runterkommen um den Bō schlängelte, als wäre dieser eine Stange ähnlich wie beim pole dance. 

Was Alec selbstverständlich nur aus Filmen kannte. 

"Na, das hat Spaß gemacht."Magnus überlegenes Grinsen war unverschämt. Unverschämt sexy. 

Das herausfordernde Leuchten in seinen Augen war heiß. 

Nein, nicht einfach nur heiß sondern 

_H.E.I.S.S.!!! _

in kursiven Großbuchstaben. Mit fünf Punkten und drei Ausrufungszeichen. 

"Du spielst dreckig? Ich mag das an einem Mann. Und die gemeinsame Dusche danach." 

Alec stand auf und warf den Bō zur Seite. Nahkampf soll es also sein. 

Magnus war leichtfüßig, ein schneller Denker, seine Kampftechnik zeugte von großer ... Anpassungsfähigkeit. 

Alec merkte, dass Magnus nicht nur in Selbstverteidigung ausgebildet war, sondern auch einige Fertigkeiten in diversen Kampfsportarten aufweisen konnte 

Alec hatte Spaß, richtig Spaß. Normalerweise war Jace sein Sparringspartner. Erst jetzt wurde Alec der Unterschied zwischen Routine und Herausforderung so richtig bewusst. 

Jace und er kannten sich in- und auswendig. Sie konnten fast schon mit verbundenen Augen kämpfen, sie waren für den anderen vorhersehbar geworden. 

Aber mit Magnus zu kämpfen war etwas anderes. Er durfte für keinen Moment den Fokus verlieren. Magnus war das Gegenteil von langweilig. 

Magnus hatte keine Probleme, Alecs Schläge und Tritte zu blockieren. Alec probierte verschiedene Kombination, testete Magnus aus. Taekwondo war genau so in Magnus Repertoire wie Aikidō. 

Wieder einmal umkreisten sie einander. Jeder suchte einen Moment der Schwäche, der Unaufmerksamkeit im anderen. 

Magnus ging zum Angriff über. Krav Maga. Alecs Respekt und Hochachtung für Magnus wuchs immer mehr. Er hatte heute morgen nach dem Gespräch mit Aline den Bericht gelesen, den Clary ihm reingereicht hatte. 

Luke sprach in den höchsten Tönen von Magnus. Aber kein Wort darüber, weshalb er nicht mehr bei der Truppe war. Lediglich, dass er auf eigenen Wunsch auf unabsehbare Zeit beurlaubt war. 

_Was macht ein hochdekorierter Cop, mit diesen Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf, mit einer immens hohen Aufklärungsquote der ihm zugeteilten Verbrechen, in einem Kaff wie dem, in welchem wir uns kennen gelernt haben? _

Alecs Atem ging schnell, schwer. Was nur zum Teil an der körperlichen Anstrengung des Kampfsporttrainings mit Magnus lag. 

Magnus machte ihn neugierig, faszinierte ihn, überraschte ihn. Und er turnte ihn an. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. 

Er fühlte sich bis jetzt nur zu ihm hingezogen, genoß das Flirten mit ihm. Doch Alec war dabei mehr zu entwickeln als nur eine simple Schwärmerei. 

Alec trat einen Schritt zurück um etwas Abstand zu Magnus zu gewinnen. 

"Bist du etwa schon fertig?" Magnus lächelte unschuldig, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet etwas völlig anderes. 

~~~

"Oh Magnus, solange du noch laufen kannst, sind wir noch nicht fertig." Alecs tiefe, heisere Stimme und der doppeldeutige Spruch lenkten Magnus ab. 

Das nächste, was er wusste war, dass er mit dem Rücken auf der Matte lag und in Alecs Augen sah. 

_Diese Augen könnten mein Untergang sein. Diese Augen mit der verflixt sexy Narbe in der Augenbraue und dieser sinnliche Mund. _

Magnus Blick wanderte von Alecs Augen zu seinem Mund und zurück zu seinen Augen. Alecs Blick war nicht mehr voller Schalk. Verschwunden war die Entschlossenheit zu gewinnen. 

Alec lag quasi auf Magnus, er konnte seine Körperwärme durch das Tanktop spüren. Er konnte jeden flachen Atemzug spüren, den Alec machte und sehr schnell auch noch etwas anderes. 

Magnus bewegte sich unter ihm und Alec zog scharf die Luft ein.

Er sah Alecs Blick zu seinem Mund wandern. Magnus ließ seine Hände über Alecs Arme hinauf wandern bis zu seinen Schultern. 

Alec blickte wieder auf in Magnus Augen. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch Magnus schob seine beiden Hände in Alecs Haare, und drückte langsam seinen Kopf herunter. 

Alec leistete keinen Widerstand. Seine Lippen waren weich, aber doch fest. Seine Zunge zuerst zaghaft, fast zögernd. 

_Der beste Kuss ist der, der zwischen den Augen ausgetauscht wurde, bevor sie die Lippen erreichen._

Er stützte einen Unterarm auf die Trainingsmatte. Zärtlich kraulte er Magnus Haaransatz im Nacken. Die andere Hand streichelte über Magnus Oberarm und Seite. 

Sein Kuss wurde nach und nach immer fordernder. 

Magnus nahm die Hände aus Alecs Haaren und beschrieb große Kreise auf Alecs Rücken. Es dauerte nicht lange und Magnus war hart. 

Mit beiden Händen ergriff er Alecs Pobacken und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. 

Stöhnend unterbrach Alec den Kuss. Er umfasste Magnus Taille, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und drehte sie beide somit herum.

Magnus hockte sich auf Alec, seine Knie rechts und links von seinen Hüften. Er rieb seinen Schritt an Alecs harten Unterleib. Die Reibung war wunderbar. 

Alecs Hände fuhren Magnus Oberschenkel hinauf bis zu seinen Hüften. 

Magnus ergriff den Saum seines Tanktops und zog es sich über den Kopf. Er warf es achtlos neben sich. 

Alec liebkoste jeden Zentimeter von Magnus Körper mit den Augen, bevor er fortfuhr, ihn mit seinen Händen zu erkunden.

Magnus stützte sich mit den Händen auf Alecs Oberschenkel ab. Er hörte nicht auf, mit seinen Hüften zu kreisen, sich an Alecs Schoß zu reiben. 

Alecs Finger fuhren sie Rillen zwischen Magnus Rippen entlang, seine Daumen rieben über Magnus Nippel. Er hob seinen Oberkörper an, seine Hände fuhren über Magnus Schultern, Hals, Kiefer. 

Selbst unter dem engen Tanktop konnte Magnus erkennen, wie Alecs Bauchmuskeln sich bei diesem sit-up anspannten. Sein Schwanz zuckte bei diesem Anblick interessiert. 

Alec verschränkte seine Hände in Magnus Nacken. Gerne ließ Magnus sich in eine Umarmung ziehen und suchte Alecs Mund. 

Er war so unglaublich hart und spürte bei jeder Bewegung seiner Hüften, dass Alecs Schwanz sich gegen seinen Unterleib drückte. 

Magnus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis nach einem Atemzug solange es ihm möglich war. 

"Ich würde das gerne irgendwo fortsetzen, wo es etwas komfortabler ist." Magnus konnte spüren, wie sehr Alecs Herz raste. 

"Würdest du das gerne?" Alecs Zunge fuhr langsam die Konturen von Magnus Oberlippe entlang. 

Magnus Antwort bestand einfach darin, Alecs Zungenspitze zu küssen. Er erhob sich von Alecs Schoß und streckte seine Hand aus. 

Alec ließ sich von Magnus hochziehen. Magnus hob sein Tanktop vom Boden auf, ohne Alecs Hand loszulassen. 

Sie gingen zur Bank, wo Magnus seinen Hoodie ausgezogen hatte. Er zog das Tanktop und den Hoodie an, ließ den Reißverschluss allerdings offen. 

Alec sah auf das Zelt, das er ziemlich sichtbar in seiner dünnen Jogginghose gebaut hatte und reichte Magnus auch ein Handtuch, um sich notfalls notdürftig bedecken zu können, bevor er die Tür zum Trainingsraum öffnete und einen Blick in den Flur warf. 

"Die Luft ist rein." 

Alec spurtete los in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Er konnte den Vorsprung nicht ausbauen, denn Magnus rannte augenblicklich hinter ihm her. Gottlob schenkte niemand ihrem Wettrennen weitere Beachtung. 

Im Fahrstuhl lehnten sie sich lachend gegen die Wand, um erstmal Luft zu holen. Alec drückte den Kopf für die richtige Etage und streckte seine Hand aus. Magnus folgte der Aufforderung und Alec zog ihn in seine Arme. 

Alecs Küsse ließen einen Schwarm von Schmetterlingen wild in Magnus Innerem tanzen. 

Dieser bedächtige Kuss war noch intensiver als der fordernde im Trainingsraum zuvor. 

_Je langsamer der Kuss, desto schneller der Herzschlag._

Die Fahrt im Fahrstuhl empfand er als viel zu kurz. Als die Tür sich öffnete zog Magnus Alec an der Hand in den Flur. "Zu dir oder zu mir?" 

Alec blickte Magnus an und lachte. "Funktioniert der Spruch normalerweise?" 

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte das schon immer mal sagen." 

"Zu mir. Ich will dich in meinem Bett." Alec zog Magnus in sein Zimmer.

"Könnten wir die Tür bitte verschließen? Ich meine, ich habe nichts zu verbergen und zu verstecken, aber ich möchte nicht, dass jemand mittendrin reinplatzt." 

Alec hatte keinen Schlüssel benutzt um die Tür zu öffnen und Jace hatte deutlich gemacht, dass dies auch weder üblich noch notwendig war. 

~~~

Alec schloss die Tür hinter Magnus und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Er nahm Magnus das Handtuch aus der Hand und legte es mit dem seinen über den Schreibtischstuhl.

Magnus stand vor Alecs Bett und folgte seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen, als er auf ihn zu ging. 

Alec blieb vor Magnus stehen, schob den offenen Hoodie von seinen Schultern und warf ihn in die ungefähre Richtung des Schreibtisches. Er schob seine Finger unter Magnus Tanktop und schob den Stoff mit den Daumen Magnus Körper hinauf. Magnus hob die Arme, damit Alec es ihm über den Kopf streifen konnte. Es landete irgendwo neben dem Hoodie. Alecs Hände liebkosten Magnus Schultern, seine muskulöse Brust und wanderten seine Bauchmuskeln entlang bis zum Bund der Jogginghose. 

Als Magnus nickte steckte Alec die Daumen hinter das Bündchen und schob die Jogginghose nach unten. 

Er kniete sich vor Magnus und gab seinem Schwanz durch den Stoff der Boxershorts einen Kuss. Er zog ihm die Schuhe und die Socken aus, bevor er Magnus half, sich von der Jogginghose zu befreien. 

Magnus setzte sich aufs Bett und sah zu, als Alec sich auszog. Alec ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich Magnus zugewandt auf die Bettkante, ein Bein auf dem Boden, das andere angewinkelt auf der Matratze. 

Er streckte nur die Hand aus und Magnus ließ sich auf den Rücken gleiten. 

Aber Alec legte sich nicht neben Magnus. Er rutschte lediglich ein Stückchen weiter auf das Bett, stürzte seinen Kopf auf seinem abgewinkelten Arm ab und sah Magnus an. 

Magnus nahm Alecs freie Hand und spielte mit seinen Fingern. Alec führte Magnus Hand an seine Lippen und küsste jeden einzelnen Fingerknöchel. Er drehte Magnus Hand herum, küsste seine Handinnenfläche, die empfindliche Innenseite des Handgelenks. Seine Küsse folgten dem Weg zu seiner Armbeuge. 

Sein Blick wanderte über Magnus Körper, er saugte den Anblick in sich auf. 

_Er ist so wunderschön. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich ihn als erstes küssen soll, was ich als nächstes berühren soll. Ich könnte die Zeit anhalten und es wäre immer noch nicht genug._

Alec streichelte zart über Magnus Bauch, lächelte als Magnus seine Bauchmuskeln anspannte weil er Magnus dadurch kitzelte. 

Mit seinem Zeigefinger zeichnete er eine Linie von Magnus Kehlgrube zu seinem Bauchnabel. Seine Finger wanderten durch die Hügel und Täler seiner Rippen, streiften über die flache Ebene seiner Bauchmuskeln. Mit dem Daumen kreiste er um Magnus Nippel, der sich verhärtete unter der Berührung. 

Magnus atmete tief ein und ließ den Atem langsam entweichen. Er streichelte den Arm, auf den Alec seinen Kopf stützte und beobachtete Alec dabei, wie er Magnus Körper betrachtete und mit seinen Fingern erkundeten. 

Magnus Haut prickelte unter Alecs zärtlichen berührungen. Er war aufgeregt, erregt, aber trotzdem entspannt. Er schnurrte fast wie eine Katze voller Wohlbehagen. 

Als Alec jeden Zentimeter von Magnus Oberkörper zärtlich liebkost hatte, setzte er sich auf und sah Magnus in die Augen. "Ich möchte dich sehen."

Magnus hob seine Hüften an, damit Alec ihm die Boxershorts ausziehen konnte. Alec setzte sich neben Magnus Hüften. Er lehnte sich etwas nach hinten und stürzte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Seine freie Hand ließ er über Magnus Schienbein, Knie und Oberschenkel streifen. An der Außenseite fuhr er wieder hinab. Hinauf ging es die Wade entlang und über die empfindliche Kniekehle. Magnus hatte automatisch sein Bein angewinkelt. 

Als Alec die Innenseite von Magnus Oberschenkel mit dem Daumen massierte, spreizte Magnus seine Schenkel weiter. 

Er wurde ungeduldig. Er genoß Alecs Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten, aber mit Alecs Hand so nah und doch so fern von seinem Schwanz wand er sich, schob sich Alec entgegen. 

Alec fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger Magnus Schwanz entlang und Magnus konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Alec malte mit den Lusttropfen, die aus dem Schlitz perlten, kleine Kreise auf Magnus Bauch. 

"Du bist so unglaublich schön. Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag betrachten." Alec hörte bei seinen Worten nicht auf, mit dem Daumen über die samtige Haut von Magnus Schwanz zu reiben. 

"Oh, glaub mir, ich weiß dein Kompliment wirklich zu schätzen. Aber im Moment wären mir Taten lieber als Worte." 

Alec gluckste leise. Er setzte sich wieder auf, kniete sich auf Bett und beugte sich zu seinem Nachtschicht herüber. Aus einer der Schubladen holte er eine Tube Gleitmittel und eine Packung Kondome, die er in die Höhe hielt. 

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. Alec wusste, dass Magnus genau so wie er selbst regelmäßig getestet wurde. Das brachte der Job einfach mit sich. 

Er warf die Kondome zurück in die Schublade und setzte sich wieder neben Magnus. Er lehnte sich über Magnus Schenkel, winkelte ein Bein an und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen neben Magnus Knie auf der Matratze ab, die Hand ruhte an Magnus Hüfte. Mit dem Fuß schob er das zweite Kopfkissen etwas zur Seite. 

Er fuhr fort, Magnus zu betrachten und mit den Fingern zu liebkosen. Magnus Haut prickelte, seine Nervenenden reagierten auf jede noch so zarte Berührung. 

Endlich, endlich widmete Alecs Aufmerksamkeit sich Magnus Schwanz zu. Er streichelte seine erigierte Länge. Schob die delikate Haut herunter und legte den Kopf frei. Er wiederholte es mehrere Male, drehte sein Handgelenk etwas, achtete auf Magnus Reaktionen. 

Magnus legte seine Hand über die von Alec, nicht um ihn zu führen, aber er brauchte den Kontakt mit Alec. Seine andere Hand suchte Alecs, die an seiner Hüfte ruhte um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. 

Als Magnus Schlitz genug Feuchtigkeit abgegeben hatte, fuhr Alec mit dem Daumen über Magnus Frenulum. Oh, die Geräusche, die er aus Magnus Mund entlocken konnte.

Alec war mit all seinen Sinnen bei Magnus. Seinen fabelhafter Körper zu sehen, ihn leise seinen Namen seufzen zu hören, seine weiche Haut zu berühren. Mit der Zungenspitze nahm er einen Tropfen Präejakulat auf und fuhr am Rand des Kopfes entlang. 

Magnus keuchte seinen Namen und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre verwobenen Finger.

Alec zog die Vorhaut hinauf bis über die Spitze von Magnus Schwanz und stülpte seine Lippen darüber. Er senkte seinen Mund und seine Hand am Schaft entlang, so weit es ihm möglich war. Tief atmete er Magnus Duft ein. 

Alec liebte es, alles daran, den Geschmack, den Geruch, das Gefühl an seinen Lippen, auf seiner Zunge. Er konnte seinen Partner dabei betrachten, seine Reaktionen sehen auf das, was er tat. Seine Zunge ertastete die Vene an der Unterseite von Magnus Schwanz. 

Wenn sein Mund Magnus Erektion hinauf fuhr, folgte seine Hand. Wenn Alec seinen Kopf 

senkte, führte seine Hand den Weg. 

Magnus ließ Alecs Hand los. Er streichelte über seine Brustmuskeln und seinen Oberkörper, rieb abwechselnd seine Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. 

Alec spürte, dass Magnus Erregung sich immer mehr steigerte, eine Knie zitterten, sein Stöhnen wurde, länger, lauter. 

Das machte auch ihn an. Tief nahm er Magnus in seinen Mund, saugte, der Griff um Magnus Schwanz wurde fester, seine Bewegungen schneller. Alecs Stöhnen schickte Vibrationen von Magnus Schwanz zu seinen Eiern. 

Magnus Körper wand sich zur Seite, er streckte die Hand aus, konnte aber nur Alecs Schenkel mit den Fingerspitzen streifen, denn Alec lag zu schräg auf dem Bett.

Es reichte aber, um Alec näher an Magnus heran rutschen zu lassen. Magnus griff unter Alecs Kniekehle und zog ihn leicht zu sich heran. 

Alec verstand den Hinweis. Er kniete sich mit beiden Beinen auf die Matratze, damit Magnus ihm die Boxershorts ausziehen konnte. 

Magnus rutschte ein wenig weiter die Matratze herunter und manövrierte Alecs Bein auf die andere Seite seines Körpers, so dass Alecs Beine Magnus Oberkörper umfingen. 

Der Anblick, der sich Magnus bot ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. 

Magnus vergrub seine Nase in die weiche Haut von Alecs Hoden und atmete tief ein. Nacheinander nahm er die Säcke in den Mund.

Er spreizte Alecs Pobacken und fuhr mehrmals mit der flachen Zunge durch Alecs Spalte bevor er seine Zungenspitze durch seine Rosette schob. 

Alec streckte seinen Hintern raus und schob Magnus Zunge noch weiter in sich hinein. Alecs Stöhnen um seinen Schwanz war Magnus Ansporn. Alecs Vergnügen war sein Vergnügen; sie verstärkten sich gegenseitig. 

Magnus vergrub seine Zunge in Alecs Arsch und seine Nase in seiner Spalte. Mit den Daumen übte er sanften Druck auf Alecs Perineum aus. Seine Zunge wiederholte immer wieder das Spiel, sich aus Alecs engem Kanal zurück zu ziehen, neckend an seinem Eingang zu lecken und zu versuchen mit seiner Zunge noch tiefer in ihn zu gelangen als vorher. 

Alec hielt Magnus Schwanz mit einer Hand fest, entließ ihn aber langsam aus seinem Mund. Er brauchte einen Moment, das Gefühl von Magnus Zunge, der leichte Druck an seiner Prostata waren überwältigend. 

"Magnus..." 

"Hmmhmm," brummte Magnus ohne aufzuhören. 

"Ich werde nicht lange durchhalten, wenn du so weitermachst." Alec atmete schnell und flach. 

Magnus wollte nicht, dass Alec kam. Noch nicht, nicht auf diese Weise. Langsam zog er seine Zunge aus Alec heraus. Er gab Alecs Rosette zum Abschluss noch mehrere kleine Küsse, bevor er mit seinen Hände über Alecs Oberschenkel strich. 

Alec leckte noch einmal über die Spitze von Magnus Schwanz und legte ihn auf Magnus Bauch. Er kletterte von Magnus herunter. Neben ihm liegend fragte er: "Hast du irgendwelche Präferenzen?" 

Magnus blickte in Alecs vor Lust und Verlangen geweitete Augen. "Ich möchte dich von innen fühlen."

Lächelnd drehte Alec sich auf den Bauch und wackelte einladend mit dem Po. Alec blickte über seine Schulter zu Magnus auf, der auf seinen Fersen hockte und nach dem Gleitmittel griff. "Du kannst alles mit mir machen, was ich will." 

Magnus lachte laut und gab Alec einen Klaps auf den Hintern. 

"Hmmm, Züchtigung. Ich mag diese Idee." Alec schlug mit den Wimpern und Magnus lachte noch mehr.

Alecs Vorspiel war bereits vielversprechend. Er hatte mit mehreren schon das Bett geteilt, die das nur als lästige Pflicht empfunden haben. Meist blieb es dann auch nur bei dem einen Mal. Aber ein Mann, der ihn im Bett zum Lachen brachte, sollte er zumindest für längere Zeit in seinem Bett, wenn nicht sogar in seinem Leben, behalten. 

Mit Alec Spaß zwischen den Laken zu haben war nicht auf das rein körperliche Vergnügen beschränkt. 

Magnus küsste die empfindliche Stelle an Alecs unterem Rücken und ließ seine Lippen über seine Pobacken wandern. Er knabberte leicht an den festen Muskeln der Pobacken. 

Magnus öffnete die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel und verteilte genug davon auf seiner Hand. "Oh, du hast warmes Gleitgel?!" Magnus war freudig überrascht. 

"Ja, was das angeht, bin ich 'ne kleine Pussy," gestand Alec ein wenig verlegen. "Ich mag dieses kalte Gefühl an meinem Loch nicht." 

"Von mir wirst du keine Beschwerden hören." 

Alec spreitzte seine Pobacken, um Magnus einen besseren Zugang zu bieten um ihn vorzubereiten.

Magnus stieß einen verträumten Seufzer aus und nahm sich einen Moment, diesen Anblick zu genießen. 

Als Alec sein Loch ungeduldig zusammenzog murmelte er ein "Sorry, ich wurde von dem Anblick leicht mitgerissen."

Magnus verteilte das warme Gleitgel in Alecs Spalte und um seinen Eingang herum. Mit einem Finger beschrieb er kleine Kreise an Alecs Rosette. Die andere Hand spielte mit Alecs Eiern. 

Alec hob seine Hüften leicht an, ließ seine Hoden nach unten hängen, die Magnus in dem Moment vorsichtig mit der Hand umschloss, als er seinen Mittelfinger durch den engen Muskelring schob. 

Alec atmete tief ein und aus, nahm seine Hände von seinem Hintern und legte seine Wange auf seine gefalteten Unterarme. 

Magnus ließ sich Zeit. Langsam schob er seinen Finger weiter hinein, achtete darauf, wie auf Alecs Körper auf dieses Eindringen reagierte. 

Magnus bewegte seinen Finger, zog ihn zurück und schob ihn jedes Mal noch ein Stück weiter hinein als vorher. Alec war durch das Rimming schon etwas entspannt, so dass Magnus ihn bald mit einem zweiten Finger dehnen konnte. Magnus drehte seine Finger, spreizte sie auseinander. 

Alec brummte zufrieden und schob Magnus seinen Arsch entgegen, drückte Magnus Finger weiter in sich hinein bis sie seine Prostata trafen. 

Alecs tiefes Stöhnen fühlte Magnus bis in seine eigenen Hoden. Er fuhr fort, Alecs engen Kanal zu dehnen, hin und wieder rieb er über seine Prostata. Er ließ Alecs Eier los und streichelte Alecs Pobacken, seine Oberschenkel und die empfindlichen Kniekehlen. 

Als Magnus einen dritten Finger einführte, wand sich Alec, suchte nach Reibung an seinem Schwanz. Magnus Finger, die an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinauf fuhren, ließen Alec seine Hüften erneut anheben. 

Magnus griff unter Alecs Körper und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Der Winkel war nicht ideal aber das gleichzeitige auf und ab an seinem Schwanz und das rein und raus aus seinem Arsch waren genug für Alec. Für den Moment jedenfalls. 

Alec zog sich um Magnus Finger herum enger zusammen woraufhin Magnus sich zogzurück. Er verteilte den Rest Gleitmittel von seinen Fingern an Alecs Eingang und seiner Arschrimme. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, Alecs Pobacken noch einmal zu küssen. 

Als Magnus Alecs Schwanz loslies, drehte Alec sich auf die Seite. Magnus gab ihm genug Raum, um sich umdrehen zu können. 

Alec setzte sich auf, griff in Magnus Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich heran. Alecs Kuss war zärtlich und zugleich fordernd. Er legte den Arm um Magnus, um ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. 

_Ich könnte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers fest gegen meinen drücken und ich würde immer noch sagen 'Zieh mich noch näher ran'. _

Als Magnus den Kuss atemlos unterbrach, strich Alec mit dem Daumen über Magnus Jochbein. Er blickte Magnus in die Augen, sah auf seinen Mund und blickte wieder auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide lächelten sich an. 

Magnus bemerkte, dass Alecs Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde. Im nächsten Moment ließ ein Stoß gegen seine Brust ihn nach hinten auf seinen Rücken fallen. 

Alec holte die Tube Gleitgel, drückte davon etwas auf seine Hand und langte nach Magnus Schwanz. 

"Das fühlt sich so gut an." Magnus stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf und sah zu, wie Alec das Gleitgel auf seinem Schwanz verrieb. 

Unbewusst leckte Alec sich kurz über die Unterlippe. Magnus wurde noch härter, sein Schwanz in Alecs Hand zuckte kurz. 

Alec legte Magnus Schwanz auf dessen Bauch und strich noch einmal über die Länge, bevor er Gleitgel über seinen eigenen Schwanz verteilte. 

"Nur damit du es weißt, ich werde dich jetzt ficken." 

Alec setzte sich über Magnus und nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand. Er ließ ihn durch seinen Spalt gleiten, bevor er ihn gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Alec senkte sich langsam auf Magnus Schwanz. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen langen, stöhnenden Laut aus. 

Magnus hatte ihn gründlich mit drei Fingern präpariert, aber das kam weder der Länge noch dem Umfang von Magnus Schwanz nahe. 

Alec bewegte sich zuerst vorsichtig auf Magnus, bis das anfängliche Brennen sich in Vergnügen wandelte. 

Erst jetzt änderte er den Winkel, kreiste seine Hüften, zielte auf seine Prostata. 

Magnus lag immer noch auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt, so dass Alec seine Schultern als Stütze nutzen konnte. 

Magnus lehnte sich leicht vor, fuhr mit der Nase durch Alecs Brustbehaarung und suchte seine Brustwarzen. 

Alec bog seinen Rücken durch und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Er versuchte, seinen Oberkörper so ruhig und stabil wie möglich zu halten, damit Magnus an den kleinen, harten Knubbel saugen konnte. 

Magnus harte Stöße boten einen konstanten Stimulus für seine Prostata. 

Alec's Hände umschlossen Magnus Gesicht und hoben es an. Seine Handflächen umfingen seinen Kiefer, seine Daumen streichelten seine Wangen. Er wollte ihn küssen, er musste ihn küssen.

Magnus Zehen kräuselten sich, seine Ellbogen gaben unter ihm nach und er ließ sich nach hinten sinken, zog Alec mit sich, der den Kuss nicht unterbrechen wollte. 

"Alec..." Magnus schlang seine Arme um Alecs Schultern und Taille. 

Alecs Hände wühlten in seinen Haaren, massierten seinen Schädel. 

Magnus spürte Alecs harten Schwanz an seinem Bauch. Er griff nach Alecs Hintern, spreizte die Pobacken und steigerte das Tempo seiner Stöße.

Irgendwann war Alec nicht mehr in der Lage, Magnus Küsse zu erwidern. Die Lust war zu überwältigend.

Er drückte sich an Magnus Schultern hoch, richtete sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er nutzte Magnus Beine als Stütze um auf Magnus Schwanz auf und ab zu gleiten.

Der Winkel war perfekt! 

"Oh, Fuck...! Magnus!" Alec keuchte. Es war zuviel aber trotzdem nicht genug. Er wollte kommen aber er wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhörte. Alec zog sich um Magnus Schwanz zusammen, als sich seine Lust immer mehr steigerte, bis ins Unendliche. 

Magnus hatte in seinem Leben noch nie einen so wundervollen Anblick genießen dürfen. Alecs schöner, muskulöser Körper bog sich nach hinten, kleine Schweißtropfen glitzerten in den feinen Haaren auf seiner Brust, seine festen Nippel lugten daraus hervor. 

Alec benutzte schamlos Magnus Schwanz um sich Vergnügen zu bereiten. Alecs eigener Schwanz wippte mit seinen Bewegungen mit. Magnus sah wie sich Fäden aus Präejakulat von der Spitze von Alecs Schwanz zu dessen Bauch spannen. 

"Alec..." 

Alecs Kontraktionen um seinen Schwanz, der Klang ihrer Vereinigung, trieben ihn seinem Höhepunkt immer näher entgegen.

"Alec ..."

"Ich bin kurz davor, Magnus." 

Magnus setzte sich auf und erstickte Alecs Stöhnen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er zog Alecs Beine, die seine Hüften umschlossen, zu sich und legte sie sich um die Taille. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, legte Magnus sein Hand auf Alecs unteren Rücken, erhob sich auf die Knie und ließ Alec vorsichtig auf den Rücken gleiten. 

In dieser Position konnte Magnus Alec mit der Geschwindigkeit und den harten Stößen vögeln, die sie beide brauchten. 

"Ja, Magnus, ja! Genau so!" Alec schlug hinter Magnus Rücken die Fußknöchel übereinander. 

Er schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um seinen eigenen Schwanz zu berühren, doch Magnus fing die Hand ab und hielt sie über Alecs Kopf fest, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. Magnus 'Griff um Alecs Schwanz war fest, eng, sein Streicheln synchron mit seinen Stößen in Alecs Arsch. 

Alec suchte Magnus Mund, seine Hand kratzte über Magnus Rücken, hinterließ dort rote Striemen.

Und Alec explodierte. Magnus schenkte ihm den intensivsten Orgasmus, den er jemals hatte. Er streckte seinen Kopf nach hinten, drückte seinen Hinterkopf ins Kissen, und schrie seine Wonne hinaus.

Magnus küsste und knabberte an seiner entblößten Kehle. 

Er streichelte Alec durch seinen Höhepunkt, bevor er sich erlaubte, seine eigene Ladung mit mehreren Stößen in Alecs Arsch zu abzuspritzen. Dieses Gefühl an seiner überempfindlichen Prostata ließ Alec zittern.

Magnus drückte seine Stirn gegen Alecs, bis seine Herzfrequenz sich wieder normalisiert hatte. 

Alec entzog Magnus seine Hand. Er umschlag Magnus und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. Seine Beine fielen erschöpft von Magnus Hüften auf die Matratze. 

Nach einem Moment wollte Magnus sich aus der Umklammerung lösen, doch Alecs Griff um seine Taille lockerte sich nicht. "Nicht!" 

Magnus gluckste, strich Alec eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und küsste seinen Schmollmund. 

Alec erwiderte die langsamen Küsse, seufzte zufrieden. 

"Du magst kuscheln danach?" 

"Hmmhmm." Alec ließ seine Hände Magnus Rücken hinauf und hinab gleiten.

"Ich müsste jetzt meinen Schwanz aber leider rauszuholen, bevor es unangenehm wird." Magnus wartete, bis Alec kurz nickte und hob seine Hüften an, bis sein weicher Schwanz aus Alec herausflutschte. 

Magnus fühlte, wie etwas von sein Sperma langsam aus Alecs Loch floß und auf seinen Schwanz tropfte. Magnus erschauderte wohlig. 

Ein paar Minuten dieser Wärme und des Wohlbehagens wollte Alec sich noch gönnen. 

"In der zweiten Schublade ist eine Packung feuchter Reinigungstücher." 

Magnus streckte die Hand aus, konnte die Schublade aber nicht erreichen. Er gab Alec einen Kuss auf den Mund und erhob sich von Alec. 

Auf Knien rutschte er zur Bettkante herüber und holte die Tücher heraus. Er öffnete die Box, zog ein Tuch heraus und drückte es zwischen Alecs Beine. 

Er zog ein weiteres Tuch heraus reichte es Alec, bevor er eines für sich selbst nahm, um seinen Schwanz abzuputzen. 

Alec wischte sich mit einem feuchten Reinigungstuch das Sperma vom Bauch. "Warum kann das nicht einfach stauben?" 

Überrascht blinzelnd sah Magnus von seinem Schwanz auf und fing lauthals zu lachen an. 

"Was'n?" Alec blickte auf und sah Magnus an, der sich nur langsam beruhigte. 

Magnus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nichts," antwortete er und küsste Alec. 

"Ist doch wahr. Ich meine ja bloß. Wenn Sperma pulverig wäre, könnte man es einfach abklopfen und gut is." 

Magnus nahm Alec bei der Hand und zog ihn vom Bett in Richtung Badezimmer. "Hast du vorhin nicht etwas von einer gemeinsamen Dusche erzählt?"

Alec grinste und folgte Magnus. 

Alecs Bad war ähnlich wie das in dem Zimmer, in dem Magnus übernachtet hatte. Alec stellte das Wasser an und zog Magnus an sich, der ihm die Arme um den Hals legte. 

Alec beugte sich herunter und küsste Magnus. Er war immer noch in seinem postcoitalem Hochgefühl. 

Magnus lächte in den Kuss hinein. "Mach so weiter und ich bin bereit für eine Wiederholung." 

"Ich würde gerne, aber wir haben in ungefähr einer halben Stunde eine Besprechung mit dem Team." Alec griff nach Magnus Pobacken und drückte ihn an sich. Seufzend ließ er ihn los und ergriff stattdessen eine Flasche Shampoo. 

Er wusch zuerst Magnus die Haare und dann sich selbst. Alec Berührungen, mit denen er Magnus wusch, waren zärtlich aber nicht sinnlich. 

"Oh Gott, Magnus! Dein Rücken!" Alec war erschrocken, als er Magnus herumdrehte und sah, was er Magnus Rücken angetan hatte. 

"Es tut mir Leid." Alec verteilte kleine Küsse auf Magnus Nacken.

"Was ist mit meinem Rücken?" Magnus blickte über seine Schulter und versuchte, einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu werfen. 

"Ich habe dich ziemlich gekratzt. Ich weiß gar nicht, dass ich das überhaupt gemacht habe." 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn du mit Kratzspuren nach Hause gehst, weißt du, dass du deine Sache gut gemacht hast." Magnus selbstgefälliges Grinsen zauberte ein Lächeln auf Alecs Gesicht und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Alec stellte die Dusche ab und wickelte Magnus in ein großes Handtuch. 

"Ich wollte die ganze Zeit die Wanne ausprobieren." Magnus rubbelte sich trocken und wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. 

"Honey, dafür haben wir jetzt leider nicht genug Zeit. Beim nächsten Mal, ok?" Alecs Ton war entschuldigend.

"Beim nächsten Mal? Wird es ein nächstes Mal geben?" Magnus war von Alecs Antwort so überrascht, dass er den Kosenamen fast nicht wahrgenommen hatte. 

"Wird es nicht?" Alec blickte wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man gesagt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann sein Geschenk vergessen hatte. 

Und Magnus verliebte sich in Alec. Vollständig, unveränderbar und so gründlich, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. 

"Möchtest du das?" Magnus neu entdeckte Gefühle für Alec erschrecken ihn schon ein wenig, verunsicherten ihn. Er war immer der Typ, der sich schnell verliebte, aber das, was er bereits jetzt, nach noch nicht einmal einem Tag, für Alec empfand, war selbst für seine Verhältnisse rekordverdächtig. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Sex hatten und es war nicht nur besser, es war sogar noch intensiver und intimer als jemals mit jemandem, mit dem er eine langfristige Beziehung hatte.

Die wortlose Verständigung war sofort da, ganz natürlich. Jede kleine Reaktion wurde vom anderen direkt verstanden, sie mussten nicht ausdrücklich sagen, was sie wollten, was ihnen gefiel, was sie brauchten. 

Magnus wusste, wie er ihn lieben musste, ohne dass er es ihm sagte.

Alec trat auf Magnus zu, umfing sein Gesicht und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen. "Magnus, ich möchte, dass du das erste bist, was ich morgens berühre und das letzte, was ich abends koste."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen werde."

Zärtlich küsste Alec Magnus. "Dafür gibt es keinen Grund." Einen Moment lehnte Alec seine Stirn an die von Magnus.

Mit Bedauern zog Alec sich zurück. "Komm, Magnus, wir müssen uns anziehen. Ich habe immer noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen." Alec und Magnus gingen zurück ins Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. 

"Izzy müsste ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen haben, so dass wir vielleicht ein paar Hinweise erhalten konnten. Ich erhoffe mir von der Besprechung einige Ergebnisse." 

"Du möchtest, dass ich bei der Besprechung dabei bin?" Magnus zog die saubere Boxershorts an, die Alec für ihn aus der Kommode geholt hatte. 

"Ja, selbstverständlich!" 

Magnus hob das Tanktop und die Jogginghose auf, die er zum Training getragen hatte. 

"Dann sollte ich wohl besser meine Uniform anziehen. Das macht mehr Eindruck als deine Jogginghose." 

Alec nahm Magnus die Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand und warf sie vor die Badezimmertür. 

"Ich denke, das kriegen wir hin." Alec küsste Magnus auf den Mund, zwinkerte ihm zu, schloß die Tür auf und ging in Magnus Zimmer, um seine Uniform zu holen. 

"Uff!" Magnus setzte sich auf Alecs Bett. Er hatte viel zu verarbeiten. "Was für ein Tag," sagte er zu sich selbst. Und der Tag war noch nicht einmal halb vorbei... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, die Trainingsszene. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu offensichtlich, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer von dem habe, was ich geschrieben habe. 🤷♀️ Ich hoffe ihr akzeptiert den fluffy smut als Entschädigung. Obwohl es für mich irgendwie immer noch seltsam ist, smut in deutsch zu schreiben. 
> 
> Diejenigen, die ['Running with the dogs'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290323) gelesen haben, wissen, dass ich eine Schwäche für Quotes habe. Das, was sich richtig gut anhört, ist also nicht von mir. 😉


	5. Veränderungen und Ergebnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag im 'Institut' geht weiter. Zu Anfang nicht unbedingt so erfreulich wie am Vormittag. Aber es gibt nichts, womit Magnus nicht fertig werden kann.

Hand in Hand gingen Alec und Magnus zum Fahrstuhl. In behaglichem Schweigend fuhren sie die Etagen hinunter. Als der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen kam, aber noch bevor die Tür sich öffnete, ließ Magnus Alecs Hand los. 

Alec hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Das ist hier schließlich dein Arbeitsplatz." 

"Ich dachte schon du schämst dich für mich." Alec schmunzelte. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen."

"Lass uns zumindest den Anschein von Professionalität wahren." Magnus zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ zuerst den Fahrstuhl, als die Tür sich öffnete. 

Da er den Weg nicht kannte, blieb er im Gang stehen. Normalerweise hätte er sich neugierig umgesehen und sich gedanklich Notizen gemacht. Aber er hatte nur Augen für Alec, der aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und langsam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zu ging. 

Nachdem Alec Magnus Uniform aus dessen Zimmer geholt hatte, hatte er wieder einen Anzug aus dem Kleiderschrank geholt und angezogen. 

Magnus stellte gerade seine Entscheidung, Alecs Hand loszulassen in Frage, als Izzy aus einem der Räume trat. 

"Hey, ihr zwei beiden. Mom und Dad haben unvorhergesehen ein Treffen mit einem neuen Klienten. Die Besprechung ist auf später verschoben worden. Wir können also erst eine Kleinigkeit zusammen zu Mittag essen. Jace und Clary warten auf uns."

"In Ordnung." Alec nickte seiner Schwester zu. "Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Die Frage richtete sich an Magnus. 

"Natürlich. Ein wenig körperliche Ertüchtigung regt den Appetit an." 

Izzy sah Magnus neugierig an und wandte sich dann mit einem fragenden Ausdruck ihrem Bruder zu. 

Der konnte sein Erröten vor seiner Schwester verbergen indem er den Fahrstuhl wieder betrat. Magnus folgte ihm schnell, Izzys inquisitorischem Blick ausweichend. 

Izzy schöpft weiteren Verdacht und kommentierte den Umstand, dass Magnus und Alec im Fahrstuhl enger nebeneinander standen als es unbedingt nötig war, mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Gut, dass der Aufenthalt im Fahrstuhl nicht lange andauerte. 

In der Kantine reichte Alec Magnus ein Tablett, Besteck und Servietten und ließ Izzy voraus gehen. Izzy füllte eine Schale mit Tomatensuppe und legte noch ein Schinkensandwich auf ihren Teller. 

Magnus sah sich die Auswahl der Speisen an und entschied sich für Bruschetta und einen Caesar Salat. 

Alec brauchte etwas länger. Er schwankte zwischen Backkartoffeln mit Kräuterquark und Wraps. Magnus stand geduldig neben ihm und wartete. 

Alec griff nach den mit Lachs gefüllten Wraps, überlegte kurz und nahm sich dann noch welche von denen mit Pute und Käse. Als Beilage wählte er Tomaten und Mozzarella mit Pesto und Balsamico. Im Vorbeigehen griff er sich eine kleine Flasche Ginger Ale. 

Zum Frühstück hatte Magnus den Getränken keine Beachtung geschenkt, da er Kaffee am Morgen bevorzugte. Jetzt hatte er die Qual der Wahl. Er nahm eine Flasche von dem mit Holunder aromatisierten Wasser. 

"Hast du alles, Magnus? Brauchst du noch etwas?" Alec sah kurz Izzy hinterher, die schon zum Tisch ging. Er wartete, bis Magnus zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und ging ihm voraus zu dem Tisch, an dem sie heute morgen gesessen haben. 

Jace und Clary saßen bereits am Tisch und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge. Sie schienen noch nicht lange vor ihnen angekommen zu sein, denn sie hatten gerade erst angefangen zu essen. 

"Alec, woher hast du den Tomaten-Mozzarella-Salat?" Clary's Augen verengten sich, als Alec genussvoll ein Stück Tomate durch das Balsamico zog und sich die Gabel in den Mund steckte. 

"Mist, den habe ich übersehen." Clary zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. 

"Ich hole dir einen." 

Clary sah überrascht hoch, als Jace aufstand. "Okay, danke." 

Jace beugte sich zu Clary herunter, strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne von der Wange und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Nachdenklich sah Clary ihrem Freund hinterher, als er durch die Tischreihen ging.

Fragend sah sie in die Runde. Alec und Magnus sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. 

Als Jace zurückkam, stellte er einen Teller und eine kleine Flasche Coke vor Clary auf den Tisch. "Ich habe dir auch etwas zu trinken mitgebracht." 

"Hast du dir nichts geholt?" fragte Clary. 

"Nein. Warum?" 

"Ach nichts." Leise vor sich hinschmunzelnd aß Clary ihren Mozzarella. 

~~~

Während des Essens guckte Clary immer mal wieder rüber zu Jace, was weder Alec noch Magnus verborgen blieb. Er schien den Rat mit den kleinen Gesten verstanden zu haben. 

Magnus sah Alec an und lächelte ihm zwinkernd zu. Alec biß in seinen Wrap um ein Grinsen zu verbergen, was ihm nur nicht gänzlich gelang. Er kannte die Beobachtungsgabe seiner Schwester. 

Izzy beobachtete den stummen Austausch zwischen Alec und Magnus. "Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Du hattest Sex!" 

Alec viel beinahe die komplette Füllung aus dem Wrap. Mit hochroten Wangen hob er Tomaten und Salat vom Tisch und warf sie auf das Tablett. 

Warum fühlte er sich, als müsste er sich vor seiner jüngeren Schwester verteidigen?

"Das war kein Sex, es war nackte Poesie."

Magnus nickte zustimmend. "Ich könnte noch mehr dazu sagen, aber gewisse Komplimente teilt man nicht." 

Grinsend klopfte Jace Alec auf die Schulter. "Alter, du hast keine Zeit verschwendet." 

"Das musst du gerade sagen. Man sieht genau, was du gemacht hast, als du nicht beim Training warst." Alec deutete auf die Stelle an seinen eigenen Hals, an der bei Jace deutliche Spuren zu sehen waren, die er beim Frühstück noch nicht gehabt hatte. "Du hast da was am Hals." 

Jace blickte Clary verliebt an. "Bissspuren sind in Fleisch geschriebene Liebesbeweise."

Alec rollte die Augen, nahm Magnus Teller entgegen und schob seinen Teller zu Magnus rüber. Beide hatten die Hälfte ihres Mittagessens gegessen und tauschten nun die Teller, ohne den anderen zu fragen, ob er es überhaupt wollte. 

Jetzt war Izzy diejenige, die mit den Augen rollte. "Ihr seid sowas von verheiratet. Jetzt schon." 

~~~

Um vom Thema abzulenken wandte Magnus sich an Izzy. "Wie war die Autopsie von unserem Emil?"

"Hmmpf..." Clary machte einen undefinierbares Geräusch, schluckte die Tomate herunter und fuhr fort: "Wir reden beim Essen nicht über die Arbeit. Strikte Regel."

Magnus blickte zu Alec, der gerade von Magnus Bruschetta abbiß. Er konnte nur nicken. 

"Zum einen haben wir eh wenig Freizeit, die wir zusammen verbringen können und zum anderen haben wir hier in der Cafeteria schon zu oft ohne das Team ganze Missionen geplant," erklärte Izzy. 

"Jupp," pflichtete Jace ihr bei. "Natürlich ohne den neuesten Background. In der späteren Besprechung mit dem Team durften wir dann wieder alles über den Haufen werfen."

Alec nickte. "Früher eskalierten Filmabende oder Spieleabende mit der Familie zwangsläufig zu Dienstbesprechungen. Deshalb diese Regel."

"Wessen Idee war das?" 

Alle blickten sich fragend an. "Ähm, keine Ahnung."

Izzy leckte den Suppenlöffel ab und hob die Hand. 

"Und ihr habt wirklich so was wie Spieleabend mit der Familie?" Magnus kannte soetwas nicht. Natürlich hatte er Freunde in der Stadt, mit denen er sich an seinen dienstfreien Wochenenden getroffen hatte. Doch hier auf dem Lande hatte er bestenfalls Bekannte, denen man die Tageszeit grüßte und im Pub zuprostete. 

Alle nickten. "Ziemlich regelmäßig sogar. Wenn wir keinen Auftrag zu erfüllen haben, heißt es." 

Alec legte Magnus die Hand auf die Schulter um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. "Nachtisch?" 

"Immer!" 

"Was möchtest du?"

"Überrasch mich."

Beim Aufstehen stützte Alec sich auf Magnus Schulter ab und drückte sie kurz bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Buffet machte. 

"Bringst du mir was mit?" rief Jace ihm hinterher. 

"Du hast Füße, Jace, hol's dir selbst." 

Jace brummelte irgendwas in seinen Bart.

Magnus blickte Jace an und neigte den Kopf in Richtung Clary. Mehrmals. 

"Babe, möchtest du Nachtisch?" 

"Holst du mir welchen?" Clary's Kulleraugen könnten Bambi neidisch werden lassen. 

"Ja, das hatte ich vor." 

"Dann hätte ich gerne ein Stück Käsekuchen."

Er gab Clary einen Kuss auf den Mund und stand auf. 

"Muss ich mir erst einen eigenen Freund suchen, bevor mich jemand fragt, ob ich auch Nachtisch möchte." 

"Du bist Single?" Magnus unterbrach das Zusammenstellen der Teller auf einem Tablett um auf dem Tisch mehr Platz zu bekommen. 

"Ja, ich komme nicht oft aus dem Labor heraus und es gibt nicht viele, die mein Interesse verstehen, Dreck zu untersuchen." 

"Izzy, du untersuchst nicht nur Dreck." Alec stellte ein volles Tablett auf den Tisch. Er reichte Izzy eine Schale mit Milchreis und ein Glas Chai Latte. "Vorsichtig, es ist heiß." 

"Du bist der allerbeste große Bruder." 

"Ich weiß." Alec lächelte, als Izzy sich förmlich auf ihren Nachtisch stürzte. 

"Du kannst dir aussuchen, was du essen möchtest. Ich habe dir auch einen Kaffee mitgebracht." Alec stellte zwei Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch, eine mit Milch, die andere schwarz. 

"Was möchtest du?" Magnus besah sich, was Alec mitgebracht hatte. 

"Mir ist es egal, ich mag beides. Such dir was aus." 

"Okay, das erste sieht nach Tiramisu aus. Aber was ist das andere?" 

"In Teig gebackenes Vanilleeis." 

"Das nehme ich. Sowas habe ich noch nicht gegessen." Magnus nahm sich den Teller vom Tablett und stellte ihn vor sich hin. Alec reichte ihm eine Kuchengabel und einen Dessertlöffel. 

Alec wartete bis Magnus den ersten Bissen gegessen hatte, bevor er sein Tiramisu probierte. 

"Mmmmmh, das ist köstlich. Eine unglaubliche Kombination." 

Alec lächelte schief. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir schmeckt." 

"Mir schmeckt es auch, danke Alec." 

"Da du nichts anderes außer Milchreis als Nachtisch ißt bin ich einfach einmal davon ausgegangen." Alec streckte Izzy kurz seine Zunge heraus. 

"Und da kommt auch schon mein Nachtisch." Clary streckte erwartungsvoll beide Hände aus. "Danke, Jace." 

"Mach ich doch gerne für dich." Jace hatte für sich auch ein Stück Käsekuchen mitgebracht. 

Magnus hörte die vier markanten Töne des CTU Klingeltons aus der Serie '24' und Alec holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. 

"Mom und Dad brauchen noch länger. Der Termin mit dem neuen Kunden gestaltet sich umfangreicher als gedacht. Wir sollen nicht länger auf sie warten. Die Teambesprechung ist in 15 Minuten."

"Ich habe meinen Käsekuchen noch nicht aufgegessen," stöhnte Jace. 

"Du inhalierst deinen Nachtisch sonst auch in 3 Minuten, also stell dich jetzt nicht so an." Izzy knüllte eine Serviette zusammen und warf sie nach Jace. 

Magnus aß den letzten Bissen Eis und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Er wischte sich Mund und Hände ab und legte die benutzte Serviette auf das Tablett. 

"Ich würde gerne vorher noch einmal den Waschraum aufsuchen. Meine Hände sind ziemlich klebrig."

"Da wollte ich sowieso hin." Alec stand auf und war im Begriff nach den Tabletts zu greifen als Izzy sagte: "Lass stehen. Du hast es geholt, ich bringe es weg." 

"Danke, Izzy. Bis gleich." 

Magnus griff seine dicke Uniformjacke, die er über die Lehne des Stuhl gehangen hatte und folgte Alec. 

Nach dem Abstecher zum Händewaschen führte Alec Magnus zu den Besprechungsräumen. Izzy, Jace und Clary waren vor ihnen da, denn Alec hatte in der Abgeschiedenheit des Waschraums die Gelegenheit genutzt, um Magnus gründlich zu küssen. 

Magnus sah sich in dem Raum um, der durch einen langen Tisch beherrscht wurde, auf dem verschiedene Erfrischungsgetränke, zwei verschieden farbige Thermoskannen, Snacks, Gläser und Tassen verteilen waren. 

Um den Tisch herum standen bequem aussehende Stühle, an der Wand hing etwas, das aussah wie ein großer Fernseher. 

Zu Magnus Überraschung setzte Alec sich nicht ans Kopfende sondern ging um den Tisch herum. Er zog für Magnus den dritten Stuhl heraus und nahm ihm die Jacke ab, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte. Der erste Platz blieb frei. 

Magnus gegenüber, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, saß Clary, daneben Jace, den Eckplatz belegte Izzy. 

Der Raum füllte sich bald. Jeder schien seinen festen Platz zu haben und setzte sich. Manche unterhielten sich, manche bedienten sich an den Getränken, manche waren mit ihren iPads beschäftigt. 

Ein Gesicht erkannte Magnus sofort, sobald der Mann den Raum betrat. Er hatte ihn mit Jace getroffen, als sie zum Trainingsraum gegangen waren. 

Raj blieb in der Tür stehen. Seine Blicke waren wie Dolche, dieses Mal fühlte Magnus sie nicht im Rücken, sondern in der Brust.

Er sah sich nach einem freien Platz um und ging zum hinteren Kopfende des Tisches. 

_Da ist aber jemand angepieselt. Sitze ich etwa auf deinem Platz? _

Magnus war das ziemlich einerlei. Er blickte zu Alec rüber, der Izzy zuhörte und den Blickwechsel mit Raj nicht mitbekommen hatte. 

Als sich jemand neben ihn setzte wandte Magnus seinen Blick von Alec ab und betrachtete seinen Sitznachbarn, der ihm freundlich die Hand entgegenstreckte. 

"Hi, ich bin Andrew. Aber alle nennen mich Underhill." 

Magnus ergriff die Hand des gutaussehenden, blonden Mannes und stellte sich vor. "Magnus Bane. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." 

"Wir sind komplett," sagte die Frau, die als letztes herein gekommen war und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

"In Ordnung. Danke Sophia." Alec stand auf. "Bevor wir beginnen möchte ich euch Inspector Magnus Bane vorstellen." Alec legte Magnus die Hand auf die Schulter. "Er hat reichlich Erfahrung in der Aufklärung von Verbrechen und ist von daher eine Bereicherung für das Team."

"Oh, ich habe Talente, die in keinem Lebenslauf stehen." Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu.

Alec errötete und sah verlegen auf das iPad, welches vor ihm lag. Trotzdem breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und wartete, bis das Gekicher nachgelassen hatte. 

"Lasst uns anfangen." Alec deutete mit der Hand in den Raum. 

Underhill stand auf und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Alec. Er tippte etwas auf seinem iPad und der große Fernseher erwachte zum Leben. Underhill wischte über die Oberfläche des iPad und auf dem großen Bildschirm erschienen die Informationen, die er dem Team präsentieren wollte. 

"Izzy hat in den Hosentaschen des verstorbenen Mr Pangborn Autoschlüssel gefunden, die zu einem Mietwagen gehörten. Ich habe die Agentur kontaktiert und eine Kopie des Vertrages erhalten." 

Mit einem Wisch tauchte der Vertrag auf dem Bildschirm auf. 

"Der Personalausweis ist gefälscht. Die Adresse, die er angegeben hat führt ins Leere. Wir wissen bis jetzt noch nicht, wo er gewohnt hat."

Magnus verstand die Relevanz dieser Information. Wenn herausgefunden werden konnte, wo Emil gelebt hat, konnte die Wohnung nach Spuren untersucht werden die eventuell Rückschlüsse zuließen auf den Aufenthaltsort von Valentine. 

Ein erneuter Wisch über das iPad und Mr Pangborn sah von ein Foto auf einem Personalausweis zu ihnen herab. 

"Ich konnte nur die Fotokopie des Personalausweises auswerten, aber es scheint eine sehr gute Arbeit zu sein. Im Moment überprüfen wir alle bekannten Fälscher. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es eine hiesige Arbeit ist." Underhill stand auf. "Das war's von meiner Seite. 

"Danke, Andrew." 

Underhill nickte und ging zu seinem Platz neben Magnus zurück. 

Raj stand als nächstes auf. Er ging nicht auf der Seite des Tisches entlang, an dem Magnus saß, sondern auf der Seite der Tür. Er umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich neben Alec. 

Jetzt wurde Magnus klar, weshalb dieser Sitzplatz frei geblieben war. Jeder, der seine Ergebnisse dem Team vorstellte, saß während der Zeit neben Alec. 

Auf dem Bildschirm tauchte eine Art Stammbaum auf. Ganz zu oberst stand Valentine Morgenstern. Darunter zwei Fotos mir den Namen Jonathan Morgenstern und Sebastian Verlac. 

Magnus kannte Jonathan Morgenstern selbstverständlich, hatte aber noch nie von Sebastian Verlac gehört. 

In der dritten und vierten Reihe waren weitere Fotos und/oder Namen. Zum Teil waren Namen bekannt, es existierte aber keine Foto und umgekehrt. Das Foto von Emil Pangborn war ziemlich weit unten in der Hierarchie anzutreffen. 

Raj berichtete, was er über den Verstorbenen herausfinden konnte. "Einen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und Valentine oder seinen beiden Söhnen konnte wir nicht bestätigen, wohl aber zu jemandem in der niedrigen Ebene: Samuel Blackwell."

_Zwei Söhne? Das ist mir neu. _

Magnus wußte nur von einem Sohn, nämlich Jonathan Morgenstern. 

"Valentine hat zwei Söhne? Mir ist nur Johnathan bekannt." Magnus richtete seine Frage in leisem Ton an Alec. 

Genauso leise antwortete Alec. "Sebastian Verlac ist sein zweiter Sohn. Er lebt in London und hat mit Valentine oder seinem Unternehmen nichts zu tun. Zur Sicherheit steht er aber unter lockerer Beobachtung."

Raj, genervt durch Unterbrechung seiner Erklärung, moserte: "Kann ich jetzt fortfahren? Ich bin nicht hier um Dilettanten Nachhilfe zu geben. 

Bevor Alec Raj in seine Schranken verweisen konnte, meldete Underhill sich zu Wort: "Schlag mal im Wörterbuch mal die Begriffe 'Höflichkeit' und 'Manieren' nach, da lernst du was fürs Leben."

Raj presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber keinen Ton. Der Ärger über diese Maßregelung war aber deutlich zu ersehen an den weißen Fingerknöcheln, die das iPad hielten. Magnus hatte einen Moment die Befürchtung, er würde es zerbrechen. 

"Können wir wieder zum Thema zurück kommen? Wir haben alle noch zu tun." Jace klopfte mit einem Kugelschreiber auf die Tischplatte. 

Raj sah zu Jace herüber, der den Blick ruhig erwiderte und mit der Hand eine drehende machte. 

Raj beendete seinen Bericht über Emil Pangborn und Samuel Blackwell. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz warf er Magnus und Underhill einen Blick zu, der seine Abneigung nicht verhehlte. 

Als nächstes war Izzy an der Reihe. Sie setzte sich allerdings nicht neben ihren Bruder, da sie den Eckplatz auf der anderen Seite des Tisches eingenommen hatte. 

"Die Ergebnisse der Autopsie haben nichts wirklich Interessantes aufzuweisen. Durch den Mageninhalt lässt nicht näher eingrenzen, wo Emil in den letzten Stunden vor seinem Tod gewesen ist. Fingerabdrücke und DNA ergaben auch keine Treffer." 

Izzy übertrug Daten von ihrem iPad auf den Bildschirm. "Dafür ergab die Untersuchung der Kleidung und des Autos eine Menge Spuren zu analysieren. Wobei das bei einem Mietwagen auch nicht anders zu erwarten war." 

Magnus sah sich die Ergebnisse genau an. Er war kein Chemiker und konnte mit diesen nackten Daten nicht viel anfangen. 

"Izzy, kannst du in nicht wissenschaftlichen Worten erklären, was du gefunden hast?" Alec ging es offenbar genauso. 

"Dreck," warf Clary grinsend ein. 

"Genau! Ich habe Dreck gefunden. Aber was für einen Dreck?" Izzy zwinkerte Clary zu. 

Izzy erklärte, das sie an der Kleidung und den Schuhen Pflanzenblätter und Samen, verschiedene Arten von Sand, Kalkstein (oder Kalziumkarbonat), Ton und Eisenerz gefunden hatte. 

"Das sind zum Teil die Bestandteile von Zement. Konntest du die Mahlfeinheit bestimmen und die Arten der Zusatzstoffe?" 

"Der Mann hat Ahnung von Dreck!" Izzy strahlte ihn an. "Ja, das konnte ich tatsächlich analysieren. Es war mir aber nicht möglich diese Art Zement auf ein konkretes Gebäude einzugrenzen. Dazu fehlen mir die Vergleichspunkte." 

"Da kann ich eventuell aushelfen. Denn die Technik kann zwar Spuren analysieren, die Ergebnisse auswerten und daraus die richtigen Rückschlüsse ziehen, das kann nur der Mensch."

Wie hatte Magnus diese Art der Arbeit vermisst. Es wird Zeit, dass er wieder zu seinem alten Job zurückkehrt. 

"Es ist bereits über 10 Jahre her, als ich ein sehr interessantes Buch von Jeffery Deaver gelesen habe. Es heißt 'The Bone Collector'. 

Darin hat ein New Yorker Detective alle möglichen Proben, organische wie nichtorganische, in der Stadt gesammelt und über die Ergebnisse eine Datenbank erstellt. Somit war er in der Lage, zum Beispiel anhand der Zusammensetzungen von Zement einzelne Gebäude zu identifizieren oder durch Pflanzenreste den genauen Park zu finden, wo diese Pflanze wächst. Das hat mich so fasziniert, dass ich mich entschied, genau das gleiche zu tun. Kann ich nur empfehlen." Bei dem letzten Satz sah er Alec an. 

"Das stand in einem Buch?" Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, meldete Raj sich zu Wort. 

Magnus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu rollen. "Das Buch wurde verfilmt. Für diejenigen, denen das Lesen schwer fällt und eher bunten Bildern folgen können. Macht es vielleicht einfacher für den einen oder anderen."

Dieser Typ hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an gegen den Strich gebürstet. Er konnte es nicht erklären. 

"Wie auch immer," fuhr Magnus fort. "Ich kann euch meine Datenbank gerne zur Verfügung stellen."

"Weil in dem Kuhdorf, aus dem du kommst auch so viel passiert..." Raj provozierte ihn weiter. 

Zum ersten Mal sah Magnus Raj direkt an. "Was ist Ihr Problem?" 

Raj plusterte sich auf. "Was mein Problem ist? Ich kann dir sagen, was mein Problem ist. Ihr Schwule..." 

Magnus unterbrach ihn direkt. "Ich bin nicht schwul." Er legte Alec beruhigend eine Hand aufs Knie, da er merkte, dass Alec im Begriff war, einzuschreiten. 

Raj schnaubte. "Was auch immer. Wer's glaubt wird seelig."

Andrew schob seine Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hoch, was ein kunstvolles Regenbogenarmband zum Vorschein brachte, und beugte sich nach vorne. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Du solltest froh sein, denn es bedeutet zwei Männer weniger, die dir Konkurrenz machen können bei den Frauen. Und glaube mir, du brauchst jeden Vorteil, denn du kriegen kannst."

Magnus legte Andrew kurz die Hand auf die Schulter um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. "Solche Bemerkungen schrammen immer an der Grenze zur Peinlichkeit entlang. Aber es sollte nicht peinlich für andere sein, sondern nur für denjenigen, der sie äußerst. 

Ich schätze Ihre Worte, aber bitte, schenken Sie diesen schlechten Bemerkungen keine weitere Bedeutung.

Magnus sah Raj direkt an. "Mein Wissen ist für diese Untersuchung ganz offenbar von großer Wichtigkeit und es ist mir eine Freude es mit euch zu teilen." 

Raj schnaubte und murmelte: "Das ging ja schnell. Aber das war sowas von klar, dass das jetzt so kommen würde. Die Frau vom Chef spielt sich jetzt hier auf. War nur 'ne Frage der Zeit." 

"Und du bist wirklich nicht schwul? Denn wenn es so wäre, Ich würde auf jeden Fall versuchen, den ersten Schritt zu machen." Underhills Worte waren nur für Magnus zu hören. 

Magnus warf einen Blick auf das Regenbogenarmband und antwortete genauso leise. "Ich bin geschmeichelt. Ich bin bisexual. Aber ich fühle mich irgendwie bereits gebunden. Sorry." 

Sie waren so in ihre kleine private Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie nicht weiter auf Raj und seine beleidigenden Worte achteten. Deshalb fuhren sie erschreckt auf, als Alec mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch schlug und sich erhob. 

~~~ 

"Genug! Ich habe deine dummen Bemerkung lange genug ignoriert in der Hoffnung, dass es dir selbst irgendwann langweilig wird. Aber ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du meinen Gast beleidigst."

_Und zukünftigen Ehemann!! _

Um nichts in der Welt würde er Magnus kampflos gehen lassen. Es war seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass Magnus sich leise mit Underhill unterhielt, konnte aber nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Er musste sich eingestehen, das nagte an ihm wie die Tatsache an sich. 

Er hatte sich nie für den eifersüchtigen Freund gehalten, aber man lernt immer etwas neues über sich selbst. Außerdem frustete es ihn, dass er nicht wusste, ob er sich überhaupt Magnus Freund nennen durfte. 

Die Addition seiner starken Gefühle für Magnus, sein angeborener Beschützerinstinkt, seine neu entdeckte Fähigkeit zur Eifersucht und seine Unsicherheit, was ihren persönlichen Status angeht sowie und der permanente Verdruss, der mit Rajs Präsenz einher ging, ließen seine Reaktion auf Rajs Worte schärfer ausfallen, aus als man es von ihm gewohnt war.

"Entweder du arbeitest an deiner Einstellung und unterlässt zukünftig deine unangebrachten Kommentare oder du fliegst aus meinem Team und ich werde eine andere Aufgabe für dich finden. So oder so gibt der heutige Vorfall einen Eintrag in deine Personalakte."

Raj protestierte." Das kannst du nicht machen. Du hast das nicht anzuordnen."

"Raj, ich habe genug von dir gehört, es reicht mir. Wenn wir jetzt bitte fortfahren können." Alec blickte Magnus an und sein harter Blick wurde weich.

~~~

"Wie gesagt, anhand meiner Datenbank kann ich den Suchradius sicherlich eingrenzen. Was hast du noch gefunden, Izzy?" 

"Hawaiianischen Sand und die fleischigen Blätter und Samen einer Pflanze, die im Mittelmeerraum heimisch ist." 

"Ich weiß von mindestens zwei Orten in New York, an denen hawaiianischer Sand zu finden ist. Das erste ist ein Kindergarten und das zweite ist ein Restaurant, das im Außenbereich eine Strandbar hat." 

Alec deutete auf Sophia, die sich bereits Notizen machte. "Ich überprüfe das."

"Was war das für eine Pflanze?" fragte Magnus. 

"Capparis spinosa, der Echte Kapernstrauch, auch Dorniger Kapernstrauch genannt. Im botanischen Garten gibt es keinen." 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube gelesen zu haben, dass der Außenminister von Israel bei seinen letzten Besuch der hiesigen Botschaft eine Pflanze mitgebracht hat. Ich weiß aber nicht mehr, was es war." Magnus zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

"Es dürfte nicht schwer sein, das zu prüfen," meinte Sophia. "Ob ich allerdings eines der Pflanzenblätter zum Vergleich erhalten werde, wird sich zeigen." 

"Was den Zement angeht, brauche ich die genaue Zusammensetzung. Ich würde einen alten Kollegen anrufen, der das für mich überprüfen kann." 

"In Ordnung. Mach das." Nachdem Alec seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, holte Magnus sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer aus seinen Kontakten. 

"Hey, Großartiger Magnus! Was kann ich für dich tun?" 

Alec hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. 

Magnus hob die Schultern und neigte den Kopf zur Seite nach dem Motto "Was soll ich sagen?"

"Hallo Simon. Du bist auf Lautsprecher." 

"Ähm, ja, hallo, ihr anderen," hörte man Simons zögerliche Stimme. 

"Simon, bist du auf dem Revier?" 

"Natürlich bin ich das, wo soll ich denn sonst sein? Du erkennen doch, mein Mangel an Privatleben macht das Nachhausekommen nicht gerade reizvoll." 

Simon seufzte. "Aber hey, die Stadt hat mir ein neues Spielzeug spendiert. Ich jage altes Beweismaterial durch mein neues Massenspektrometer. Und du ahnst nicht, was ich nicht alles noch gefunden habe. Ich denke, für manche Fälle könnte das der Durchbruch sein. Ich werde morgen mit Luke... "

"Simon, ich muss dich leider unterbrechen. Kannst du für mich bitte mal in die Datenbank schauen, ob du einen Treffer findest, wenn ich dir sage, wonach ich suche?" 

"Ja, natürlich kann ich das. Kannst du mir das per Mail schicken?" 

Magnus sah Alec an, der den Kopf schüttelte. "Diese Dateien verlassen nicht das Gebäude. Sorry." 

Simon hat Alecs Antwort gehört. "Magnus, wo um alles in der Welt bist du gerade?" 

"Kann ich ihm sagen, wo ich bin?" 

Alec nickte. 

"Simon, ich bin im 'Institut' und habe meine Hilfe angeboten." 

"Nein! Ohne Scheiß? Echt jetzt? Das glaube ich nicht." Die Ehrfurcht war deutlich in Simons Stimme zu hören. "Und was soll ich für dich überprüfen?" Simons Neugier war geweckt. 

"Zement."

"Magnus, du weißt einfach, was mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt." 

Diese Bemerkung ließ Izzy lachen. 

"Blöd, dass du mir die Daten nicht per Mail schicken kannst. Es wäre einfacher, wenn ich es sehen könnte."

"Warte mal, ich kläre das eben ab." Magnus wandte sich an Alec. 

"FaceTime?" 

Alec nickte und Izzy sandte die Daten auf den großen Bildschirm. 

"Ok, Simon. Schalte um auf Videoanruf und ich zeige dir die chemischen Formeln." 

Als Magnus Simon sehen konnte, winkte Simon ihm grüßend zu. 

"Bereit? Ich richte jetzt mein Handy auf einen Bildschirm. Sag, ob du alles lesen kannst." 

Simon bestätigte und Magnus drehte sein Handy herum, bis er den Bildschirm filmen konnte. Dabei kamen Jace, Clary und Izzy in Sicht. 

"Magnus?" flüsterte Simon. "Magnus, die Frau mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, wer ist das? Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt. Ich habe noch nie eine so wunderschöne Frau gesehen." 

"Ähm, Simon?" Magnus schmunzelte. 

"Ja?" 

"Auch wenn du sie nicht mehr sehen kannst, sie kann dich definitiv hören." 

"Nein, kann sie nicht. Sag mir, sie hat nicht gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe." Man konnte Simons Panik durch das Telefon hören. 

Izzy hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Während Jace und Clary sich angrinsten, blickte Alec stirnrunzelnd auf Magnus Telefon.

"Och, nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihr großer Bruder. Und das gesamte Team." 

"OhMeinGott! OhMeinGott! OhMeinGott! Ich bin tot, richtig? Ich bin tot. Ich bin definitiv tot." 

"Simon, beruhig dich. Konzentriert dich auf die anstehende Aufgabe." Magnus sprach ruhig mit Simon. 

"Okay.Okay.Okay. Ich beruhige mich. Ich beruhige mich." 

"Atme, Simon! Kannst du mir sagen, wo in New York dieser Zement verwendet wurde?" 

"Ja klar kann ich das. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit und ich finde es für dich heraus. Soll ich dich anrufen?"

"Schreib mir lieber eine Mail. Und danke Simon. Du hast was gut bei mir." 

"Ach was. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe es echt vermisst, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Es gibt halt nur einen Großartigen Magnus." 

"Danke, Simon. Mach's gut. Ich melde mich bei dir." Magnus schlechtes Gewissen regte sich. Er hatte seine Freunde und Kollegen ziemlich vernachlässigt. 

"Tue das! Bye, Magnus!" 

"Bye, Simon!" verabschiedete sich Magnus und (bis auf Raj) stimmte das ganze Team ein "Bye Simon!" an, bevor Magnus auflegte. 

"Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Am längsten wird es dauern, die Daten in den Computer einzugehen. Die Auswertung an sich geht schnell."

"Danke, Magnus. Das wird uns ein ganzes Stück weiter helfen." 

Magnus lag auf der Zunge, dass er sich einen Weg vorstellen könnte, wie Alec seine Dankbarkeit zeigen könnte, aber er sah davon ab. Sie waren nicht allein und es war sein Vorschlag gewesen, professionell zu bleiben. 

Alecs gesunder Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen, hatte er allerdings Magnus Gedanken lesen können. 

Magnus zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. 

Alec räusperte sich und wandte sich an das Team. "Der nächste, bitte." 

Damit ging die Besprechung weiter. 

Magnus bemerkte, dass es eine feste Reihenfolge zu geben schien, in der jedes Teammitglied sich neben Alec setzte und seine Ergebnisse vortrug. 

~~~

Als die Besprechung zu Ende war, vergewisserte Alec sich, dass jeder seine weiteren Aufgaben kannte und entließ sie. Der Raum leerte sich bald und Alec stand mit gemischten Gefühlen daneben, wie Underhill und Magnus sich voneinander verabschiedeten. 

Nur Izzy, Jace und Clary blieben zurück. 

Izzy konnte mit Leichtigkeit Alecs Gesichtsausdruck deuten und stieß Alecs Schulter an. "Entspann dich, großer Bruder. Magnus hat nur Augen für dich." 

"Danach sieht es jetzt aber nicht gerade aus." 

Izzy schob ihre Hand unter Alecs Ellenbogen und tat das gleiche bei Magnus. 

"Was habt ihr zwei denn jetzt noch schönes vor?" Izzy blickte Magnus an, der die Schultern zuckte. 

"Ich muss warten, bis Simon sich meldet. Bis dahin bin ich für jedweden Vorschlag offen." Bei dem letzten Satz sah er Alec an. 

Izzy zog beide Männer aus dem Besprechungszimmer. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr es euch in Alecs Büro gemütlich macht." 

"Aber nicht zu gemütlich," witzelte Jace. 

"Ich kann nichts versprechen," konterte Magnus. 

Alec stand hilflos daneben. "Ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Berichte lesen." 

"Wir sehen uns dann später." Clary winkte Alec und Magnus zu, bevor sie sich bei Jace einhakte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. 

"Ich bin im Labor. Ruft mich, wenn es was neues gibt." 

Alec drückte Izzy kurz an sich. "Machen wir."

"Bis später, Magnus." 

"Wir sehen uns später, meine Liebe." Magnus verbeugte sich leicht. 

Alec führte Magnus zu seinem Büro. "Komm rein. Gib mir deine Jacke und setz dich."

Magnus sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Einrichtung war funktional, männlich und durch die Couch gegenüber dem großen Schreibtisch wirkte der Raum sogar gemütlich. 

"Nett hast du es hier." 

"Danke." Alec nahm Magnus die Jacke ab und hing sie über einen Stuhl. "Zum größten Teil war das Izzy's Werk." Alec deutete auf die Couch und Magnus nahm Platz. 

"Möchtest du einen Kaffee oder Tee?" Alec setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. 

"Tee wäre ganz wunderbar, danke." 

Alec nahm das schnurlose Telefon zur Hand und tippte drei Zählen auf dem Tastenfeld. 

"Michael? Kannst du bitte zwei Tee bringen und etwas Gebäck besorgen? Dankeschön." 

Alec legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und öffnete die Schublade. Mit einem iPad in der Hand ging er auf Magnus zu. 

"Da du bereits in unsere Ermittlungen involviert bist, kann ich dir auch Zugriff auf unsere Akten geben." Er setzte sich neben Magnus und reichte ihm das iPad. 

"Hier steht alles drin, was wir bis jetzt über Valentine und seine Organisation haben."

Magnus nahm das Gerät entgegen. "Darfst du das?" 

"Wer will mich daran hindern? Du kannst dich ja beim Chef beschweren." Alec sah Magnus an und lächelte. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Alec stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Er ließ einen jungen Mann eintreten, der ein Tablett trug. 

"Danke, Michael. Stell das Tablett auf den Kaffeetisch. Ich mache den Rest." 

Michaels strahlendes Lächeln wurde von einem Stirnrunzeln abgelöst, als er Magnus auf der Couch sitzen sah. Er stellte das Tablett vor Magnus auf den Tisch und wandte sich an Alec. "Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" 

"Nein, danke. Das ist alles." 

Michael warf noch einen Blick auf Magnus, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. 

Alec schloss die Tür und kam zu Magnus zurück. Er stellte zwei Tassen, Untertassen, ein Stövchen und eine Kanne Tee auf den Tisch.

Alec schenkte Magnus und sich selbst eine Tasse Tee ein. Michael hatte an eine Zuckerdose und ein kleines Milchkännchen gedacht. In einer kleinen Schale lagen mehrere Kekse. 

"Oh, die sind richtig gut. Michael backt sie selbst. Bitte nimm dir Zucker und Milch, wenn du magst." Alec rührte einen Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee. 

"Der steht auf dich," bemerkte Magnus. 

"Was? Wer?" Alec hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Magnus sprach. 

Magnus neigte den Kopf Richtung Tür. 

"Michael? Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich wüßte nicht, dass er überhaupt Männern zugetan ist." 

"Alec, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Das war jetzt mehr als offensichtlich." 

"Magnus, ich bin viel zu alt für ihn. Außerdem, ich habe kein Interesse mehr an anderen Männern."

Gedanklich schlug Alec sich mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung vor die Stirn. 

_Warum überlegst du nicht, bevor du sprichst? Was soll Magnus jetzt für einen Eindruck von dir haben? Wir haben über dieses Thema noch gar nicht gesprochen. _

Verlegen nahm er seine Tasse und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch um zu arbeiten. 

Doch Alec konnte sich nicht so recht konzentrieren. Immer wieder blickte er zu Magnus herüber. 

"Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Alec, aber hast du nicht zu tun? Berichte zu lesen, Missionen zu genehmigen?" fragte Magnus ohne vom iPad aufzublicken. 

Alec seufzte und las Victors Einsatzbericht noch einmal. Alec begrüßte es immer, wenn die Berichte nicht zu blumig und plakativ waren, sondern sachlich und informativ. Aber Victors Einsatzberichte waren immer so trocken wie drei Meter Waldweg im Hochsommer. Er hatte das Talent jede noch so interessante Mission unspektakulär klingen zu lassen. Sie hatten die gleiche Wirkung auf Alec wie eine Überdosis Schlafmittel.

_Kein Wunder, dass er sich so gut mit Raj verstand. _

Wie von selbst kam Alec der unglaubliche Sex in den Sinn. Sex? Liebe machen beschreibt es besser. Aber trifft es das? Für ihn war es mehr als bloß Sex. Aber Liebe? War das nicht ein zu großes Wort? 

Aber der Gedanke daran, so anregend er auch war, war es noch nicht einmal, was Alec so von seiner Arbeit ablenkte. Sondern das Training von heute morgen und die souveräne Überlegenheit, mit der Magnus den verbalen Angriffen von Raj gegenüber getreten ist. 

Als er den selben Bericht zum vierten Mal las ohne wirklich zu verinnerlichen worum es darin ging, gab er auf. 

Er ging zur Couch rüber und setzte sich neben Magnus. Vorsicht, aber doch entschlossen, nahm er Magnus das iPad aus der Hand und legte es auf den Kaffeetisch. 

Magnus beobachtete Alec dabei und sah ihn an. "Ich habe das gerade gelesen." 

Alec legte ihm seine linke Hand in den Nacken und spielte mit seinen Haaren. "Ich weiß." 

"Das waren interessante Informationen." 

"Ich weiß." Alecs Stimme war etwas mehr als nur ein Murmeln. Langsam zog Alec Magnus Kopf zu sich heran. Als Magnus die Augen schloss, berührte Alecs Mund Magnus Lippen. 

Eigentlich wollte Alec nur einen Kuss. Oder mehrere. Doch was zart und weich begonnen hatte, wurde schnell zu einer heftigen Knutscherei. 

Magnus linker Arm legte sich um Alecs Schulter, seine andere Hand lag zwischen Alecs Schulterblättern und drückte ihn noch enger an sich. Alecs rechter Arm schlang sich um Magnus Taille. 

"Hmmmm, das sollte doch Arbeit sein, oder?" Magnus unterbrach den Kuss um Luft zu holen.

Alec brummte zustimmend und knabberte an Magnus Unterlippe. 

"Whoah! Könnt ihr das nicht in deinem Zimmer machen?" Jace hatte unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten und wurde von einem Anblick begrüßt, der sich für immer in seine Hirnrinde eingebrannt hatte. 

Ohne große Hast beendete Alec den Kuss. Er blickte über seine Schulter auf Jace. "Nö. Sieh es als Rache an für all die Male, bei denen ich zusehen musste, wie du Clary's Mandeln mit deiner Zunge gekitzelt hast."

Jace schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "So oft nun auch wieder nicht. Du übertreibst." 

"Jace, ihr macht beim Küssen Geräusche wie eine nasse Filtertüte, die auf einem Fliesenboden aufklatscht."

Magnus begann laut zu lachen. Alec sah ihn überrascht und gleichzeitig zufrieden an, weil er ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Magnus war die ganze Situation absolut nicht peinlich. 

Alec wandte sich wieder Jace zu: "Gewöhn dich besser dran. Du kannst in Zukunft noch viel mehr davon erwarten." 

Magnus legte ein Finger unter Alecs Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zurück in seine Richtung. "Oh, kann er das? Hast du etwa vor, mich noch öfter zu küssen?" 

Alec vergrub seinen Kopf in Magnus Halsgrube, küsste seinen Kiefer, sein Ohrläppchen und flüsterte: "Wenn es nach mir geht, jeden einzelnen Tag für den Rest meines Lebens." 

Magnus rückte ein wenig ab von Alec um ihn ansehen zu können. Die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. 

Magnus umfing Alec Gesicht und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Er war nicht fähig darauf anders zu antworten, als mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Magnus war überwältigt von Alecs Geständnis. 

Alec verstärkte seinen Griff um Magnus und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

"Ähm, Leute?! Ich bin noch hier. Quasi direkt neben euch." Jace hob die Hand und wedelte in Richtung des Pärchens. 

Er erhielt keinerlei Reaktion. "Nun, das ist ein bisschen peinlich."

Alec fuhr mit der Hand Magnus Oberschenkel hinauf und zog erschrocken seine Hand weg, als er Magnus Pobacke streifte.

"Dein Arsch vibriert," bemerkte Alec, seine Lippen immer noch auf denen von Magnus.

Jace schnaubte.

"Oh, mein Handy." Entschuldigend zog Magnus sein Smartphone aus der hinteren Hosentasche und überprüfte die Benachrichtigungen. "Simons Mail ist angekommen." 

"Hat er etwas herausfinden können?" 

Magnus hielt sein Handy so, dass Alec die Mail auch lesen konnte. 

"Jace, hol Izzy und Clary. Wir treffen uns im Operationszentrum." 

~~~ 

Magnus hatte Simons Mail an Alec weitergeleitet. Simon konnte acht Gebäude identifizieren, die diese Art von Zement enthielten. Unter Einbeziehung der weiteren Beweismaterialien hatte er es auf drei eingrenzen können. 

Das Operationszentrum des 'Instituts' war ziemlich beeindruckend. Hightech vom allerfeinsten. 

Alec tippte einen Befehl auf den großen Computertisch und es erschien ein dreidimensionales Bild der Stadt. Die drei Gebäude hoben sich farblich von der Umgebung ab. 

Alec und Jace zusammenstellen ein Team zur Beobachtung, ob sich in dem Viertel jemand blicken lässt, der auf Valentines Stammbaum zu sehen war. Die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, dass Emils Verschwinden noch nicht bemerkt worden war. Sie hofften darauf, dass erst in ein oder zwei Tagen jemand Emils Wohnung einen Besuch abstatten würde um nach ihm zu sehen. Dieser jemand könnte sie wieder einen Schritt näher zu Valentine's Aufenthaltsort führen. 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich habe nichts dagegen, für heute Schluss zu machen." Clary gähnte. 

Jace legte einen Arme um sie. "Ja, lass uns etwas essen gehen." 

Izzy reckte und streckte sich. "Gute Idee. Ich glaube heute gibt es Hühnchen Cacciatore zum Abendessen." 

"In Ordnung. Die Teams sind unterwegs. Es gibt im Moment nichts, was wir jetzt noch machen können. Lasst uns was essen gehen," pflichtete Alec bei. 

Magnus hielt Alec am Arm zurück, als alle das Operationszentrum verlassen wollten. 

"Geht schon mal vor, Magnus und ich kommen gleich nach." 

Alec wandte sich Magnus zu. "Was gibt es, Magnus? Habe ich etwas übersehen?" 

"Nein. Oder ja. Aber nichts was die Operation 'Finde Valentine' angeht." 

Alec nahm Magnus Hände in die seinen. "Was beschäftigt dich denn sonst noch?" 

"Nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Was hast du mit mir vor?" 

Alec errötete. "Ich wollte eigentlich nicht ausgerechnet hier mit dir über uns reden, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich sehr ehrenhafte Absichten habe." 

Magnus lächte. "Es tut sehr gut zu hören, dass du langfristig denkst, aber eigentlich habe ich eher deine kurzfristigen Pläne gemeint. Speziell, wie lange soll ich hier bleiben? Ich bin darauf angewiesen, dass mich jemand zum Cottage fährt, denn da steht immer noch mein Dienstwagen."

Alec zog Magnus an den Händen näher zu sich heran und legte die Arme um seine Taille. "Möchtest du, dass ich dich jetzt zurück fahre?" 

"Naja, der Hinweg war schon ganz schön lang und es ist schon relativ spät. Im Grunde genommen lohnt es sich nicht, jetzt noch zu fahren. Ich meine, du müsstest den ganzen Weg danach auch noch einmal hierher zurück fahren. So eine Strapaze kann ich dir unmöglich zumuten. Ich möchte dir wirklich keine Umstände machen."

"Du bleibst?"

"Ich bleibe." 

"Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte," murmelte Alec bevor er Magnus küsste. 

Irgendwann folgten sie den anderen in die Kantine zum Abendessen. Es wurde eine gemütliche Angelegenheit. Sie redeten viel, lachten noch mehr und lernten sich kennen. 

Magnus erzählte von seinen früheren Fällen und der Arbeit mit Luke und Simon. Vor allem Clary hatte viel Spaß an den Geschichten über Luke und Izzy hörte interessiert zu, wenn Magnus Simon erwähnte. 

Als Magnus hinter vorgehaltener Hand versuchte, heimlich zu gähnen, stand Alec auf und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. 

Er streckte die Hand nach Magnus aus und zog ihn auf die Füße. Hand in Hand gingen sie durch die fast leere Kantine zum Fahrstuhl. 

Das Schweigen während der kurzen Fahrt im Fahrstuhl war angenehm, genau so wie das Gefühl der Finger um ihre Hände.

Alec blieb vor seiner Tür stehen. Magnus drehte sich zu ihm herum und ging rückwärts weiter, Alecs Hand immer noch in seiner. 

"Wo willst du hin?" Alec ließ Magnus Hand nicht los. 

Magnus deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Zimmers, in dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte. 

"Auf keinen Fall!" Alec öffnete seine Zimmertür und zog Magnus mit sich. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich dort drüben alleine schlafen lasse. Ich will dich hier. Bei mir. In meinem Bett." 

Mit dem Fuß gab Alec der Tür einen kleinen Schubs. Magnus ließ seine Hände über Alecs Brust wandern, schob sie unter die Jacke seines Anzuges zu seinen Schultern hoch und ließ das Jackett an Alecs Armen herab gleiten. 

Alec fing seine Jacke auf und warf sie über den Stuhl. Magnus Jacke war immer noch in Alecs Büro. Deshalb hatte Alec freien Zugang, als er begann, die Knöpfe an Magnus Oberhemd zu öffnen. 

"Ich habe die letzten zwei Stunden daran denken müssen, was du heute morgen gesagt hast." 

"Was genau habe ich denn gesagt, dass dir jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht?" Magnus versuchte die Knöpfe an Alecs Manschetten zu öffnen, während Alec damit beschäftigt war, ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen. 

"Du hast gesagt, dass du die Badewanne ausprobieren willst." Alec warf Magnus Hemd auch auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch. Magnus war es einerlei. Er konnte dieses Hemd sowieso keinen dritten Tag mehr hintereinander tragen. 

"Ja, das habe ich gesagt." 

"Möchtest du das immer noch?" 

"Auf jeden Fall!" 

Alec zog Magnus ins Bad. "Ich auch."

Er deutete auf die Nische in der Wand am Kopfende des Badezimmers. "Badesalz oder Schaumbad? Was möchtest du? Du kannst es dir aussuchen." 

Magnus legte einen Finger ans Kinn. "Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Zum einen bedeutet Badesalz, dass ich dich in all deiner nackten Herrlichkeit sehen kann." 

Ein sanftes Lächeln und eine zarte Röte erschien auf Alecs Gesicht. 

"Aber es gibt nichts entspannenderes als ein Schaumbad." 

Alec holte die Flasche und goss etwas von der wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit in die Wanne, bevor er den Wasserhahn nach oben drückte. 

"Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu heiß für dich." 

Magnus streckte seine Hand ins Wasser und bewegte sie hin und her. "Perfekt." 

"Moment, ich hole uns ein paar Kerzen."

_Er ist der romantische Typ. Was habe ich für ein Glück. _

Magnus wußte Alecs Bemühungen zu schätzen. 

Alec kam mit einer hüfthohen Laterne mit große Kerze und mehreren Teelichtern zurück ins Badezimmer. 

"Das ist ein Geschenk von Izzy. Bis jetzt hatte ich keine Verwendung dafür." Alec zuckte mit den Schultern als er Magnus Blick sah. 

Magnus nahm die Flaschen aus den Nischen in der Wand und stellte sie auf den Boden damit er dort Teelichter verteilen konnte. Die Teelichter hatten keinen Einsatz aus Aluminium sondern aus Glas, so konnte man die Flamme bis zum Schluss brennen sehen. 

Alec sah sich zufrieden im Badezimmer um. Er dimmte das Deckenlicht, bis der Raum eine wunderbar romantische Stimmung ausstrahlte. 

Alec hielt seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe, er hatte eine Idee. "Es fehlt noch etwas."

Er gab Magnus einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. "Steig du schon mal in die Wanne, wenn sie voll ist. Ich brauche einen Moment."

"In Ordnung." Magnus küsste Alecs Lippen noch einmal. "Beeil dich." 

"Oh, darauf kannst du wetten." 

~~~ 

Als Alec zehn Minuten später das Bad betrat lag Magnus mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne. 

"Hast du mich vermisst?" Alec kniete sich hinter Magnus und küsste seine Stirn. 

"Hmmhmm. Zieh dich aus, sonst hol ich dich so wie du bist in die Wanne." 

Alec war sich bewusst, dass Magnus ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Kleidung ablegte. 

"Darf ich?" 

Magnus rutschte in die Mitte der Wanne, damit Alec sich hinter ihn setzen konnte.

Magnus lehnte sich an Alecs Schulter, woraufhin Alec seine Arme um ihn legte. 

"Warum warst du weg?" 

"Deswegen!" Alec streckte seinen Arm aus und hob auf, was er neben die Wanne auf den Boden gestellt hatte. 

"Du hast Eis geholt?" Magnus drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite um Alec ansehen zu können. "Du machst es mir verdammt schwer, dir zu widerstehen." 

"Gut!" Alec lächelte. Er hatte nur einen Löffel mitgebracht und fütterte den Mann in seinen Armen, was nicht ganz ohne Kleckereien vonstatten ging. Doch beide hatten kein Problem damit, wenn Alec ein wenig Eis von Magnus Kinn aufleckte. 

Als die Schüssel leer war, stellte Alec sie wieder auf den Boden. Er griff nach einem Schwamm, hielt ihn unter Wasser und fuhr damit über Magnus Brust und Arme. 

"Ich könnte stundenlang so liegen bleiben." 

"Ich auch," pflichtete Alec ihm bei. "Oder zumindest so lange, bis das Wasser zu kalt ist." 

Was viel zu schnell der Fall war. Alec wickelte Magnus in ein großes Badetuch und rubbelte ihm den Rücken trocken. 

Magnus nahm die Zipfel des Badetuchs in die Hand und schlang seine Arme um Alec's Taille. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie so da, umgangen von den Armen des anderen. 

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Das Bad hat mich müde gemacht." Magnus entließ Alec aus seinen Armen damit beide sich gründlich abtrocknen konnten. 

Alec ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne und warf die Handtücher in den Wäschekorb. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe Unterwäsche anzuziehen und gingen nackt ins Schlafzimmer. 

Magnus stand unschlüssig am Fußende des Bettes. "Auf welcher Seite schläfst du? "

"Ich schlafe immer auf der Seite, die der Tür zugewandt ist. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" 

Magnus ging um das Bett herum, hob das Oberbett an und schlüpfte zwischen die Laken. 

"Zufälligerweise ist das hier auch die Seite, die ich bevorzuge." Er rutschte zur Mitte des Bettes und warte darauf, dass Alec sich zu ihm legte. 

Sie waren beide zu müde für körperliche Aktivitäten. Das Bad hatte sie entspannt und in einen Zustand der wohligen Zufriedenheit versetzt. 

Sie teilten tiefe Blicke und keusche Küsse und es war genug.

Alec drehte sich auf den Rücken und Magnus schmiegte sich an ihn, bettete seinen Kopf auf Alec's Brust.

"Es fühlt sich an, als führten unsere Herzschläge ein Zwiegespräch." flüsterte Magnus. Alec küsste Magnus Scheitel und griff nach seiner Hand. 

Irgendwann konnte Magnus ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Löffelchen?" 

Eigentlich war Alec nicht der Typ, der sich im Bett an seinen Partner klammerte während er schlief oder das Gefühl mochte, nachts von jemandem in seinen Bewegungen eingeschränkt zu werden. Aber bei Magnus konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen anders zu schlafen, als in seinen Armen. 

Ohne Magnus Hand loszulassen, drehte sich Alec zur Seite und zog Magnus mit sich.

"Ja", antwortete er, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich dem Gefühl hingab, in Sicherheit zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Buch 'The Bone Collector' von Jeffery Deaver gibt es wirklich. Es wurde verfilmt mit Denzil Washington als Lincoln Rhyme und Angelina Jolie als Amelia Sachs.   
Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich gelesen habe, dass für einen Spielplatz oder Kindergarten Hawaiianischer Sand nach New York importiert wurde. Der Teil mit dem Kapernstrauch ist allerdings frei erfunden.


	6. Anpassung und Beständigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Fall 'Valentine Morgenstern' geht in die finale Phase. Das Ergebnis dieser Mission verläuft nicht zu jedermanns Zufriedenheit.

Alec setzte sich in die Mitte seines Bettes, schob die Füße unter die Bettdecke und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil. Es war zwar schon spät, aber er wusste, dass Magnus noch wach war und auf seinen Anruf wartete. Sie konnten beide nicht gut schlafen, wenn sie die Nacht getrennt verbringen mussten. Ein Telefonat war natürlich kein Ersatz, aber es half zumindest dabei sich zu vergewissern, wie es dem anderen ging und wie dessen Tag verlaufen war. 

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln hörte Alec Magnus Stimme. „Alexander! Bist du bereit?“ 

„Hey, Magnus. Soweit man sich auf eine so große und wichtige Operation vorbereiten kann, dann ja. Wir haben den heutigen Abend von langer Hand geplant, es ist keine überstürzte Nacht und Nebel Aktion. Passieren kann natürlich immer was. ‚Expect the unexpected.‘ oder wie sagt man?“

Er hörte Magnus tief Luft holen. „Deine Zuversicht ist mir Beruhigung, Alexander!“ sagte er leise. 

Alec war klar, dass Magnus nicht aufhören würde, sich Gedanken zu machen, egal was er ihm nun sagte. Aber er versuchte trotzdem, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Magnus, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles glatt laufen. Wir haben die Operation seit Wochen geplant und sind immer wieder alle Eventualitäten durchgegangen. Du hast selbst an dem Plan mitgearbeitet. Du kennst jeden Schritt genau so wie alle anderen im Team auch.“

Magnus war ein hervorragender Analyst, sehr deduktiv, aber auch intuitiv. Als Stratege war er zwar nicht ganz so gut wie Alec, aber trotzdem sehr passabel. Deshalb passte er so hervorragend ins Team. Alec und er ergänzten sich perfekt. 

„Das weiß ich.“ Magnus seufzte. „Alexander, du kannst aber von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um meinen Freund mache.“ 

Alec rutschte am Kopfende des Bettes herunter und kam auf der Seite zu liegen. „Sag das noch mal.“

Alec lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Handy, so dass Magnus Stimme näher klang, intimer. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog Magnus Kopfkissen an seine Brust. 

„Was genau meinst du? Dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache? Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich.“ 

“Freund,“ sagte Alec leise. 

Magnus lachte. „Alexander, wir sind jetzt wie lange zusammen? Vier Monate?“

„Vier Monate, zwei Wochen und drei Tage,“ kam die prompte Antwort. Er war froh, dass niemand sonst seinen verliebten Blick sehen konnte. 

Er hörte, wie Magnus sich im Bett bewegte und stellte sich vor, dass er jetzt neben ihm lag und ihn ansah. 

“Freund,“ flüsterte Magnus. 

Alec schloss die Augen. „Ich höre es so gerne, wenn du das sagst.“ 

“Bitte sei vorsichtig heute Abend. Bitte. Du weißt, ich … brauche dich.“ 

“Es wird schon nichts schief gehen, Magnus. Ich passe auf mich auf.“ 

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen! Du kannst dich morgen Abend nach der Spielenachtgerne davon überzeugen, dass ich unversehrt bin. Oder du kommst schon mittags und ich lasse uns ein Bad ein.“ 

„Du wirst mittags wahrscheinlich noch mitten im Papierkram stecken. Ich habe den Schreibtisch voller Zeugenaussagen, eine Pressekonferenz und um 11.00 Uhr eine Konsultation mit unserem Psychologen. Er hat mir vorhin per Mail das Profil meines Täters geschickt.“ 

Kurz nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten beendete Magnus seine Beurlaubung und kehrte wieder zurück zu Luke’s Einheit. Er wohnte wieder in seinem alten Loft in Brooklyn, wo er und Alec viel Zeit, vor allem ungestörte Zeit, miteinander verbringen könnten. 

Alec wußte von dem Fall, an dem Magnus arbeitete, wie wichtig er ihm war. Und wenn er realistisch war, musste er zugeben, dass Magnus recht hatte. Er würde mit Besprechungen und Berichten beschäftigt sein. 

„Alec?“ 

“Hm-hm?“ 

“Du weißt, ich würde morgen gerne früher zu dir kommen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich unsere entspannten Momente in der Wanne genieße.“ 

“Ich weiß, Magnus. Ich weiß auch, dass du Montag vor Gericht erscheinen musst, um deine Zeugenaussage zu machen und du dich noch darauf vorbereiten möchtest. Ich verstehe das.“ 

“Ich weiß. Deshalb bist du der allerbeste Freund.“ 

Alec stöhnte. „Oh, Magnus! Wenn ich heute Abend frei wäre, würde ich mich jetzt ins Auto setzen und zu dir fahren.“ 

“Ich würde im Bett auf dich warten. Es würden Kerzen brennen und ich würde eine Flasche von deinem Lieblingswein öffnen.“ 

Alec vergrub seine Nase in Magnus Kopfkissen und inhalierte seinen Duft. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich dich in den Armen halten kann. Ich vermisse dich.“ 

Alec hörte Magnus am anderen Ende der Leitung leise seufzten. 

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Es dauert nicht lange, Alexander. Morgen um diese Zeit sitzen wir mit deinen Geschwistern und Clary zusammen und haben einen schönen Abend. Bis dahin müssen unsere Gedanken ausreichen.“ 

„Meine Gedanken sind nicht mal ansatzweise als ausreichend zu bezeichnen.“

Magnus lachte. 

“Was hast du gerade an?“ fragte Alec mit seiner verführerischsten Stimme. 

Magnus lachte noch lauter. „Komm her und schau nach,“ antwortete er frech. 

„Du bist mir keine Hilfe.“ Alec seufzte dramatisch. 

“Ich bin nur um deine Sicherheit besorgt. Wenn ich dir jetzt auf deine Frage antworte, kannst du dich den ganzen Abend über auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren. Du würdest nur noch daran denken.“ 

„Und du glaubst, dieser Gedanke beruhigt mich jetzt? Ich male mir gerade die wildesten Dinge aus, die du gerade im Bett tragen könntest.“ 

Magnus ließ ein langgezogenes „Hmmmm“ hören. 

“Oder nicht tragen könntest,“ fügte Alec nach einem Moment hinzu. 

„Ich denke, wir wechseln lieber das Thema, meinst du nicht auch?“ 

“Besser wäre es,“ bestätigte Alec. „Habe ich dir eigentlich erzählt, was Underhill gesagt hat, als er erfahren hat, dass Raj derjenige war, der uns den entscheidenden Schritt weiter gebracht hat?“ 

Alec war irgendwann nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als Raj in den Außendienst zu schicken. Er wollte ihn nicht in Magnus Nähe haben, obwohl sein Freund spielend mit ihm fertig wurde. Alec hatte Raj verwarnt, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, bei jeder Gelegenheit einen Kommentar abzugeben. 

Nachdem Raj vier Wochen lang eines der drei Gebäude observiert hatte, hatte er eines nachts Glück. Er beobachtete, wie Samuel Blackwell das Gebäude betrat. 

Beim Herauskommen verfolgte er ihn bis zu dessen eigener Wohnung. Die Rund-um-die-Uhr-Beobachtung zeigte schließlich Erfolge. Alec’s Team lernte immer mehr Männer und Frauen kennen, die für Valentine arbeiten, der Stammbaum wurde immer umfangreicher und ausführlicher. Immer enger zog sich der Kreis um Valentine. Die Operation, die für heute Nacht geplant war, würde ihn hoffentlich ein für allemal dingfest machen. 

„Nein, was hat er gesagt?“ 

“Wenn die Sonne der Erkenntnis niedrig steht, werfen auch kleinste Erhöhungen grosse Schatten.“ 

„Das hat Underhill gesagt? Wow! Er hasst Raj wirklich.“ 

“Ja, absolut. Es ist wirklich besser, die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Moment mal,“ sagte Alec, als es an Zimmertür klopfte. 

“Alec? In 10 Minuten ist Abfahrt.“

„In Ordnung,“ rief er laut in Richtung Tür. „Magnus, ich muss los,“ sprach er leise ins Telefon. 

“Sei vorsichtig, Alexander. Ich brauche dich noch, also komm heile wieder nach Hause.“

“Das werde ich. Schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ 

“Bis morgen, darling.“ 

Alec lag noch einen Moment mit dem Telefon auf der Brust im Bett und dachte an Magnus. Die vergangenen vier Monate, zwei Wochen und drei Tage waren die schönsten seines Lebens. 

_Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich mit Magnus in Urlaub fahren. Ein paar Tage in der Sonne, Strand und Meer sind genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte_. 

Seufzend erhob er sich vom Bett. Er zog seine Kombatboots an, nahm seine Jacke und verließ sein Zimmer. 

~~~ 

Am nächten Morgen prüfte Magnus als aller erstes, ob er in der Nacht einen Anruf oder eine Textnachricht erhalten hatte, die er nicht gehört hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering, denn er hatte die ganze Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen. 

_Okay, keine Nachricht ist immer eine gute Nachricht, oder? Wenn irgendetwas passiert wäre, hätte sich jemand bei mir gemeldet. Keine Textnachricht bedeutet, es ist alles glatt gelaufen. _

Magnus versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Jetzt konnte er nachvollziehen, wie sich seine Ex gefühlt haben müssen, wenn er im Einsatz war. Er hatte nie jemanden von der Feuerwehr, dem Rettungsdienst oder einen Cop gedatet. Dieses bange Gefühl war furchtbar, nicht zu wissen, wie es dem Mann geht, den er liebte.

_Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe Alexander_! 

Magnus ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. 

_Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Heute Abend. _

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn aber nicht weniger besorgt sein um Alexander. Ganz im Gegenteil. Magnus stand auf und begann seine Morgenroutine. Aber in Gedanken war er bei Alec. 

_Warum haben wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass er zumindest eine kurze Nachricht schreibt, wenn er wieder im Institut ist?_

Magnus wußte warum. Alec konnte nicht sagen, wann die Operation beendet und er zu Hause sein würde. Er wollte Magnus nicht wecken, wenn das zu einer Zeit sein würde, zu der Magnus noch schlafen würde. 

Nur, dass Magnus die ganze Nacht im Halbschlaf gedöst hat. Er hätte ihn nicht geweckt. Aber das wusste Alec nicht. Magnus hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Sorge um Alec ihm den Schlaf rauben würde. 

Magnus ging früh ins Polizeirevier. Er und sein Partner Rey hatten am Vortag einige Personen als Augenzeugen befragt und deren Aussagen überprüfen lassen. Als Luke ihm Lorenzo Rey als neuen Partner zugeteilt hatte, war Magnus nicht begeistert gewesen. Aber er konnte sich seinen Partner nicht aussuchen, er hatte kein Mitspracherecht in dieser Angelegenheit. 

Rey und er hatten zu Anfang einige Startschwierigkeiten. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich zusammengerauft und sich an die Eigenheiten des jeweils anderen gewöhnt. 

Aus der Skepsis ist Respekt geworden. Magnus bezweifelte, dass sich zwischen ihnen eine enge Freundschaft entwickeln könnte, aber mit dem derzeitigen Verhältnis konnte er gut umgehen. 

Magnus wollte die Aussagen noch einmal durchgehen. Zum Teil in der Hoffnung in den neu gewonnenen Informationen einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen oder einen Hinweis zu finden. Aber auch, um sich auf die Pressekonferenz und den Termin mit dem Psychologen vorzubereiten. 

Magnus hatte einen wichtigen Fall, auf den er sich konzentrieren musste, trotzdem war er in Gedanken stets bei Alec. 

Es herrschte Funkstille bis zum Mittag. Magnus verließ gerade die Gemeinschaftspraxis der Dres. Grey, Herondale und Carstairs, die das NY Police Department als psychologische Berater unterstützten, als sein Handy klingelte. 

„Isabelle!? Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Alexander gut?“ Magnus war mehr als nur beunruhigt, von Alec’s Schwester angerufen zu werden. Seine Vorstellungskraft führte ihn gerade auf ganz dunkle Pfade. 

„Hey, Magnus! Sag mal, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, heute am frühen Nachmittag schon vorbei zu kommen?“ 

„Eigentlich wollte ich erst heute Abend zur Spielenachtkommen. Ich habe Montag eine Zeugenaussage vor Gericht und wollte mich hier darauf vorbereiten. Aber in Ordnung. Ich kann die Akte auch mitnehmen und mich heute Nachmittag noch auf den Weg machen. Gibt es etwas besonderes?“ 

„Ähm, das kann Alec dir nachher selbst sagen. Wir sehen uns dann später.“ 

Bevor Magnus sich vernünftig verabschieden konnte, hatte Izzy schon aufgelegt. Er war erleichtert zu hören, dass Alec ihm den Grund für die Planänderung erklären wird, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Izzy auf seine Frage nicht konkret geantwortet hatte. 

Magnus fuhr zurück ins Polizeirevier. Er war erleichtert von Izzy zu hören und war gespannt auf Alec’s Schilderung, wie die Operation verlaufen war. Er hoffte auf einen vollen Erfolg. 

In dem kleinen Büro, das er sich mit Lorenzo teilte, schrieb er seine Notizen noch einmal ins Reine, die er während der Besprechung mit Tessa gemacht hatte. Anschließend hielten er und Rey ihren Vorgesetzten Luke über den Stand der Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden.

Erst gegen 15 Uhr fuhr er nach Hause zu seinem Loft in Brooklyn. Als erstes zog er den Anzug aus, den er auf der Arbeit trug. Das war eines der Dinge, die es ihm ermöglichten, Arbeit und Privatleben zu trennen. 

Er beeilte sich unter der Dusche, zog sich um und packte seine Reisetasche mit den nötigen Sachen. Er brauchte nicht viel, denn er hatte einiges von seiner Kleidung bei Alec untergebracht. Die Akte, die er eigentlich zu Hause durchgehen wollte, packte er ganz oben in die Tasche. 

Die Fahrt zurück nach Manhattan ging geringfügig schneller als auf dem Hinweg. Er fuhr in die Tiefgarage und parkte sein Auto neben dem von Alec. 

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl winkte er in die Überwachungskamera. Er wusste nicht, wer Dienst hatte, aber er verstand sich mit allem Mitarbeitern gut, Raj ausgenommen. 

Magnus war er schlichten Meinung, dass ein wenig Höflichkeit kein Geld kostete und er mit einer kleinen Geste anderen Menschen einen Moment der Freude schenken konnte. 

Die drei Wörter ‚Danke‘, ‚Bitte‘ und ‚Entschuldigung‘ waren in der heutigen Gesellschaft die wohl am schwierigsten auszusprechenden Wörter, und gleichzeitig auch die Worte, dessen positive Auswirkungen am meisten unterschätzt wurden. Doch für Magnus galt eher das Gegenteil und zwar ganz bewusst. 

Er hatte seine Zugangskarte für den Fahrstuhl in seiner Hosentasche, so dass er ohne Probleme zu den Quartieren fahren konnte. Er betrat Alec’s Zimmer und leerte seine Reisetasche. Er verstaute alles an seinen entsprechenden Platz. Die Akte, die er für die Gerichtsverhandlung benötigte, legte er auf Alecs Schreibtisch. 

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Alecs Büro wo er annahm, seinen Freund zu finden. Entweder dort oder in einem der Besprechungsräume. 

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl trat erwartete Izzy ihn. „Hallo, meine liebe Isabelle.“ Er sah etwas genauer hin und entdeckte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. „Du siehst müde aus. Die Operation hat lange gedauert, oder?“ 

Izzy nickte. „Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. Willst du zu Alec?“ 

“Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Ich hoffe, ich störe ihn nicht.“ 

“Stören wirst du ihn nicht. Aber er ist nicht in seinem Büro. Komm, ich bringe dich zu ihm.“ 

Izzy deutete auf den Fahrstuhl und Magnus ließ ihr den Vortritt. Sie drückte den Knopf für eine Etage, auf der Magnus bisher noch nicht gewesen war. Aber das Gebäude war groß und er konnte nicht alles kennen. 

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete und Izzy ausstieg, beschlich Magnus eine ganz üble Vorahnung. 

„Izzy, wo sind wir? Wo ist Alec?“ 

“Ich bringe dich zu ihm.“ Izzy ging nur ein paar Meter den Gang herunter und öffnete eine Tür. 

Zögernd betrat Magnus den Raum und seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Er war auf der Krankenstation des Instituts. Alec lag in dem einzigen Bett in dem Zimmer. 

~~~

Alec drehte sich um, als er die Tür hörte und erblickte Magnus. Wie immer druchflutete ihn ein warmes Gefühl beim Anblick seines Freundes und er lächelte ihn an. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wo er war und sein erfreutes Lächeln geriet ins Stocken und sein Ausdruck wurde zu einem Abbild von Unsicherheit und schlechtem Gewissen. 

„Hey, Magnus!“ sagte er und zupfte nervös an seiner Bettdecke. 

Magnus brauchte einen Moment um den Anblick zu verdauen. 

“Hey, Magnus! Ist das alles? Ist das wirklich alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?“ Magnus stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte Alec von der Tür aus an. Er war sichtlich aufgebracht. 

„Ähm, nein. Komm her, setz dich.“ Alec setzte sich auf und deutete auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. „Es ist nichts passiert.“ 

Magnus trat näher. „Nichts passiert? Und warum liegst du dann am Nachmittag im Bett? Und zwar nicht in deinem eigenen Bett, was ich ziemlich begrüßen würde, sondern in eurer Krankenstation.“ Magnus setzte sich. 

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Izzy in der Zwischenzeit den Raum verlassen hatte. 

“Ich wurde angeschossen,“ sagte Alec kleinlaut und deutete auf seinen Oberarm. 

“Du wurdest was? Angeschossen?“ Magnus schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf den nicht verletzten Arm. 

„Aua!“ Alec versuchte, die Stelle zu reiben, die Magnus getroffen hatte, stöhnte aber vor Schmerz auf, weil er dazu seinen verletzten Arm bewegen musste. 

Magnus rieb für Alec über die Stelle und nahm seine Hand. „Alexander, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du verletzt bist?“ 

Alec wollte Magnus nicht einfach so am Telefon sagen, dass er verletzt wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass Magnus sich unnötig Sorgen machte. Es ging ihm gut. Er wusste, Magnus hätte alles stehen und liegen lassen, um sofort zu ihm zu kommen. 

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog das Gesicht. „Damit Du Dir keine Sorgen machst?“ 

“Na, das hat ja ganz wunderbar geklappt,“ meinte Magnus sarkastisch. „Warum hast du Izzy vorgeschickt mich anzurufen, damit ich früher komme?“ 

„Ich habe Izzy nicht vorgeschickt um es dir zu sagen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es dir sagt. Sie hat eigenmächtig gehandelt. Ich wollte es dir heute Abend sagen, nach dem Spieleabend.“ 

„Oder eher warten, bis ich es von alleine herausfinde,“ schnaubte Magnus. 

Alec blickte auf ihre verschenkten Hände. Er merkte jetzt, dass er mit seinen guten Absichten eher das Gegenteil erreicht hatte. 

Plötzlich setzte Magnus sich aufrecht hin. „War es, wegen unserer Unterhaltung am Telefon gestern? Weil ich dir nicht gesagt habe, was ich anhatte? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass dich der Gedanke daran so abgelenkt hat, dass du unvorsichtig geworden bist?“ 

Alec drückte Magnus Hand ganz feste. „Oh Gott, Magnus! Nein! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn es so wäre. Mein Schuldbewußtsein würde mich auffressen, wenn der Mann, den ich über alles liebe, meinetwegen verletzt worden ist.“ Magnus führte Alecs Hand an seine Lippen. 

_Er liebt mich? Magnus liebt mich?!_

Alec starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du liebst mich?“ 

“Selbstverständlich! Würde ich mir sonst solche Sorgen machen? Es ist mir nicht egal, was mit dir passiert.“ Magnus streichelte Alecs Wange. 

_Magnus liebt mich! Das ist das schönste, was ich je gehört habe. Er liebt mich. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. _

„Was genau ist passiert?“ unterbrach Magnus seine Gedanken, bevor er irgendetwas zu dem Liebesgeständnis erwidern konnte. 

„Da war plötzlich eine Tür, wo keine sein sollte und ich stand an einem Platz, der nicht mehr so sicher war, wie er hätte sein sollen,“ erklärte Alec. 

„Was meinst du mit ‚Da war plötzlich eine Tür, wo keine sein sollte‘? Türen tauchen nicht plötzlich auf.“ 

“Warte, ich zeige es dir.“ Alec griff nach dem iPad auf dem Nachttisch und zeigte Magnus die Videoaufnahmen. Jedes Mitglied seines Teams war mit einer Kamera ausgestattet, die die komplette Mission gefilmt hatte. 

Der Bildschirm zeigte vier körnige schwarz/weiß Videos. Die Namen der Teammitglieder standen oben drüber. Solche Aufnahmen waren für Magnus nichts neues. Was aber für ihn neu war, war dass der Name seines Freundee über einer der Aufnahmen stand und das Gefühl, als würde sich sowohl sein Herz als auch sein Magen zu einem schweren Klumpen zusammenziehen. 

Als das Team unter Beschuss geriet hätte er am liebsten die Aufnahme gestoppt und Alec das iPad zurückgegeben. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste wissen, was passiert ist. 

Die Mission lief vorbildlich, wie geplant. Magnus war selbst an der Vorbereitung beteiligt und kannte sowohl die Blaupausen des Gebäudes als auch die Strategie des Teams. 

Und genau wie Alec sagte, öffnete sich plötzlich eine verdeckte Tür, die nicht in den Blaupausen verzeichnet war und Alec stand völlig exponiert in der Schusslinie. 

Magnus Herz blieb stehen. Alec saß neben ihm, er wusste, dass er überlebt hatte, vom Kopf her war ihm das alles klar. Aber sein Herz schrie bei dem, was er als nächstes sehen musste. 

Irgend jemand schubste Alec im letzten Moment aus dem Weg, so dass beide zu Boden gingen. Jace war derjenige, der zur rechten Zeit zur Stelle war und den Angreifer mit drei Schüssen ausschaltete.

Magnus sah auf den Namen desjenigen, der Alec das Leben gerettet hatte. Velasquez. Mit zitternden Fingern reichte Magnus Alec das iPad zurück. 

“Du solltest Bat eine Gehaltserhöhung geben. Und eine Zulage.

Eines war Magnus klar geworden beim Ansehen der Videos. Noch einmal würde er das nicht durchstehen. Noch einmal würde er sich solche Videos nicht ansehen können. Denn wer garantierte ihm, dass Alec beim nächsten Mal nur leicht verletzt neben ihm sitzen würde. 

„Es ist mir ganz egal, was deine nächste Mission sein wird, aber ich werde dir zukünftig am Arsch kleben. Du wirst nicht mehr wissen, wie dein eigener aussieht, weil du immer nur meinen sehen wirst, wenn du dich umdrehst.“ 

„Dein Arsch sieht sowieso besser aus als meiner.“ Alec versuchte mit einem schlechten Scherz die ernste Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Was Magnus noch mehr aufbrachte. „Spiel jetzt nicht den Ernst der Angelegenheit runter.“

„Magnus, komm her.“ Alec rutschte das Bett so weit herunter, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und zog Magnus zu sich aufs Bett. Magnus streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen, schlüpfte unter das Oberbett und legte sich auf die Seite, damit beide in dem schmalen Bett Platz hatten. 

Vorsicht nahm Alec mit seinem verletzten Arm Magnus Hand und legte sie sich auf die Brust. Seinen anderen Arm legte er um Magnus Schulter und streichelte dessen Oberarm. „Es geht mir gut, Magnus. Ich bin früher schon auf Einsätzen verletzt worden. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen.“ 

„Alec, rede nicht schön, was passiert ist. Du bist verletzt. Du wurdest angeschossen. Du hättest sterben können!“

„Und das wird vielleicht wieder passieren. Das ist mein Job.“ Alec küsste Magnus Schläfe. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Es geht mir gut.“ 

“Es ist mir egal, ob du früher schon verletzt worden bist. Damals kannte ich dich noch nicht. Aber jetzt bringt mich allein der Gedanke um, dass dir etwas passieren könnte.“ 

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass mir in Zukunft nichts passiert wird. Ich kann dir nur versprechen, auf mich aufzupassen.“ 

“Das reicht mir nicht.“ Magnus entzog Alec seine Hand. 

Er legte sie auf Alecs Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Alec spürte in Magnus Kuss all seine Liebe, seine Sorge und seine Verzweiflung. 

Alec hoffte, dass er Magnus in diesem Kuss vermitteln konnte, wie groß seine Liebe für ihn war, er wollte ihm versichern, dass er ein solider Bestandteil in Magnus Leben ist und es auch bleiben wollte. Er hoffte, dass Magnus ihn verstand. 

Magnus Finger wanderten tiefer, zielstrebig schob er seine Hand in Alecs Jogginghose und Boxershorts ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Alec wurde sehr schnell hart, weil Magnus ziemlich geschickt war, was das anging. 

„Was machst du da?“ stöhnte Alec an Magnus Lippen. 

“Ich gebe dir eine Kostprobe von dem, worauf du in nächster Zeit verzichten wirst, bis du vollständig geheilt und genesen bist.“ Magnus hielt Alecs Schwanz im perfekten Griff. Er wusste, wie feste und wie schnell Alec es mochte. 

„Was? Warum denn? Magnus, ich habe eine oberflächliche Wunde am Oberarm, es hat mir niemand in den Arsch geschossen.“ 

“Den hätte ich auch eigenhändig umgebracht,“ sagte Magnus grimmig. 

Magnus umkreisten mit dem Daumen die Eichel von Alecs Schwanz. Alec zog Magnus mit seinem gesunden Arm näher zu sich heran und suchte Magnus Mund. „Ich meinte eigentlich, sollten wir nicht jeden Moment miteinander genießen…?“ 

Alec küsste Magnus Unterkiefer. „… und uns gegenseitig Freude spenden anstatt uns den ganzen Spaß zu verweigern. Du hast doch gesehen, wie schnell es vorbei sein kann.“

Magnus zog seine Hand aus Alecs Hose, warf das Oberbett beiseite und stand auf. Wortlos zog er seine Schuhe an. 

„Magnus…?“ 

An der und Tür drehte Magnus sich noch einmal kurz um. „Du kannst dich wieder bei mir melden, wenn du meine Bedenken ernst nehmen kannst.“

"Ich darf die Krankenstation für die nächsten drei Stunden nicht verlassen." Alec wußte nicht, was gerade passiert war. Gerade eben noch hatte er Magnus Hand um seinen Schwanz und seinen Mund auf seinen Lippen, im nächsten Augenblick war Magnus weg. 

„Perfekt. Gibt Ihnen genug Zeit zum Nachdenken," kommentierte Magnus, bevor er das Krankenzimmer verließ und Alec entgeistert und verdattert zurückließ. 

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür und Izzy steckte vorsichtig den Kopf herein. „Ich bringe dir deine Medikamente und will mir den Verband noch einmal ansehen.“ 

Izzy warf einen Blick auf ihren Bruder und sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hinzu kommt, dass sie Magnus an seiner Seite erwartet hatte. 

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, reichte Alec die Pillen und ein Glas Wasser. „Was ist los?“ fragte sie, als Alec ihr das leere Glas gab. 

Alec seufzte. „Magnus hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt.“

„Das ist doch kein Grund dreinzuschauen als wäre dir die Ernte verhagelt. Ich hätte erwartet, dass nach so einem Liebesgeständnis ein ekstatisches Grinsen dein Gesicht für mindestens eine Woche nicht verlässt. Ich weiß, dass du das selbe empfindest. Hast du es ihm gesagt?“

Alec schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit.“ 

“Warum nicht? Was ist passiert? Wie hast du das vermasselt können?“

Alec fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Magnus wollte mir eine Lektion erteilen und ich Idiot habe es noch schlimmer gemacht.“ 

“Okay, was hatte er vor? Wie wollte er dir diese Lektion erteilen?“ 

Alec wurde rot und wandte seinen verlegenen Blick ab.

Izzy grinste und blickte auf seinen Schritt, der gottlob keine Anzeichen von Interesse mehr zeigte. 

„Ich verstehe. Wenn du eine Couch in deinem Zimmer hättest, würden dir ein paar unbequeme Nächte bevorstehenden.“ 

Alec schnaubte. „Schön wär’s. Aber Magnus hat mehr Raffinesse. Er würde das Bett mit mir teilen, aber mehr auch nicht. Ihn neben mir im Bett zu wissen aber ihn nicht einmal halten zu dürfen ist eine viel größere Folter als jede noch so unbequeme Couch.“

„Er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, dass du verletzt bist?“ 

Wieder schüttelte Alec den Kopf. „Und auch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht sofort angerufen habe. Aber, Izzy, ich wollte doch nur, dass er sich keine Sorgen macht. Ich wollte keine Belastung für ihn sein. Er hat auch einen Job, einen wirklich wichtigen Fall.“

„Oh, Alec.“ Izzy legte ihn eine Hand auf den Arm. „Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage. Er ist dein Freund. Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, dass er sich um dich sorgt. Stell dir vor, er würde es nicht tun.“ 

Izzy stand auf, ging ums Bett und kontrollierte den Verband an Alecs Oberarm. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn anrufen sollst. Du würdest auch wissen wollen, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist.“ 

Alec nickte. „Du hast ja recht. Mittlerweile bin ich auch schon dahinter gestiegen. War nicht meine schlaueste Entscheidung.“ 

„Der Verband sieht gut aus. Du hast Glück, ich hoffe, du weißt das. Denke einfach mal darüber nach, was wäre wenn. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“ 

“Bis heute Abend. Und Danke, Izzy. Für alles.“ 

Als Alec allein war, tat er das, was Izzy ihm geraten hatte. Er dachte nach. Er hatte viel Zeit, nachzudenken. Er malte sich aus, wie er reagieren würde, was er fühlen würde, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären. Und fand wieder einmal mehr einen Grund, Magnus zu bewundern. 

Er wäre an Magnus Stelle nicht so ruhig geblieben wie Magnus es gewesen war, als er sich die Videos angesehen hat. Er konnte nicht daran denken, dass Magnus etwas passieren könnte, sein Gehirn weigerte sich, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. 

Alec kannte es von seinen früheren Beziehungen nicht, dass sich jemand Sorgen um ihn machte. Er hatte seinen Freunden nie exakt gesagt, was er beruflich machte. Sie wussten lediglich, dass er für eine Art Sicherheitsfirma arbeitete. 

Er war bis jetzt immer nur für sich allein verantwortlich. Er hatte gelernt Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Partner zu nehmen, er ist ohne nachzudenken berufliche Risiken eingegangen, weil der Job das so verlangte.

Alec war niemals der waghalsige Typ aber rückblickend würde er gewisse Entscheidungen anders treffen und manche Risiken vermeiden, wenn er jetzt in der gleichen Situation wäre. 

Wegen Magnus. Nur wegen Magnus. Weil Magnus für ihn die Welt bedeutet. 

_Für uns beide ist diese Situation neu. Wir sind es beide nicht gewohnt, uns Sorgen zu machen oder dass sich jemand Sorgen um uns macht. Wir haben noch einen weiteren Weg vor uns. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, um diesen Weg mit Magnus an meiner Seite gehen zu können. _

~~~

Magnus hatte die Akte, die er durcharbeiten wollte aus Alecs Zimmer geholt und mit aufs Dach genommen. Auf dem Dach gab es einen gemütlichen Wintergarten mit einer großen Dachterrasse, wo für gewöhnlich die Spieleabende stattfanden, weil hier der meiste Platz war. Die Cafeteria war zu bevölkert.

Neben Alecs Bett war das Magnus Lieblingsort im Institut. Doch so wohl er sich sonst hier fühlte, so unruhig war er nun. Magnus konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. 

Magnus verurteilte sich selbst. Fast hätte er Alec verloren, doch jetzt saß er alleine hier auf dem Dach und schmollte. Er ging das Gespräch mit Alec noch einmal in Gedanken durch. 

Hatte er übertrieben mit seiner Reaktion? Er hoffte nicht. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er Alec auf der Krankenstation zurück gelassen hatte. Doch er brauchte diesen Moment Abstand um Nachzudenken. Auch wenn es impulsiv war, war es doch die richtige Entscheidung, bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, dass beide zu sehr verletzt. 

Magnus seufzte. Er bekam dieses Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: Alec stand in der Tür, völlig ahnungslos ob der Gefahr in seinem Rücken. Hinter ihm einer von Valentines Schergen mit gezogener Waffe. 

Er liebte Alec und hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er ihn verloren hätte. Er wusste, er musste mit Alec reden. Ganz in Ruhe, wenn sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten. Sie mussten eine Lösung finden. 

Magnus war bereit, gewisse Kompromisse einzugehen und hoffte, dass es Alec genau so ging. Bis jetzt hatte Alec immer seine Bereitschaft gezeigt, an ihrer Beziehung zu arbeiten. 

Mit diesem Hoffnungsschimmer zwang Magnus sich, die Akte konzentrierter zu lesen und sich Notizen zu machen. Die Familien der Oper vertrauten darauf, dass er am Montag vorbereitet war, wenn er in den Zeugenstand trat. 

~~~

Sobald Alec die Erlaubnis der Ärzte hatte, die Krankenstation zu verlassen, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Magnus. In seinem Zimmer war er nicht. Alec verwarf den Gedanken, dass Magnus im Untergeschoss war, wo das Fitnessstudio war. Nicht einmal Magnus trainierte drei Stunden am Stück. 

Blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er ging in die Cafeteria, füllte zwei to-go-Becher mit Kaffee und packte zwei Brownies in eine Papiertüte. Mit diesem Friedensangebot betrat er den Wintergarten.

Magnus saß an dem Eßtisch, eine Fallakte vor ihm aufgeschlagen, den Notizblock daneben. Alec konnte sehen, dass Magnus einige Passagen mit Textmarker in verschiedenen Farben unterstrichen hatte. 

Als Alec die beiden Kaffeebecher and die Tüte auf den Tisch legte, sah Magnus zu ihm auf. Alec nahm den Notizblock vom Tisch, legte ihn in die offene Akte, schloss sie und schob sie beiseite. 

Er setzte sich neben Magnus und überreichte ihm den Becher, so dass der Henkel zu Magnus zeigte und er sich nicht die Finger verbrannte. Alec riß die Papiertüte auf und wartete, bis Magnus sich einen Brownie nahm. 

Magnus biß ein Stück von dem Brownie ab. Er leckte sich die Krümmel von den Lippen und legte den Rest zurück in die Tüte. Er blickte Alec an und beugte sich zu ihm herüber. Mit einem Lächeln kam Alec ihm entgegen für einen kleinen, aber deshalb nicht weniger wundervollen Kuss. 

"Dankeschön, Alexander." 

Alec war erleichtert. Magnus redete mit ihm, küsste ihn sogar und das wichtigste von allem, er nannte ihn Alexander. Es war Alec bewusst, dass sich damit nicht all ihre Probleme in Luft aufgelöst hatten. 

"Wir haben also unseren ersten Streit." 

"Das war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, Alexander. Es kommt nur darauf an, wie wir damit umgehen. Wie wir eine Lösung finden, gemeinsam."

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es war keine böse Absicht, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass ich angeschossen wurde. Ich wollte dir das nicht vorenthalten. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst." 

"Wir müssen uns erst einmal aneinander gewöhnen. Es ist alles immer noch neu für uns." Magnus streckte seine Hand nach Alec aus. 

Alec nahm die Hand, doch er zog Magnus von seinem Stuhl. Er ging mit Magnus zu dem Sofa und setzte sich. Er brauchte seinen Freund jetzt ganz nah bei sich. 

Magnus setzte sich auf Alecs Schoß und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. 

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin und dich auf der Krankenstation allein gelassen habe. Angeschossen. Nicht meine beste Leistung." 

Alecs Arme schlossen sich um Magnus Taille. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Magnus. Ich verstehe das. Und es war genau richtig. Wir haben beide Zeit benötigt um nachzudenken, um unsere Gedanken zu klären. Und die Konsequenzen zu fürchten." 

"Du fürchtest die Konsequenzen?" 

"Absolut. Du hast ja schon angedeutet, dass ich nicht mit einem Rüffel davon komme." 

Magnus nickte zu Alecs Worten. 

"Und deshalb," fuhr Alec fort "bitte um eine harte aber gerechte Strafe.“ 

"Ich wusste, dass du auf Züchtigung stehst." Magnus ließ seine Hand über Alecs Brust wandern. 

Alecs strich mit seiner Hand von Magnus Taille über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Nacken. Mit seinem Mund nahe an Magnus Lippen flüsterte er: "Mist, das ist unser erster Streit und wir werden keinen Versöhnungssex haben." 

Magnus bog den Kopf zurück um Alec ansehen zu können. "Warum können wir keinen Versöhnungssex haben?" 

Alec stupste Magnus Nasenspitze an. "Das hast du selbst gesagt. In der Krankenstation. Du wolltest mir nur eine Kostprobe geben." 

Magnus legte seinen Kopf auf Alecs Schulter und spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts. 

"Du weißt doch noch, was Kompromißbereitschaft ist? Oder die 'Fähigkeit auf die Wünsche des anderen einzugehen'? Ich denke, wir können 'Fehler verzeihen und 'alle Anstrengungen unternehmen' hinzufügen. Meinst du nicht auch?"

"Oh! Na, wenn das so ist, werde ich dir nachher zeigen, wieviel Mühe ich mir geben kann." Alec küsste Magnus Stirn, seine Nasenspitze, bis Magnus den Kopf von Alecs Schulter hob und er seine Lippen in einem zärtlichen, langsamen Kuss auf den Mund seines Freundes legen konnte. 

"Ihr seid schon hier? Das ist gut." Izzy und Clary betraten durch den Fahrstuhl den Wintergarten. Sie waren bepackt mit Snacks, die sie auf dem Eßtisch abluden, bevor sie herunter fallen konnten. 

Magnus und Alec standen vom Sofa auf. Sie gingen zu den Mädchen herüber um ihnen zu helfen die Snacks in Schüsseln zu verteilen. Magnus legte seine Fallakte auf die Couch. 

"Jace kommt auch gleich, er bringt noch Getränke mit." In dem Kühlschrank, der zu der kleinen Pantry-Küche gehörte, war nur Wasser, Cola und Milch, für den Fall, dass jemand einen Kaffee wollte. Clary holte Gläser aus dem Hängeschrank.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Alec verkündete Jaces Ankunft und nahm ihm zwei Sixpack Bier ab. Jace stellte zwei Flaschen Wein und eine Flasche Erdbeerlime auf den Tisch. 

Es wurde wie immer ein schöner und feuchtfröhlicher Abend. Allerdings hielten Alec und Magnus sich beim Alkohol zurück und tranken nicht viel. Sie wollten ihre Zweisamkeit später genießen können und sie nicht von einem benebelten Zustand trüben lassen.

Bis weit in die Nacht spielten sie mehrere Karten- und Brettspiele. Clary war die erste, die verkündete, dass sie genug hatte, als Izzy das nächste Spiel herausholen wollte. Sie waren sich einig, kein neues Spiel mehr anzufangen, sondern nur noch gemütlich beisammen zu sitzen und zu quatschen. 

Alec ging zur Pantry-Küche, stellte den Wasserkocher an und holte zwei Becher aus dem Hängeschrank. Er riss zwei Tüten auf, schüttete das Pulver in die Tassen, goss Wasser darüber und rührte gründlich um. 

Er trug die Tassen zum Tisch und stellte sie vor Magnus ab, damit er sich aussuchen konnte, in welcher Geschmacksrichtungen er seinen Tassenpudding haben wollte, Vanille oder Schokolade. 

"Danke, Liebling." Magnus hob seinen Kopf und bat um einen Kuss, indem er seine Lippen spitzte, welchen Alec ihm gerne gab. 

Eine gute halbe Stunde saßen sie noch beisammen, bevor alle zusammen aufräumen. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und fuhren zu den Quartieren hinunter. 

Von den anderen unbemerkt, steckte Alec seine Hand in Magnus hintere Hosentasche und knetete seine Pobacke. Magnus ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er wartete im Fahrstuhl, bis alle ausgestiegen waren, um ihnen mit Alec zu folgen. 

Sie wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und jeder ging in sein entsprechendes Zimmer. 

Mittlerweile verschloss Alec ganz automatisch seine Zimmertür. Magnus konnte sich eher gehen lassen, wenn er wusste, dass sie ungestört waren. 

"Wie müde bist du, Schatz?" Alec zog Magnus in seine Arme. Er tat es langsam, denn die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels ließ langsam nach. 

"Mir geht es gut. Aber du hast Schmerzen. Leugne es nicht, ich sehe es dir an," fügte Magnus hinzu, als Alec den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Magnus, es geht mir gut. Ich werde für die Nacht etwas einnehmen, damit ich schlafen kann und ich dich nicht beim Schlafen störe." Alec stubste Magnus an der Nase. "Aber bis dahin ist noch Zeit." 

"Komm, ich helfe dir beim Ausziehen." Alec setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog seine Schuhe aus. Magnus hob Alecs Shirt an, der die Arme an den Seiten herunter hängen ließ. 

Als Magnus den Stoff des T-Shirts im Nacken zusammengerafft hatte, steckte Alec den Kopf durch den Ausschnitt. Er beugte sich etwas vor und das Shirt rutschte an seinen Armen herunter. 

Alec began Magnus Hemd von unten aufzuknöpfen. Er schaffte aber nur die unteren Knöpfe. Magnus kümmerte sich um die restlichen. Während Alec langsam den Gürtel aus der Schnalle zog, verteilte er kleine Küsse auf Magnus Bauch. 

"Nicht, lass es bitte an," bat Alec, als Magnus das Hemd von den Schultern gleiten lassen wollte. 

"Alles, was du möchtest." 

Alec blickte Magnus in die Augen und öffnete den Knopf seiner hautengen Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss herunter. Er ergriff den Stoff der Hose an Magnus Hüften und zog abwechselnd an jeder Seite, bis er sie ausgezogen hatte. Magnus schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und Socken und stand nackt vor Alec, nur mit seinem offenen Hemd bekleidet. 

"Du trägst keine Unterwäsche. Du weißt, wie sehr mich der Gedanke anregt, wenn ich es weiß." 

"Ich fand nicht unbedingt den richtigen Moment heute, um dir das zu sagen," lachte Magnus. 

Alec wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Magnus Schritt zu. Es war ein großes Kompliment, von einem Ständer begrüßt zu werden. Doch Alec mochte es zu beobachten, wenn seine Bemühungen ihr erfolgreiches Ergebnis zeigten.

Zärtlich strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über die samtweiche Haut von Magnus Schwanz. Er umfing ihn und streichelte ihn bis er hart und stolz aufrecht stand. Um seinen verletzten Arm zu schonen malte Alec mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise in Magnus Kniekehle. 

Alec neckte den Schlitz mit seiner Zunge. "Du schmeckst, als ob ich auf die Knie gehöre."

"Alexander..." flüsterte Magnus. Er hielt sich an Alecs Schultern aufrecht. Seine Knie gaben nach, als Alec seinen Schwanz mit Zunge und Lippen verwöhnte. 

"Ich wünschte, du könntest das stundenlang machen. Aber du bist so gut, dass ich die Standfestigkeit eines Teenagers habe." 

Alec rutschte in die Mitte des Bettes und zog Magnus an seinem Hemd mit sich. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und schob seine Hände unter Magnus Hemd. 

Magnus fand seinen Platz zwischen Alecs gespreizten Schenkeln. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab und sah Alec in die Augen. 

Zärtlich strich er Alec eine Locke aus der Stirn. "Ich liebe dich." Sein Blick wanderte über Alecs Gesicht, als wolle er sich diesen Anblick einprägen. "Ich liebe dich so sehr." 

Alec nahm Magnus Hand und küsste seine Fingerknöchel. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles." Alec drehte Magnus Hand herum und küsste seine Handfläche. "Ich konnte es dir bis jetzt nur noch nicht sagen, Magnus."

Magnus entzog Alec seine Hand. Er umfing Alecs Gesicht, strich mit den Damen über Alecs Wangenknochen. "Mach Liebe mit mir." 

Alec ließ seine Hände vom unteren Rücken zu Magnus Pobacken gleiten. Er hob den Kopf an, eine Aufforderung und Bitte an Magnus um einen Kuss. 

Dieser Kuss sprach von ihrer Liebe, von ihrer Leidenschaft und ihrem Begehren nacheinander. Aus ihren anfänglichen leisen Seufzern wurde lautes Stöhnen. 

"Magnus, du bist der beste Küsser, den ich kenne. Was du mit deinen Lippen und deiner Zunge anstellen kannst, ist eine sündhafte Kunst zu nennen."

"Das liegt einzig daran, dass du perfekt für mich bist, dass du so auf mich reagierst und auf mich eingehst. Du passt dich mir immer an, egal was ich mache."

"Du machst es mir leicht. Das ist alles. Ich kann gar nicht anders." Alec verstärkte seinen Griff um Magnus Pobacken. "Außerdem bin ich einfach verrückt nach dir." 

Magnus lächelte verzückt. "Ich hoffe dass ich dir heute Nacht trotz deiner Verletzung Vergnügen bereiten kann." 

"Magnus, diese Sorge teile ich mit dir. Du kannst heute Nacht keine olympiareife Matratzenakrobatik von mir erwarten." 

Magnus küsste Alec zärtlich. "Ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Genieße es einfach und überlass mir den Rest."

Magnus rutschte von Alec herunter, näher zum Nachtschränkchen, und holte Gleitmittel aus der Schublade. Alec streckte die Hand danach aus, doch Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du machst gar nichts."

Alec schnaufte frustriert. 

"Wenn ich schon dabei nicht helfen darf, dann lass mich wenigstens zusehen," bat Alec mit einem Blick, für den Magnus alles getan hätte. 

Magnus setzte sich im Bett auf und drehte Alec den Rücken zu. Er platzierte seine Beine rechts und links von Alecs Hüften. Alec rutschte im Bett nach oben, bis er sitzen konnte und stopfte sich sein Kissen in den Rücken. Er wußte, dass es nicht beim Zusehen bleiben würde und er im Sitzen mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte für seinen Arm, den er nur ein Stückchen anheben konnte. 

Magnus öffnete die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel und verteilte davon gründlich auf seine Finger. Über seine Schulter blickend beobachtete er Alec. Mit dem Mittelfinger verrieb er das Gleitmittel um seine Rosette und steckte einen Finger in sich hinein. 

Alec konnte den Blick nicht von dem Finger abwenden, der langsam immer weiter oder tiefer in Magnus verschwand. Er streckte die Arme aus, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Magnus Waden gleiten. Mit einer Hand konnte er Magnus Pobacken streicheln. Die Hand des verletzten Armes ließ er auf Magnus Bein ruhen. 

Magnus krabbelt ein wenig zurück, so dass Alec mit beiden Hände seine Pobacken spreizen konnte. 

So wie Alec den Blick nicht abwenden konnte, war Magnus nicht in der Lage, nirgendwo anders hinzu sehen als auf Alec. Lust und Begierde standen auf Alecs Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Fuck. Magnus. Das ist so heiß." Alecs leises Stöhnen steigerte Magnus Erregung. Alec musste sich nur etwas nach vorne beugen, um Magnus Finger durch seine Zunge zu ersetzen. Immer wenn Alec sich zurückzog und Magnus Pobacken knetete, lehnte er sich zurück, um zuzusehen, wie Magnus sich weiter für ihn vorbereitete.

"Bleib du so sitzen und genieße." Magnus nahm das Gleitmittel um Alecs Schwanz damit einzureiben. Er legte beide Hände auf Alecs Schultern und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Alec hielt seinen Schwanz fest, damit Magnus ihn einfacher einführen konnte. 

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, als Magnus sich langsam herunter ließ. Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis Magnus vollständig auf ihm saß.

"Du bist so eng." 

"Ich liebe es, jeden deiner Zentimeter in mir zu spüren," schnurrte Magnus und begann, sich zu bewegen. 

Alec legte die Arme um Magnus Taille. Er streichelte seinen unteren Rücken, ergriff seine Pobacken und zog ihn näher an sich. Magnus liebte das Gefühl von Alecs Brusthaar, das seine Brustwarzen kitzelte.

Ihre Blicke waren genau so leidenschaftlich wie ihre Küsse feurig waren. Das war nicht bloß Sex, der lediglich auf ihre Körper beschränkt war. Sie spürten beide, dass sich ihre Seelen immer mehr miteinander verwoben bei ihrem Liebesspiel. 

Ihr Höhepunkt bildete sich langsam, jeder Moment ihrer Vereinigung wurde ausgekostet, jede Bewegung, jede Berührung. Als sie ihr Finale erreichten klammerten sie sich aneinander, den Namen des anderen auf ihren Lippen. 

Alec rutschte in eine liegende Position und zog Magnus mit sich. "Puh! Das war ziemlich intensiv. Oder sprechen die Schmerzmittel aus mir?" 

"Dann hätte ich auch welche nehmen müssen. Ich habe es auch gespürt." Magnus legte seinen Kopf auf Alecs Brust und spielte mit den Haaren. "Wenn unser Versöhnungssex immer so ist, habe ich keine Angst mehr vor einem Streit." 

Alec lachte leise und küsste Magnus Scheitel. "Den Sex nehme ich, den Streit kannst du behalten." 

Sie blieben noch eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt liegen bis Magnus aufstand und ins Bad ging um sich zu säubern. 

Er brachte einen feuchten Waschlappen und ein Glas Wasser für Alec mit, damit er seine Pillen nehmen konnte für die Nacht. 

"Danke Schatz." Alec hob die Bettdecke an, damit Magnus sich wieder an ihn kuscheln konnte. 

"Gute Nacht, Alexander. Ich liebe dich." Magnus gähnte. 

"Schlaf gut, Magnus. Ich liebe dich." 

"Es ist wirklich schön, das zu hören." 

"Ich werde dir für den Rest meines Lebens jeden Tag sagen, dass ich dich liebe." 

"Versprochen?" 

"Versprochen, Magnus!" 

Mit dieser Zusicherung schliefen beide ein. Der Tag hatte einige unvorhergesehene Turbulenzen, ihr erster Streit, eine Aussprache, eine Versöhnung und ihre erste Liebeserklärungen. Doch sie lagen in den Armen des anderen, zufrieden, erfüllt, gestärkt; komme, was wolle. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Auf Magnus Bitte hin (andere würden es Drängen nennen) zog sich Alec aus dem aktiven Dienst zurück. Gleichzeitig verließ Magnus das NYPD um für das Institut zu arbeiten. Beide fanden fortan ihren Einsatz in der Planung der Missionen und der Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten. 

Magnus Abschiedsfeier fand im Hunter’s Moon statt. Er hatte seine Einheit vom NYPD eingeladen, sowie seine Freunde vom Institut. 

Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernte Izzy endlich Simon kennen. Aber das war nicht das einzige Pärchen, das zueinander fand. Magnus stellte Underhill seinem Kollegen Lorenzo Rey vor, die sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Bat ließ Maia den ganzen Abend über nicht aus den Augen, traute sich aber nicht, sie anzusprechen. Maia hatte diese Probleme nicht. Am Ende ihrer Schicht lud sie Bat auf einen Drink ein, den der schüchterne Typ gerne annahm. 

Aber es ist nicht an mir, diese Geschichten zu erzählen. 

Übrigens, Alec hat Magnus nie den Trick verraten, wie er sich so schnell aus den Handschellen befreien konnte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
Or  
[tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
#Shadowhunters 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Glück schleicht sich oft durch eine Tür, von der du nicht wusstest, dass du sie offen gelassen hast.


End file.
